A Journey of Fate
by Honey BeeMee
Summary: Here is a story about a totally new character, but with all the Stephanie Plum favorites. Cora is searching for someone, but she doesn’t know who. She lands in Trenton, NJ and meets the Plum cast, where her country ways stir up the burg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Stephanie Plum characters. I'm not that good. I'm just borrowing them from Mrs. Evanovich, and not making any profit. The Cora character and her dog are my creation.

**Chapter 1.**

As I sat there in traffic, with all three windows open in my truck, hoping against hope God would send a breeze through this August Day. I was really beginning to wonder about my journey. As far as I could see it, I'd been on this wild goose chase searching for someone I'd never met because my intuition said I should. It really was damn depressing because my only company was my faithful border collie, Annie. However, our perceptions of this trip were totally different. I was getting sick of being alone and living out of my truck, hotels, or ratty apartments. She was just perfectly happy traipsing across the country with her mommy, as long as she could have her head out the truck window.

That's what she was doing at the moment. She looked at me with longing eyes, asking "Please go so I can cool off in the wind." It felt like the longest red light I'd ever waited on. Ok, maybe not 'The' longest, but it's certainly in the top twenty. The bank a couple blocks back said 88o. Now, I know that's hot, but it felt one-hundred times hotter, at least with no air conditioner in my truck.

_Finally green! Now we're getting somewhere_.

"Trenton doesn't look so bad. Sure a lot of people, but back in California we were in the big city too. Hey, the ocean is real close over here too." _Yep, Trenton, New Jersey. I already feel out of place because I'm not Italian._ "Hey Annie, the road coming up is St. James." That was the name of the road I lived on growing up in Ohio. "Sounds like fate, think we should check it out? I got the feeling we're in the right place at the right time again. I hope we'll have some better luck finding an apartment. I'm also thinking we'll be here a while."

Annie took time out of her window to look at me while I talked, but she quickly resumed. She has little interest in petty things like an apartment and money.

_Oh crap! What am I going to do about that! I've been living off my father's inheritance and small time jobs to supplement that income, but it seriously needs replenished. Guess I'll worry about a job later, at least I'm in the right place, and think I'll be here for a while. I've got a good feeling about that._ I had this same feeling out in California, like I was very close whoever I was looking for, but then one day the feeling was gone. All I could think about was the east coast, so there I was. The feeling led me to Trenton, New Jersey. Unfortunately, I didn't know who I was looking for, except I think a kid.

"Hey Annie, look. There's an apartment building. Think we should stop? We haven't had any luck finding a vacancy that doesn't have a strict 'no-dog' policy though."

_What the hell, it's worth a try._ So I pulled in the parking lot and get out, Annie in tow. As I did, a little old man walked out the front doors. _Maybe I'm in luck and he will know if there is a vacancy._

"Hey sir, excuse me?"

"What!"

"Do you know if there is any vacancy in this building? Or where is the super so I could maybe talk to him?"

"Yeah, there's a vacancy up on the second floor. Dillon's the super, so talk to him. Basement."

"Thank you. Come on Annie."

I'm happy to report the building was cooler inside than out. I went down the stairs and found myself facing three doors. Door number one had a padlock on it, so I don't think that's it. Door number two had boiler written on it. _I think I'll choose door number three._

I knocked a couple times. It's creepy and dark down here. _Mental not; never live in a basement._ _Someone must be home, I hear the TV running_. An average height man, who actually looks tall next to me, answered with a hello. He had a receding hairline and a beer gut, but he looked like a nice guy.

"Hi, my name's Cora Benjamin, and I understand you have an apartment vacancy? I'm looking for one."

"Ah, okay. Yeah, name's Dillon the super. Yeah, there is a vacancy up on second floor. This your dog? Cause usually I don't allow dogs."

"Yeah, this is my dog, but she's very well behaved. She excels in obedience and has no problems in an apartment alone or otherwise. And we'd be good tenants, but I just really need an apartment." Lay the sauce on thick, maybe get a bite.

"We'll, okay. I'll give it a try. Lets discuss the details, and then I can show you the apartment before we make any decisions."

  

Details didn't take too long, and the price was right. I even got the furniture the old tenant didn't take with them; a bed, a kitchen table with two chairs, and a couch. Plus, you know, the stove a fridge and microwave came with it too. I'm really happy I had a bed; I was worried it would be the sleeping bag on the floor for a few days. I was not looking forward to that, again.

Unpacking was going to be the problem. It was past seven o'clock, and the sun was going down. So I just sifted through the truck, grabbing boxes I needed for tonight. There wasn't much activity in the lot while I hauled in stuff. I guess most of the people here are senior citizens and now are finishing up Wheel-O-Fortune and Jeopardy.

Just as I was trying to decide which was more important, my chocolate stash or my fan, a dark SUV pulled into the space behind me. Of course, I turned to look, and out of the drivers side came a man in a dark t-shirt, dark jeans, and biker boots. Since I didn't know anyone in town except Dillon, and this guy is all lean scary muscle, I'm a little freaked. He looks hot, but I'm still freaked. I didn't particularly want robbed, raped, or murdered on my first day here. Then a woman gets out of the passenger side in spandex shorts, cross trainers and a white t-shirt. She had obviously tried to tame her bushy brown hair in a pony-tail, but it looked like she lost today.

"Hey, you moving in?" _She sounds pleasant enough_. "I'm Stephanie Plum, second floor.

"Cora Benjamin, your new neighbor."

"Oh, you must be in Mrs. Karwatt's apartment. Are you new to the area or new to the building?"

"New to Trenton; well, New Jersey actually."

"Well as Stephanie has forgotten to introduce me; Joe Morelli, her boyfriend" said mr. scary man. When I shook his hand I saw his eyes dart down to my belt. Crap. He's spotted my gun.

"Since you're new to the area, and I don't feel like doing the paperwork, I'll just let you off with a warning that carrying concealed is a felony in this state."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't know." I quickly unclipped my gun and placed it in a box to take upstairs. "You must be a cop."

"Yeah."

"Good to know."

"Do you want help carrying boxes up? Some of these look kinda heavy." That Stephanie girl seems very nice; I even like how she offered to help.

"Oh, well sure. That one is heavy, and valuable. And these are the ones I should take in tonight." So we each grabbed a box and headed for the building and up to my apartment. Annie was already making herself at home on the couch. She adjusts to change easily. When we set the boxes down she felt it her duty to give the new people a good greeting, running over and demanding a scratching. The box Joe was carrying rattled of bottles when he set it down.

"What do you have in here? Dishes?"

"Not exactly." So I pulled out a bottle of my dad's homemade wine, strawberry to be specific. "Strawberry, dandelion, and grape wine; my dad's home made. I'm gonna pop a grape one and drink to a new place once I get settled for the night. Care to join me? I just gotta find the cups."

"Well if it's strong, I don't have much of a tolerance, but I'm just across the hall. So that wouldn't matter." Stephanie said.

"Sure I'll drink to your new place."

"Okay, well, all I found are plastic picnic cups. Here goes, and the grape is the least strong of the three. Then comes the dandelion, then the strawberry. Both of those will knock your socks off."

  

_So my first day in this place, I met someone in the building, and now have two new friends. I got a good feeling about this, unless that feeling is Annie on my leg, I can't really feel my foot at all. Guess we'll have to work out the sleeping territories later on this bed. I'm just so tired I don't care._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'll sum up chapter 1… I didn't change much of anything, just the tense stuff so it is uniform. But, anyway, if you're reading this new, a recap of chapter 1: Cora (and Annie) come to Trenton, NJ and figure they will be staying a while. She gets an apartment in the same building as Stephanie. She also meets Steph and Joe. That's about it, Perhaps it was a boring opening.

**Chapter 2.**

_Well, apart from having a numb foot, I feel pretty good this morning. Guess I was so tired I was out as soon as I lay down. I hate when I have to wake my foot up. It feels like someone is slashing it with a thousand knives in my walk to the kitchen. Tonight I make boundaries for me and Annie. I can't have another night like last._

So I unpacked a coffee mug, and found a packet of hot chocolate mix for my breakfast, and the dog food for Annie's. "Suppose we should get a paper and scan the want ads. You need a walk anyway. Eat up, and I'll get dressed." No need to tell her twice; she immediately went back to her kibble.

  

I don't know where things are around town, but I thought if we just kept walking toward stuff we'd find a place with a paper somewhere. Annie was practically dragging me, which is unusual because she is so well trained. After we settle in she'll be better, she wants to explore everything right now.

This part of Trenton is a lot different than L.A. LA was all huge buildings and sky scrapers. I figure I must have been in a more residential part of town, here. It had all the characteristics of an east coast city; with litter on the sides of the streets, beat up sidewalks, and the streetlights are out. I kind of wondered how they got totally busted though, if it was gunshot that's not a comforting thought. Not many people were out on the streets yet, though it was nine thirty on a Sunday. People around here were probably all in church. Looking down the side streets I saw rows of houses, kept all neat and tidy. They didn't look like the richest people in town, but their houses all looked good. _Wonder what that's all about. Seems nice here, but I know I'll get to feeling stuffed up sooner or later. Not enough open space like I'm used to_. _That's one of the things I don't like about cities. But right now, the thing I hate most is the 'scoop the poop' law because I have a bag full of crap in my pocket, and no trash can to get rid of it. Why is it they're everywhere when you don't want them, but no where when you do? Same thing goes for cops. I do like that I can walk places in the city though_. _I grew up in the sticks, so if we were to walk anywhere it was to the neighbor's. This walking thing will be nice because it will save gas, even though I'm not breathing the cleanest air. Oh well, country girl can survive huh._

  

I began reading the paper in the elevator going up to my apartment. Well of course the elevator, we just got done from the walk; I mean the exercise was the walk, not the stairs. As I was unlocking my door Stephanie walked out of hers.

"Hey, morning Stephanie."

"Yeah, same here." Yawn. "I'm defiantly not a morning person."

"I'm not either. It isn't very early though; just past ten. I'm looking for a job, do you know any available? I don't care what it is; the only place I will not work is a fast food joint. I'll even settle for an office position about now."

"Well I just quit my job, again, but I wouldn't recommend it. To me it was kind of crappy. I was a bail bonds enforcement agent; better known as a bounty hunter."

"Wow, I thought the term 'bounty hunter' was only used in movies. Why was it so bad? Sounds like it an interesting job."

"Well, I wasn't very good at it and the pay was horrible. I couldn't make enough to keep going at it. Plus I regularly rolled around in garbage, was stalked by angry psychopaths wanting revenge, got my cars blown up or destroyed somehow that was no fault of my own, got shot at, and did I mention I wasn't very good? Though, in the years I've done it I've learned enough to survive."

"Still sounds like a neat job. And I'm used to guns; I come from the country, and my family hunts. I'd rather have an active job anyway; instead of some desk job or god forbid McDonalds."

"Well if you really want to, though I don't recommend it, I can take you up to my cousin Vinnie's bail bonds place; that's where I worked. But you gotta watch Vinnie; he's a bit of a pervert. I won't go into details this early in the morning."

"Alright, cool. Oh, were you heading somewhere? I don't want to keep you from work."

"Oh, no I have Sunday's off. I was just looking to borrow a paper from someone for a little while."

"Well you can use mine. I only wanted it for the jobs anyway."

"Alright, thanks."

"The office isn't really open on Sunday's, but I have Monday's off too, so I can take you up there tomorrow."

"Okay thanks. That'll help a lot since I don't know where it is or anything. Oh and hey, you can just bring the paper back whenever you're done with it."

"Yep I will. Have a good rest of the day." And with that she walked back to her apartment, and I walked back into mine; Annie had long since gone in.

The rest of the morning was spent searching through my boxes and putting things away. I still had some in the truck, so I brought those upstairs too. I was sure that something would come along in relation to my search. Of course, maybe I should explain some things. In 'Harry Potter' terms, I would be considered an animagus; except I can change into different animals, instead of just one. Believe it. I'm weird, and have been successful at keeping it secret. This person I'm searching for, they are like me. _I need to find them to mentor them as they come into their powers. I sense they are in Trenton, and I'm letting fate lead me to them, though I'm still going to look everywhere I can. But how do you look for someone like that? I can't just go up to everyone I see and ask, 'Hey, can you change into an animal?' I'd be locked up in the loony bin in seconds! Of course, I don't know about these Trenton people. Maybe they're used to people on the street asking them stupid questions like that. I dunno. Guess I'll just go with the flow like I always have._

Even the rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it, it was four thirty in the afternoon. Stephanie brought back my paper hours ago, and then left for a date with that guy she was with, ah, Joe if I remember right. "Hey Annie, wanna walk back to that park we passed? Maybe find some hotdog stand or something for supper?" The word hotdog got her attention. She jumped off the couch and ran to the door. So I grabbed her leash and we headed out.

The park was a couple blocks the way we drove here yesterday, a small one with a pond and path around it. I did see a hotdog vender, so I bought one with ketchup for me, and one plain for Annie. It had cooled off today, so this walk was slightly more comfortable. There were a few people feeding the ducks in the pond. Annie I could tell wanted to go investigate, but I'm glad didn't take off running. She knows better than that. One family feeding the ducks was close to us, and their two kids started walking up to us.

"Hey, can we pet your dog?" The boy said. He looked so adorable in his cargo pants, navy t-shirt and sandy blonde hair. I guess he is was six or seven years old. He had a younger girl, sister I'm guessing, in tow behind him. She was in a little white with pink flower sundress, and couldn't have been more than three years old.

"Yeah, she likes kids. She won't bite or anything." The kids really liked Annie. They had a Frisbee, so we all threw it for Annie to catch until the sun started to go down. The sun setting was beautiful as I walked back to the apartment. For a first full day, it has been pretty good. _And tomorrow I'll go with Stephanie and hopefully get a job_. I was so lost in thought that we got back home before I knew it. Strangely enough, when the elevator doors opened for me there was an old woman inside, calling off floors as if she was in a fancy store or a hotel or something. I wonder if she was just bored, or her if elevator doesn't quite go to the top; no pun intended.

"Hello. My name's Mrs. Bestler. What floor would you like?" said the odd little old lady in the lift.

"Uh, second."

"Second floor, ladies sportswear and doggie toys." _So wow, I get elevator service every once in a while. I don't even have to press the button! Yes! I love this apartment._

  

I slept a little better my second night in the apartment than the first. That is to say Annie stayed on her side of the bed, and I on mine. Therefore I woke up with all my limbs in working order. _The first thing I get with my paycheck, whatever I get it from, is sheets!_ _These are so old and used that they have a few holes_. I also used my sleeping bag so I wasn't bare on the cold mattress in some places.

I was anxious about going to the bonds office; I always get nervous before an interview. But I didn't really know if there will be any interview. I made Annie's walk fast, and looked for something to wear that would say the right thing. I didn't want to look so poofed up that I probably can't have a really active job. But I didn't want to look so casual that I didn't care about anything. I opted for my boots, my favorite pair of blue jeans that go down low over my feet to the ground and I think hug me well, just a clean cut green shirt similar to polo. _I don't think I look incredibly hot, or really even pass as cute; but I can pass as respectable, I hope. I don't really know what passes as respectable around here since all the women and girls I see around have big hair, tall shoes, short skirts and low cut shirts, therefore leaving little to the imagination._

I was eating a grilled cheese sandwich and reading an old horse illustrated when I heard knocking on my door. I walked over to open it and found it was Stephanie.

"Hey, I was going to head to Vinnie's office now. Do you wanna follow behind me? If you get the job, do you have stuff like pepper spray or a gun and cuffs?"

"Yeah, I have all that. But your boyfriend said last night that carrying concealed is illegal. Does that law still count if the gun is in a holster but completely visible?"

She laughed a little at that. "I don't know, I guess. I don't like to carry my gun, I hate them. I keep mine in my cookie jar."

I laughed at that, "Yeah, I don't like them but I can use them. My family back in Ohio hunts. I grew up on a farm out in the country, so pretty much everyone hunted in some way."

"Well you could go get that stuff, in case you do get the job and Vinnie sends you straight out or something. But he shouldn't send you alone, because you're totally new to the area."

So I went back into my apartment to gather my stuff. Gun, leg holster, and pepper spray. "This is all I have." I told her while showing her the contents of my bag.

"You can get more stuff later. You'll need cuffs, but I'm sure you could borrow some until you get your own. I'll meet you in the parking lot."


	3. Chapter 3

So, recap of chapter 2: Cora is going to need a job right? Well, she met Stephanie again like, the next day or something, and Steph tells her that she just quit her job working for Vinnie, and she'd take Cora there if she was that desperate. Well, Cora is, and so she is about to leave with Steph to see Vinnie about a job… Continue…

**Chapter 3.**

Stephanie was driving a tan Metro that looked like it had seen better days. Some rust was on the bottom rim, and the back bumper was held up by duct tape. Guess duct tape does fix everything. She was waiting in her little car, if you could call it that, and so I hopped in my truck to take off. She went through some lights, and through some of the housing areas, but it took a surprisingly short time to get there. She parked her car down the street, and there was a space behind it, so I did the same.

The office was small, but that suited it. Everything looked like it belonged in a cramped office with a mismatched décor. To the right was a brown leather couch that also ad seen better days. Though, in this town it probably isn't real leather, and could have fallen off a truck. Frankly it was so slouched it looked like a truck fell on it instead. There were filing cabinets lining the back wall with files sticking out the drawers, and a TO FILE basket that was stacked too high to stand up. A book-end had been propped against it to fix its slanting problem. Even the secretary to the left looked perfect for this place; with her V-neck sweater a size too tight, and big curly hair. The only thing that looked out of place was a woman at the desk beside the couch, but in front of the filing cabinets. She was wearing something I had never seen a woman of her size wear; or wanted to see for that matter. No, not a thong, but that would be bad too. She was wearing a full body suit, made of some shiny material that looked like plastic. It also looked way too small, and I was wondering if she was in denial, or liked to look like she's about to pop at the seams. I heard once from a friend this was called a cat suit, and I'm sorry, no offense to the big boned broad, but this looked more like a whale suit. _I'm sure she has a great personality though. She is just hiding it under big hot pink curls while she files her big hot pink nails. If I wasn't brought up more on the conservative side, being in the country I didn't see everything like in a city, I would probably think she was totally cool and fun. Maybe she is; guess she does look like there's never a dull moment._ She spoke first when Stephanie walked through the door.

"Hey girl! Haven't seen you in a while. You don't come round to visit since you quit. Not like I'm complainin or nothing. I got your skips. I'm file clerk slash bad-ass bounty hunter now. I'm moving up in the world."

The other woman in the room spoke up next. "You sure your quit? Though guess we don't have any small ones your size now anyway."

"Yes I'm still quit. Lula, your title is _file clerk_ slash bad-ass bounty hunter, why does it look like you been ignoring the _file_ part."

"I'm taking a break. Don't I deserve a break now and then?"

"Yeah, but you were on that break all last week! Hey steph whose your friend?"

"Oh, Connie, this is Cora. Cora, this is Connie over here," Stephanie pointed to the woman in the sweater, "and this is Lula." She pointed to the woman 'filing'. "Connie is Vinnie's secretary."

"Yeah, what can I do for ya? You come to bail someone out?" Connie started to get some papers out of her desk.

"Oh no Connie, Cora is here to see about taking over the open bounty hunter position."

Lula seemed to get hostile at that sentence. "Now wait a minute, I'm fillin in your bounty hunter position."

Then I hear a man's voice from behind a door I didn't notice, in back of the room. "And you're doing a shitty job at it too!"

"Dammit Vinnie!" Connie yelled. "You bugged me again! Where is it you little creep!" Connie searched violently for some trace of a recording device, and found one in the fake flower pot behind her desk. She yanked it out and threw it into her coffee cup.

"Christ Connie! You know how much that cost me?" I heard some locks scraping and the door was thrown open. Standing there was a short man, with greasy hair and way too many gold necklaces. He was so cheesy Italian it wasn't funny, and scrawny like a rodent. He sure looks like a cousin Vinnie.

"Whatdaya want! Come on Stephanie, I don't got all day."

Lula then said quietly, "Um'hm. Yeah, we know what you got on your busy schedule."

Connie looks from me to Vinnie and says, "Steph here says Cora needs a job, and was wondering if you wanted another agent."

Finally I said the first thing since I walked into the office. "Yeah, I just moved here though, but I don't want an office job or fast food. Sounds like an interesting job."

Vinnie gave me a hard look up and down, creeping me out cause I think he was sizing up more than my bounty-huntering ability. "Well, I am in a bit of a bind, since Lula here can't do a job right." I heard a harrumph over in Lula's direction. "Can you shoot? You mind getting shot at? Stay cool in situations? Cause I can't take any more agents that freak out at the little shit." I could see Stephanie boil a little at that one.

I said, "Well, yeah I can shoot, yeah I have a gun, but I don't care to get shot at and I can stay cool and think in touchy situations. As far as I know I can."

He gave it another moment to think; well at least I think he was thinking. He looked like he didn't usually think with his brain. Therefore I got that creepy feeling again that I was being analyzed for more than the job I'm applying for. "Alright then, I'll try you. But I don't have anything now small enough to send you out for your first. When I do you can go out with someone to learn the ropes." And with that he slammed the door, but we did hear him yell how desperate he must be; or something pathetic like that.

"Yep, I'll show you every which way of them ropes." Lula said. "I like it better with a partner anyway; someone to talk to when I'm not in direct pursuit of my man."

"Well, if your gonna work here let me clue you in on something," Connie says like it is the answer to all life's questions, "Vinnie's just a small time pervert. His bark is worse than his bite, but don't be afraid to smack him if he gets outta line. And blackmail is always a good thing to have in your arsenal around here." With this last statement I gave a slight shudder without meaning too. I really didn't want someone finding out about my, 'uniqueness', and blackmail me with it. But as if reading my thoughts Lula reassured me and said,

"But don't worry. The people who get blackmailed are him or Joyce. Cause we got the most dirt on them, and we don't like them."

We all had a laugh at that; everyone else laughing at maybe what they know about those two, and I a nervous one thinking I better stay outta the red zone with these guys.

Stephanie took that as her cue to leave. She said her goodbyes, and that she had other stuff to do today, and took off. So, I sat down on the couch with my horse illustrated. Connie when back to paperwork, and Lula to her nails. How she can stand nails that long, I'll never know. She probably did it on purpose, to get out of filing, because I don't know how anyone could file papers with them bad boys.

Not much was going on, and I didn't know where there was anything to do in the city. I hadn't got a map yet. I should have gotten one yesterday morning. But I did remember passing a bakery on the way here. Connie said there were some larger cases, but on the small end it is a slow day. We were going to wait until one Lula and my size comes up. _I'm not going out on a big one first out, or alone for that matter. I'd get lost in two seconds. Lot of good that' would do anybody. _ So I made a suggestion.

"Hey, there isn't much for me to do here, so why don't Lula and I go get some food to bring back?"

"You know what? You just read my mind. I was just thinking that donuts sounded real good right now." Lula said. "I'll drive too, on account of I know where to go to get the best."

Lula's shiny red firebird looked brand new, and didn't take us long to get to the Tasty Pastry Bakery and be on her way back. I guess her choice of music today was 50cent, though she had to tell me. I only finally recognized it on the last two songs; Disco Inferno, and Candy Shoppe. I can listen to rap, but I'm more into country, some rock and pop songs, and comedy cd's, but I really like Good Charlotte, Aerosmith, Three Doors Down and recently found I even like some ACDC. So I like lots of things. But I'll more or less listen to about anything.

It didn't take long for the three of us to finish those donuts either. Afterward, Lula grabbed a fashion magazine, and I, taking the hint, grabbed my Horse Illustrated. Nothing else to do here. Connie was the only one really working.

"You know, these slow days aren't half bad." Lula remarked. "One every now and then is kinda nice."

"Yeah, well if no one skips I don't get paid." I said, still reading an article. "At least so I understand."

"Yeah, gotta point there. But this is better than rolling around in garbage with a fat ugly naked wet skip. That happened to Stephanie once."

"Wow! I think I could do the garbage, but I wouldn't like him being naked."

"Unfortunately that happened a lot with me and Stephanie, or something similar."

"She goes through cars like you change socks." Connie said, "They keep getting blown up or destroyed somehow."

"All except that blue Buick pimp-mobile." Noted Lula, "That car will live forever. If there is ever a nuclear holocaust in jersey, I'm getting in that car."

We had a good chuckle about that, when I heard the door open and Connie and Lula go silent. I don't even think they were breathing; just staring at the door, looking like they desperately wanted to fan themselves, but resisting the urge. My reaction when I turned wasn't the same. Mine was 'somewhere between bed-wetting and a near death experience', as Rizzo would say on Muppet Treasure Island. This man had to be over six feet, or about, which made me look straight up to see his face. He was in black army issue boots, black cargo pants, a black t-shirt that I swear was just paint, and his shoulder-length black hair pulled in a ponytail and covered in a plain black ball cap. If his clothes were baggier and he had some chains, he could be gothic; well gothic looking by my standards. _Wearing all baggy blacks to me is 'gothic'. Oh, and eyeliner, but I don't like guys with make-up. It's just weird._ He looked Hispanic, but I couldn't tell because I didn't want to look too stupid, looking straight up at someone with a horrified look on my face. When he looked down upon me I swear he can read minds, like one of my college professors, but that's another story. If I wasn't so freaked out, I might think he was hot. But I'm a little too scared of him now to be afraid. Ohioans weren't born with an innate sense to be attracted to anybody hot, even if they are totally freaky-scary.

Thankfully he turned back to Connie, "Here's the receipt on the Teller case." He said, handing some papers over. "Vinnie said he wanted to see me."

"Thanks Ranger, I didn't know he called. Oh, this is Cora Benjamin," she said pointing to me. "She's our new bounty hunter to replace Stephanie."

_Damit Connie, don't say my name! I don't want this guy knowing my name. He's freaky as hell, and I'm still not totally adjusted to Jersey. I mean, what kind of guy is called Ranger? Not one I'm used to hanging out with._

He turned my way and gave a small nod. Since I didn't want to make a bigger idiot out of myself, I mustered out a nervous "Hi" and immediately went back to reading.

"Vinnie in? He called and said he had something for me."

"I'll page him." Connie said, "Hey Vinnie, Ranger's said you wanted to see him so get your bony ass out here."

Vinnie's door blasted open for a second time this morning. "Yeah, I got two things for you today. I skip, and her." He said, pointing to me. I looked up now, with horrified confused eyes, I might add. "She's new to the area and the business, and needs someone to show her the ropes. There's nothing small enough to send her with Lula, but when I thought about it that's a bad idea in itself. Blind leading the blind kinda thing. Take her out to get some experience, because I ain't running a coffee shop here."

This Ranger fellow didn't look too happy at this assignment. "You can't just start passing all your green bounty hunters to me to mentor them."

"Aw come on ranger! If there was anything small I would send her with Lula, make them both useful. But for now we only got big ones for you. And she don't know the drill, and would get lost."

Now, the last thing I wanted was out alone on the street with this big guy, who doesn't want me with him at all. Especially since now that I was standing, I only came to his chest. "Now wait a second Vinnie, I can wait till something comes up for me and Lula. If you don't want me here I'll leave and check in!"

"No, honestly if I send you out with Lula it would be one big circus act."

Lula had dropped her magazine on her desk so she could listen to this conversation better, and now was getting into it. "Excuse me! I know you didn't just insult me you scrawny little perve." She wasn't happy with his remark at all, though it looked as if it could've been true.

"Just get her out of my hair!" And with that he slammed his door closed. We heard him lock it too, must be worried ranger would come in after him; or Lula.

Ranger looked at me and said, "You gotta a Kevlar vest?"

"You mean a bulletproof one?" I said, "No."

Ranger looked at Connie and she said, "I can get our smallest but it will still be too big I bet."

_Story of my life._ So Connie walked out of the back room with a vest, and I put it on. It was a little loose, but it fit well enough for today. At least, I hoped well enough. But I didn't want to get shot to find out either.

"We can order a custom fit one, if you stick around; but this'll do for now."

So as we walked out of the office Ranger asked, "You need anything from your car? Don't bring anything you don't need or would get in the way."

"Okay, well I got a question. Carrying concealed is illegal in this state, but what if I have my gun in plain view; does that count if it's not 'concealed'". To add emphasis to that last word, I did the quotes signs.

"Don't think they like it, but that's a loophole. Where's your car?"

"That white truck down there. Stuffs in there." _Crap. I should have said I didn't have my stuff here, nor did I drive. Now he knows my name, and my car. Good one Cora. Why don't you give him you address too, then your schedule on when you go to sleep and shower so he can kill you like in Psycho!_

We took the short walk to my truck, and I unlocked it to get my stuff. My usual stuff was in my green bag; not a purse, it is a small cool looking cargo bag. I took my gun from the hiding place, and then put my leg holster on. While I put the holster on, Ranger picked up my gun and began examining it. It was just a small semi-automatic handgun. Nothing special.

"You know how to use this?" He asked; skeptically I might add.

"Yes, I do. I can also shoot a revolver, a rifle shotgun, and a bow and arrow." I said, matter-of-factly. Might as well make myself sound cooler than I probably am. "I'm from the country; my family hunts." He handed my gun back and I put it in my holster; in plain view I might add. He started walking to his truck before I was finished in mine. I closed and locked the door and headed after him. His truck was a Ford Ranger like mine, only a newer model with a lot more bells and whistles. This truck suited him. _I just hope he doesn't leave me anywhere. I'm not sure I like riding in a car like this alone with a guy like this; especially one who doesn't want me along._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Yep. Being alone on unfamiliar streets with this guy was the last thing I wanted. Unfortunately, I'm stuck here. I noticed when I slid myself into the passenger seat his truck had a lot more bells and whistles to it than mine. Probably a seat eject button if he really got annoyed with me, but that doesn't make me feel any safer. He was already waiting on his truck when I got there. He had put his vest on and I could clearly see a sidearm on him too. When he spoke it was matter-of-factly, no-questions-asked. "We have a stop to make before we work on the skip."

I had no response, I was too afraid that questions or a protest would set him off or something. I mean, this guy is really freaking me out. So I tried to hide the deer-in-headlights expression and play it cool by saying, "Okay."

So he put the truck in gear and pulled into traffic; away from my familiar surroundings and ways of escape. Instead of going toward my apartment, he went further into the city. I wasn't able to keep track of where we were going for long because he made a few twists and turns that got me lost. But after fifteen minutes or so of quiet driving, he pulled into the parking lot of rifle range.

Inside the front door was a gun sales room. Ranger walked up to the desk and ordered a round of ammo for my gun and a shooting lane to work in. He gave me a pair of glasses that were way too big, and walked through the back door. Damn, I hate being small. The glasses make me look like a total dork I'm sure; they barely fit. Oh well, can't think of that now; gotta get my game face on, yeah right.

We were the only people there shooting, guess Monday afternoons are pretty slow. Ranger took a paper man from the wall folder and clipped him to the hanger thing. Then he ran it back to thirty yards for starters. "Here's your clip. Unload the one you have and load this one in it. Fire when you're ready."

So I did what he said, unloaded and reloaded without incident. Aiming is tough though, I'm so jittery because I know I'm being watched and scrutinized. Okay Cora, you can do this. This is nothing. Just thirty yards. That's only ninety feet, the distance of home plate to the pitchers mound in a MLB baseball field. Not that far. So stop shaking and shoot the damn gun. I fired the first and second but they landed in the shoulder and upper arm. My uneasiness partially went with them though. Now I'm just disappointed that they were lousy shots. But they would stop someone; at least I gut the guy. He's gotta give me credit for that.

I lined up for my next shot, and didn't take so long. I fired off five in a row; all perfect chest shots. Now I'm much more comfortable, unfortunately he has reached over and is pushing the paper dude farther away. What! Crap, now I have to shoot further. Oh well, lets see if I got it. So now the distance is forty yards. So I line up and shoot four perfect shots in the face and three in the chest again. Now I'm much more comfortable. So to show off, I fire five shots running down the left arm. Yeah, take that. I can shoot to kill, or to stop an attacker. I only have one bullet left in my clip, so I just shoot it and hit a very low area. I was hoping to see him wince when I quickly looked back, but his face was shaded. If he had any reaction I didn't see it.

So while I pulled my paper guy on up I said, "I'm done, is that good enough?"

"Yeah, come on." He didn't sound very happy that he just had a girl stand him up. He was probably hoping for me to be lying about something; making him seem more important and powerful because he had to show me the _right_ way to do it. However, I needed absolutely no help. In my opinion he should be happy because he knows I can actually use the gun I carry, and he doesn't have to waste his time with instruction. It's not like he would be looking forward to private lessons with someone like me. I'm not altogether gorgeous or totally attractive. I'm short and slightly unpropotioned, but I think I can pull off cute when I want to. I'm thinking off track again though.

We turned in our borrowed gear to the guy at the front desk, and walked back out to his truck. When we were in, he pulled out some folders; I'm guessing of the skip he was after.

"This is Jason Gucci, originally caught for drug trafficking and weapons possession; wanted by us because he's skipped his court date. His last address was 1740 Millroad, and listed his girlfriend Tammy Shaming of 132 Pleasant. He's probably just at home because he's a stupid kid; that's where we found him before. There is an alley alongside the building, you'll go down it and wait at the back door in case he comes out it. I'll take the front door and go in."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." He handed me the file and started the truck. This is so detailed. There is info in here from where he went to school, family history, past relationships, past jobs, height, weight, convictions, and a paper that has gossip-like information. Such as he is said to hang out at the zoo to make deals, and likes to hang out in lesbian chat rooms online, and other grapevine tidbits. Yuck!

Ranger drove further into the city to the other side. This didn't look like a great place to be around after dark. I've seen worse, but this was far from good. The houses and apartments were all run down or abandoned. The residents didn't appear to have much money, or they at least weren't spending it on home upkeep. There was some of what could have been gang slogan graffiti, but a lot was probably just plain graffiti. Ranger pulled up to the right curb in front of a block of row houses.

"That red one is the house we want," Ranger pointed to a row house in the middle. "I'll take the front, and you go round the alley on the other side and take the back. Hide by the door to stop him in case he comes out."

I'm not happy about having to wait behind the house all by myself; frankly I think feel safer with this guy than alone in this neighborhood. However, I get out and walk to the alley. He has himself hidden from view of the door, his gun out, waiting for me to get to my post. I pull my gun out of my holster and walk faster. This alley is dim, but at least the bask is a little lighter. Behind the house is a small patio, with a bush on the corner of the building by the alley. I decide that is the best place to hide, since the door is right there too. So I crouch down and wait.

It seemed like forever, but I'm sure it was only a minute or two. I heard a loud bang from up front that I'm guessing was the door crashing in, then Ranger yelling something about Bond Enforcement. Then I heard a loud crash of shattering glass and Ranger yell "He's going out the window to the back alley!" From then on it is sort of a blur. I remember hearing footsteps running toward me in the alley, but they didn't know I was here because I was hidden in the bushes. I had my gun drawn, and I turned to see the perp running toward me. Just as they got to the corner I jumped out, bent over and braced myself right in front of him. The guy never saw it coming. He crashed into me and we both went down; I fell onto my front but he did a flip in the air landing on his back. It hurt like crap, but I still had a job, so I grabbed my gun because it fell from my hand, and pointed it at him, holding his shoulders with my knee.

"You fuckin' bitch! Get off me! You probably broke my back! I'll sue you for every cent you have!"

"Shut up asshole, you hurt me more than I did you I'm sure because your big ass feet landed on top of me. And if you didn't skip your court date we wouldn't be having this conversation and we both wouldn't be hurt." Damn! That felt good! Well, not the fall, but saying that did.

Ranger ran up, I think with a smile on his face. It probably did look pretty bad for this guy; he was on his back, with a little woman pinning him down by her knees while she points her gun at his groin telling him if he moves they'll all see how high he can sing soprano. I know I'd laugh. And after Ranger picked him up off the ground, I was. Well, until the pain of the fall kicked in. I'll have some bruises from that, but it was fun and worth it. Ranger handcuffed him and made sure he had a grip on him before turning back to me, "You alright? I saw you fall. Pretty tough one."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say as I grab my throbbing left knee. "Little Tylenol and I'll be fine." Right, more like a lot of Tylenol and no movement for a few hours. I walked a lot slower back to the car than Ranger did. He had Gucci strapped and shackled in the back by the time I got there. Once I hopped in, we were on our way. Ranger started explaining the procedure during our drive.

"We take him to the police station and drop him off, where they give us a receipt that we take back to Vinnie to get paid."

Like the ride over, the ride to the station was quiet and uneventful. Jason had a few choice words, but for the most part he was quiet. Ranger hauled him in through the back door, and I followed. He handcuffed him to the bench in the waiting room and got the paperwork from the window and we were done.

The police station didn't look like anything special. It was in what appear to be downtown district, and had chain link fence all around. Graffiti and trash was also all over. The inside looked like it didn't have much budget for important things like state of the art computer networking systems, or new floor tiling for that matter. But it seemed to fit New Jersey.

When we got back into his truck, Ranger spoke the first words since we caught Gucci, "Not bad for your first time."

"Thanks. Do they all go like that?"

"Depends who you're after, and who you partner with. You should do ok."

"Yeah, I don't think he expected a little person to jump out of the bushes and make him trip like that. I wish I could have seen it." Yeah, seeing it instead of feeling it would have been nice. "Can I ask, why the vest? No one shot at us or anything."

"He's been known to be violent after he's been drinking, and he usually is armed. Not a good mix. He's also shot at me before."

On the way back, he seemed less stern toward me, maybe I showed him I'm not a worthless waste of time. I feel like I gained some respect from him, maybe a tiny bit at least. He was still in his zone, like this morning, but he is less distant now. I don't feel so much like he is ready to press the seat eject button on me anymore.

We got back to the office around late afternoon. Ranger grabbed his paperwork, and we walked inside. Lula was now on the couch reading her magazine; big change. Connie was typing something up on her computer. She stopped working when we entered. "That didn't take long. You get him?"

I had a slight smile on my face, despite the angry pain in my back and knee. "Yeah, that was pretty fun. Ouch! Oh, hey Connie do you have any Tylenol or something?"

"Sure, what happened? You're limping?"

"Yeah girl, what happened to you?"

Ranger interrupted any story I might start by handing Connie the file and receipt as soon as she handed me some pills. I took them with a bottle of water and went to sit on the uncovered corner of couch; covering my eyes and resting my head. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close, I'm guessing Ranger left.

"Girl we want to know exactly what happened today. What went on between you and Ranger? He sure had a different attitude toward you when you come back than when you left." Lula was full of questions, and I felt the couch rise up when she stood up to go round to her desk.

"Yeah, and what happened to make Ranger give you a twenty-five percent cut?"

I hadn't even looked at my check yet. It was worth 2,000 dollars. WOAH!

"Twenty-five percent cut!" Lula sounded as surprised as me. "What'da hell did you do for twenty-five percent? Was it just the skip, or did you give Ranger a little something on the side?"

"Hey! What do you think I am! No. All we did was go the firing range and catch the skip. It _was_ me who tripped him in the alley and held him for Ranger to get there, maybe that's why such a big cut. It was really cool."

Connie stopped her working now. "Well we want to hear the story."

"Yeah, and give us _all _them juicy details."

"Okay, well here's what happened…" So I explained all that happened to them, and they were both quiet until I came to the end.

"So that's all that happened?" Lula didn't seem to believe me. "You didn't get anything extra from Ranger, or do anything? Hell, you had to have noticed how freakin' hot that man is."

"Well yeah I noticed he's hot, but he also scares me and he didn't seem to want me around when we left here." Trying to explain this to these two women could be tough. "I was more worried about him leaving me out on the street, especially when I just showed him up at the firing range. He was expecting me to know nothing about guns, when in reality I'm a very good shot."

"Well that's all and good. But you gotta spice up your story. You know, cause it's boring."

"Okay Lula, I see. So I need to make the story less boring. How about this. We went to the firing range first, where I faked incompetence, forcing him to give me private instruction. As he had his arms around me, helping me aim, an armed assailant came careening into the range from the side door, where Ranger turned us and fired; killing the man. Then we left to go get our skip, stealing glances at each other the entire way. Once there, I waited at the back of the house and tripped the man as he ran out down the alley. Ranger ran up, handcuffed the guy and gave me a big passionate kiss of congratulations. Then, we took the skip to the police station, got the receipt and went to have hot steamy muskrat sex before coming back to the office. "Unfortunately, we were interrupted by aliens that landed in the park beside us, and Fox Mulder and Dana Sculley drove up, chasing the UFO off. So we decided to just come back to the office, with a minor detour around the block because a street was blocked offwith a King Kong vs Godzillafight. There Lula, is that better?"

"Hell yeah! That's a much better story!" Lula cheered.

"But it isn't true! Nothing of the sort happened! Nothing went on between Ranger and me that wasn't catching the skip."

"There had to have been something, you didn't notice the change in him from when you left to when you came back."

"What do you mean?"

"When you left he didn't look like he wanted you tagging along." Connie said, "But when you came back he kept glancing over at you as you lay on the couch, only with a little softer or more curious look."

"Probably wondering how someone so small could be a good shot _and_ tackle a full grown guy in such an ingenious way. But I don't want to wonder about that." I started to stand, but was sore and stiff, so it was slow going. "I just want to go home and rest. I want to be able to take Annie for a walk tonight."

"Who's Annie?" Lula asked.

"My dog. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." And with that I took my leave. I walked slowly to my truck and undressed from my gear. That can't be true, what Connie said. I think I'll be kinda freaked if ranger takes to liking me. He's just too scary for me. I have no defense. I don't even know anything about him? Besides, that can't be true. I don't consider myself very attractive. He was probably just curious how such a little person can be good with guns and take down a guy like that. Yeah, that has to be it. He can't possibly be attracted to me. HA! That's laughable. Anyway, now, if I can just remember how to get back to the apartment. Crap, where's the instructions! Oh, there it is. Whew! That was close.

So I drove back to the apartment, gave Annie fresh water, and laid down for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

By the time I woke up, it was getting dark out. Guess I took a longer nap than I intended. I woke up on my couch to knocking on my door. I stretched and walked to open it. I found Stephanie on the other side standing in the hallway.

"Hi Cora, I was afraid you weren't home."

"No, I am. I was taking a nap. I guess I didn't hear your knocking immediately. What's up?"

"Oh, Lula and I were going to go out tonight to a club, and I wondered if you wanted to come with us? Spend a night out on the town, so to speak. We can all talk and get to know each other and stuff."

"Oh yeah, sure. That sounds fun. I probably should change into something more 'clubby' or something; though I don't have anything that would be considered that. Oh, come on in. I'll just be a few minutes to change. Were you leaving now?"

"Lula will be here in a half hour or something to pick me up. She's driving because she has the coolest car."

"Okay, well you can sit down or something while I change. It won't take to long."

Crap, what am I going to wear that won't make me stick out. I don't know what kind of clubs are around here. I went through the boxes that held my clothes, but all I could come up with is long low-rise jeans, and my favorite fitted T-shirt. It has a turtle on it with the phrase 'Shut The Shell Up' on it. It'll have to do; at least it's a stylish shirt. Slapped the shirt on, scrunched into the pants and threw on my black healed boots. I don't know why I have these, but I guess know I'm glad I do. Brushed my hair quickly and put it into low pigtails. When I walked back out into the living room Stephanie was on the couch, scratching Annie's back. Stephanie looked much more ready to go clubbing. She was in a short black skirt, with a dark purple V-neck short sleeved shirt. Her shoes were open toed sandals, but had to have a four inch heel. She had silver hoop earrings, and a purple butterfly necklace. Her hair was crimped and curled and gelled and stuff so it was pretty big looking. I feel so out of place. I have stud earrings in, but not a necklace.

We walked down to the lobby to wait for Lula, but we didn't have to. Her firebird was already parked about the center of the lot with her leaning on the side. It was banging away with whatever music she was listening to. She got in and unlocked the side door when we approached. "Hey there Steph, Cora. Y'all ready to party?"

I hope Lula doesn't attract too much attention. Her choice of ensemble made her look like a highway road sign. She was wearing a tube top of neon orange and yellow, and a short wavy skirt with an equally bright mix of green, blue, and more yellow. I wonder if she knew this clashed horribly with her hot pink hair. Oh well. There is a good part and bad part to her clothes though. The good part is, if we have to walk at night, I can walk near her because cars will defiantly see her reflecting in their headlights. The bad part is I don't want to be very close to her in case that tube top gives way; it looks way too small for her. She has stretched that spandex to its fullest; it looks like at any moment the seams will rip from the sides. It only takes one jump too many to make a bungee cord finally snap, and I don't want to be dangling from the bridge when that happens, if you get my drift.

Anyway, I think too much. So we crowded into the firebird, with me in back; surprise surprise. Lula drove all the way into town, and after circling the club several times, finally saw a parking space open up. We walked the half block to the door, and paid the cover charge to get in. It was dark inside, with a long bar on the left side, tables in the center, and a small dance floor on the right side of the room. The place was dimly lit, but strobe lights and dance lights made a stream of colors shine upon the few dancers. Most of the people were at the bar or sitting at tables talking. We picked a table on the bar side to avoid the dancers. Most people looked like they would smack into nearby tables anytime. Looks like people in Jersey can't dance, but neither can I. Guess I fit in with one thing. Stephanie and I ordered straight beers, but Lula ordered a margarita.

"Hey, I'm here to party. I ain't ordering no ordinary beer. You too do the same, live it up."

"Lula you know how much tolerance I have. If I want to last the night I have to take it slow."

"Yeah, and I just felt like a beer. I'm simple." I raised my bottle, "A Toast. To a new place and new friends."

Stephanie and Lula followed suite, "Here here!" Lula said, and quickly began to drink her margarita, though the little umbrella kept poking her in the face. "What's with this damn thing? Little bugger keeps poking me in the eye!" So she yanked it out of her glass and threw it down on the table. "There, that's better. So, Cora, tell us some stuff about you. Me and Steph go way back, so we know about each other, but we know almost nothing about you."

"Well I don't know anything about you."

"But you start. I'm busy drinking my fancy little party drink." Lula wasn't having much luck trying to carry on a conversation with the big margarita in hr hand. She already spilled some on the table struggling with the umbrella that is now alone and abandoned near the condiment centerpiece.

"Well, you know some already. I'm originally from Ohio, but I've been traveling around for the last few years with my dog. I'm from the country, but have lived in the city. That's why I knew how to shoot today, because my family at our farm hunts."

"You had to shoot on your first day?" Stephanie asked. "What did you do?" I forgot that Stephanie hadn't heard the story of me and Ranger. As I retold it she held an awestruck expression the entire time. "Wow! My first case from Vinnie was a big one too. I had to catch Joe."

"Yeah, but Cora's real story is boring; and I don't get it." Lula had finished her drink, and was looking to order another when she spoke up again. "She got all that dough for the job with Ranger, and says there wasn't nothing on the side. I mean, when do he pay that much only for help on a skip? Not that I'm calling you anything or something Cora; so no offence."

"Uh, none taken. I think. But I was telling the truth, there wasn't anything but taking down that skip and Ranger making himself feel better knowing I really can shoot. I swear there was nothing else. I didn't give anyone any lap dances. Besides, who would want one from me?" Ha, I'm glad I can laugh at myself; otherwise I'd find myself very depressing.

"Yeah well, whatever. You gotta finish telling us about you. Sure now we know where you're from and stuff, but what are some good things about you."

"You want gossip don't you, like that I have a third eye or a witch's caldron in my apartment and I worship satin and his servants."

"Yeah, that stuff would be good to know. Really freaky, but good to know."

"Okay, here's my vitals. Originally from Ohio, almost twenty eight years old,"

Stephanie finished her bottle of beer, "Almost, so your birthday is close? Cool. When is it?"

"In a week or two or something; September fourth. Continuing on," I began to use my hands to tick off things with my fingers, "not engaged now or before, not married now or before, not dating," now or before, "grew up in farming, horse freak, have a dog, Lutheran faith, like movies, books, walks on the beach, yadda yadda yadda, can eat whatever and hardly gain a pound. I hate dresses, make-up, dressing up in general mostly because I think I look bad in dresses and why waste my efforts anyway, majored in college in equine breeding and stable management with a minor in English, licensed equine massage therapist, learned about guns from my family; we hunted. Any questions?"

Stephanie and Lula both looked flabbergasted. Lula grabbed her second drink that had just come, "No, I think that covers everything."

"Okay, now I've spilled my guts, but I hardly know anything about you two."

"Alright then, you already know my names Lula. I used to be a hooker until I got mixed up in one a Steph's cases. After that, I started working for Vinnie as a file clerk, and now I'm a primo bounty hunter, ridding Trenton of scumbags; just like on TV. When Steph and I teamed up, we were the shit."

"More like shitty, most times." Stephanie said. "Most of the time we got our asses in trouble, covered in anything from garbage to God knows what, and needed someone to bail us out."

"Hey, not all the time, and we always got our man; just in more creative ways."

"Yeah okay. Well, you know I'm Stephanie, and you met my right now boyfriend Joe. There isn't much to me. I was a lingerie buyer before I was laid off, then I blackmailed my cousin Vinnie for a job. I grew up in the burg, so I've never left Trenton in the way of I lived somewhere else. I was married to a complete asshole of which I caught screwing my arch enemy, Joyce Barnhart, on our table."

"Yeah girl, so why don't you both order another drink, ones more fun, and we'll kick off the evening the right way."

"Here Here!" Stephanie and I said together clanking glasses. When we set them down, I waved over our waiter and ordered another drink. "Waiter, I would like, lets see, something more fun you say Lula? How about a Sex on the Beach."

"Yeah girl! Now that's what I'm talking about! What-cha gonna get Steph?"

"I don't know, what do you think I should get? Something fun, but not gonna get me super drunk with one shot."

"Screwdrivers are simple; only vodka and orange juice." Hopefully they won't give her too much vodka.

"Yeah, I'll take one of those."

So the waitress walked off with our orders. Lula was still drinking her second margarita. Our orders came back faster than I expected, especially since mine needs several juices all mixed up. We were laughing at the people dancing, partially because we were filling up with booze. Though to my credit, Lula and I weren't too bad. I can hold my liquor pretty good, and Lula was getting loud, however there might not be much difference than normal. Stephanie was sipping her screwdriver through a curly straw, and closer to la-la land than Lula and I.

Then all of a sudden Lula went stock still. "HEY! That's that jerk Eddie Merow, he's on of my skips I been trying to catch! He's right here for the taking, half drunk too! I can't believe my luck."

Lula looked like a kid on Christmas day, and she got the pony she wanted. She tried to look inconspicuous grabbing her purse and goodies within. Unfortunately for her, she rammed the table by bringing it up too fast. Good thing Steph and I had our drinks in our hands and Lula's was mostly empty, otherwise they would've been spilt. That second umbrella was tossed on the table long ago with the first. This drew strange looks from some people around. Lula didn't care, she was on a mission.

"That jerk Eddie was arrested for assault on his ex-girlfriend, then stealing her car. I ain't got any sympathy for beaters, so I really got it in for this mother."

I looked over at the bar where Lula pointed, but I wasn't sure which man he was. "Which guy is it? There are several at the bar."

"He's the one on the end with the tight gray shirt on. He is so fine, but that don't make up for beatin your girl. He's always chasing girls around, or they're chasin him. He's even got some girls beside him at the bar trying to catch his attention; but he's too interested in his beer. Good, the drunk ones are usually easier to sneak up on."

Sure enough, Eddie was pretty hot, and was staring into his draft beer; oblivious to the two women staring at him a few chair down from him.

"Now, here's the plan." Lula had dug out her cuffs, and a can of pepper spray. "I don't think it would be a very good idea to dish out my glock here in a bar like this, too many people. The three of us should be able to get him. So, Steph you cover the left to block his exit from the front door, Cora, you cover the back so he can't go out the back door, and I'll approach him and lock on the cuffs."

"Where's the back door?"

"Over there by the bathrooms along the back wall. Now, let's go."

So we got up and took our places, Stephanie on the front door side, me on the back door side, and Lula going strait for him. This next bit is kind of confusing, I couldn't hear what was being said and the rest happened really fast. Faster than I would have thought for a guy who had been drinking; must have been only his first glass. I saw, through the throng of people, Lula slap one cuff on his right hand, but she wasn't quick enough because he jerked both away before she could cuff the other hand. He grabbed an empty bottle from the girls next to him and hit Lula up the side of the head with it. She started going down, but she was still conscious; I think her hair cushioned the impact somewhat. That's when Stephanie and I ran in. Eddie made a run for the front but turned around when he saw Stephanie with her pepper spray. Uh-oh, he coming for me now and I have nothing to stop him. Crap! What's Lula going for in her purse? I tried to trip Eddie with some chairs, and it sorta worked; not for long unfortunately. I didn't have long to find out what Lula was digging for, because just as Eddie pushed me over and ran into the back hallway to the bathrooms and back door, Lula fired two shots that broke the mirror on the wall, and the light in the hallway.

I got back on my feet as Stephanie and Lula ran past me through the back door. It was dark, but we could hear Eddie running ahead, and then saw his figure in a faint security light behind another building. We chased after him until that point, because he had turned a corner and disappeared.

Lula had lagged behind Steph and I when we got running in the alley, and so caught up when we stopped at the corner. We were all panting heavily, but Lula the most.

"Damn! He took off with my cuffs! They were forth dollars! Whose gonna pay for that?"

We heard sirens on our walk back; someone must have called the cops when Lula started shooting. I suppose there were a lot of people running out of the club by that point, but I was so focused I hadn't noticed anything but Eddie.

"Crap, my purse is back at our table." Stephanie said. "But all the cops in there would recognize me, and I really don't want to explain this to Joe."

"Yeah, and I don't exactly want the cops looking into me being there," Lula said sheepishly, "I sorta have this gun here without a license and I don't feel like getting arrested."

"Okay, well I can sneak in there and get it. None of them know me, except Joe." Well, I can get in there and out if no one from the bar sees me at least. So Stephanie and Lula keep walking to the end of the alley to go wait by Lula's car, and I snuck back in through the back door. I saw someone inspecting the mirror, but they didn't see me come in so I slipped into the women's bathroom real quick. This way they think I came from there. So I came out and got passed them easy enough and hid my face from the bar area while making my way to the table. There was a uniform questioning the bartender, but he didn't spot me, and the other uniform walked over to the bar from the mirror. Seems both bullets Lula shot are imbedded into the wall. There were still a few people milling around, but there was not music, just faint talking. I reached the table and grabbed Stephanie's burse when a hand came up and grabbed my shoulder. I gasped, jumped and spun around and found it was Joe that had startled me; my heart also sunk because he will probably find out Steph was here and I felt sorry for her.

"What are you doing here?" He said, in a cold-as-ice cop tone. He was dressed in jeans, dark shirt, and leather jacket. Guess he was off duty, or he's a plain-clothes cop.

Crap, should I lie to a cop to save my ass? "Getting my purse." Well, not a lie; but I have to think of something better to get out of this.

"No, why are you here?"

"It's a bar, I was having a drink. I was in the bathroom, and now I've come for my purse because I'm leaving."

"That purse looks awfully familiar, let me see it." I was reluctant to give it to him, but he's stronger than I am. He opened it and grabbed Stephanie's wallet. "You wouldn't happen to be 5'9", with brown hair, and named Stephanie Plum." With that last bit he added emphasis and showed the license to me, as if I didn't already know it wasn't mine. "Let's go, where are they?" And with that he chauffeured me out the door.

I led him to Lula's car, I mean, what else could I do? He was practically pushing me down the sidewalk. "In our defense we didn't go to the bar hunting for that skip. We went there so I could get more comfortable with them, as a friend thing and Lula just happened to see Eddie there, and she's been trying to catch him. It wasn't well planned because we didn't expect it."

"That doesn't justify gunfire. Let me guess, Lula did the shooting. She shouldn't be given a water pistol, let alone a real gun." All silence when we walked up to the firebird. Lula and Stephanie got out when they saw me with Joe.

"I want an explanation, and I want it now. Stephanie, you're not a bounty hunter now, so why do you still have to get yourself in trouble like you are one!" Joe looks like he started some Italian tirade, like I had bee warned about.

"We didn't go to the bar looking for trouble, we went to make Cora feel more comfortable with us and get to know here and stuff. Lula spotted one of her skips, and what were we to do?"

Lula had come around the car now and was getting into the conversation. "Yeah, and I would have had him if there weren't so many people around."

"You opened fire in public Lula, and I know you don't have a license to carry concealed. Besides, taking down a skip after you've been drinking is not a good idea. Lula you just go home, I'll take these two."

He didn't have to tell Lula twice. She moved faster getting out of there than she had all night. Joe was silent in his SUV on the trip back to our building. I take that as a bad sign, it's never good to hold anger in. Steph didn't look too happy either; he did kind of just order us around like mindless little children. Come to think of it, I don't like being treated like that either. When we got back, Joe parked in the lot and turned to see me in the back.

"I don't want to stop you from bounty huntering because I'm not in charge of your life, but I want to warn you that things don't usually fair too well if you go with Lula or Stephanie." He gave Stephanie a death glare that she rightly returned. Then he looked back at me, "But I wish you a lot of luck if you're going to work with Lula because Stephanie is supposed to be quit."

"I did quit, if you'd listened you'd have heard me tell you we weren't there to catch a skip, we were there to get to know Cora and be good friends and neighbors, welcome her here."

I really don't want to get into the middle of this, "Well I'll take this as my cue to leave. See you later Stephanie, and nice to see you again Joe."

That night sure was something else. What time is it? Only 10:30! Wow. Annie greeted me when I entered my apartment. Oh Crap, I forgot to feed her before I left. "I'm sorry Annie, I sort of left in a hurry. I popped a bag of popcorn, changed into my Eyore shirt and Scooby-Doo boxers for bed, and chowed down on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

There weren't many jobs my size for the rest of that week and the next, so I spent my time driving around the city; exploring and searching for a signal or feeling that my mystery person was close. I got nothing except in one place. I was driving through a residential area, actually pretty nearby my apartment, and passed a duplex house that gave me the strongest urge to stop. It's a strange looking house, avocado green on one side and orange-brown on the other. It's obviously a duplex, with two families; one on each side. The color scheme made them look like they were dueling, Hatfield and McCoy like. Both sides looked habited. I have the weirdest feeling that I'm close again every time I pass it. But what can I do, just walk up to the front door, knock and ask to see everyone in the household to see if they are who I'm looking for? Again, that's like asking people straight off the street. I think they'll be a little less forgiving if I approached them at their home. Ever since I saw that house I can't get it out of my mind either.

This city really isn't all it's cracked up to be. I haven't found much to do in all this time I have, since there aren't any skips for me to get. I'm not big on the dance club, or bar scene, though I did go with Lula and Stephanie again the other night. I'm happy to report that was without incident. I was wondering if that happened every time they go out together socially.

When I went into the office I was already not having a good day. My fried egg broke the yoke at breakfast in the pan, so I ended up with scrambled, I didn't really expect Connie to hand me any skips, and oh yeah. My birthday is in four days, I'll be twenty-eight. Geez, that makes me sound old already. I guess I'm bummed because my good friends from Ohio aren't here, so yet again I'm spending a birthday without my family or childhood friends. Well, maybe if I analyze my psyche I'll realize I'm lonely, but I don't want to go that deep. I don't mind being alone, I have Annie and I've learned to get along. Guess I do have new friends here.

Lula was in a better mood than me when I arrived at the office. I brought Annie along today, to shake things up. I didn't figure I'd get any jobs anyway, not the way it's been going. Lula was humming and all happy, and greeted us loudly when we arrived.

"Hey girl! Haven't seen you in a couple days. Hi Annie. Guess what, I finally bagged that asshole Eddie. He was some trouble, but I got him. Cause you know why? Bounty hunters always get their man."

"Congratulations Lula, will I be honored with a story?"

"Oh, Yeah. Of course! Well, I ended up getting him at his apartment. See, I went in cause the TV was on loud and his door was unlocked. Bad idea on his part, it ain't a real safe neighborhood. Plus he knew I was looking for him, so that tells me he ain't too smart. Super hot, but dumb."

"Well I guess some have either brawn or brains, but not both."

"Ain't that the truth. Anyway, I snuck into his first floor apartment, and saw him there watching TV on the couch, sorta sad looking. Someone that fine shouldn't be sitting alone on the couch surrounded by empty Cheeto bags watching Dragnet reruns. So I was gonna creep up behind him and snag him, but I stepped on an empty bag and he heard me. He jumped up super fast and tried to push he out of the way when he turned to run, but I was too smart for that. I grabbed him, and when he pushed me I took him down with me. Man that boy felt good on me, even though we both fell and we were fighting. But I said to myself, 'Lula, you got a job to do.' So I did it. We both got up at the same time, and lounged out the door. I grabbed the back of his shirt when we got out front and pulled him down. He got a few swings in, but I got him good. We were wrestling on the ground, I was throwing punch after punch after punch. He couldn't get anything in. I roundhoused him with my purse and that knocked him out because I had my glock in there; along with high power pepper spray and my stun gun. Then I cuffed him and stuffed him in the back seat for the ride to jail. Am I good, or am I good?"

"You're good Lula, real good."

"Yep. Now I'm hungry. I was on my way out to pick up some chicken or something from somewhere when you come in. You wanna ride alone?"

"Naw, I'll wait here. Annie might wanna go though." At mention of her name Annie stood up and began wagging her tail.

"Alright then. Come on Annie. Lets roll."

When Lula left with Annie to bring back sustenance, Connie stopped working and looked up at me sitting on the couch. "That ain't how it really happened you know. Eddie's apartment is down the street from Carla Muntz's senior apartments parking garage, and she was driving past when Lula and him came out the door. Carla said Eddie was running out the door, and tripped on the steps. He went flying and hit his head on the passenger door of Lula's firebird. Said Lula just came running out after him and cuffed him, because the fall knocked him out already." Connie just shook her head. "When Lula first came back that story was simple, she chased him outside, each got in a punch or two and knocked him out with her purse. It gets more elaborate every time she tells it."

Well, that's Lula for ya. I laid my head back to rest until Lula and Annie came back. It wasn't much longer. Lula brought back chicken for everyone and she had a cappuccino for herself. Man, we cleaned out that entire ten piece bucket between the four of us; well, I did shave some off for Annie.

"Well the feast is over. Time to get back to work." Connie said as she pulled out some files from the cabinet behind her. She put one of the folders in her skips box.

I'm curious, and bored, so I get up and walk over to see what it is.

"That's a bigger one than you'd want. It's Ranger's size, but it'll have to wait until he gets back."

"Where is he?"

"He had to go out of state to get a skip. He should be back today, but he wasn't sure." And right on cue the door opens and guess who walked in.

I had my back to the door, reading the file, but I knew it was Ranger because time stopped in the office. Plus it just seemed right that Connie would say 'he should be back today' and he just walks in. Quite an entrance, even for him. Yeah, I admit, I froze; but not in a nervous 'oh my god Ranger is behind me' way. I just don't want to give into anything; play it cool so to speak.

I was still reading the file, and yes really reading, when he came and stood behind me, reaching around to put his files on Connie's desk. Whoa Mama! He just put his hand on my lower back! That is totally uncalled for. Crap! What do I do? Do I pull away or just stand here? Lula over there must be choking on her drink, I think I hear her coughing. Okay, I'll just play it cool here reading the file, not moving; even though now his hand is on my back and he's also reading the file over my shoulder. A little closer than comfortable I might add. Glancing up at Connie I see she's desperately trying to read whatever it was Ranger set down. Alright, that's about all I can take. I put the file back in the tray and walked back to the couch and sat down beside Annie, opening one of my Horse Illustrated magazines. Phew, that was weird, and now I'm all tense and totally uncomfortable. But I think I handled it well, the hand thing was probably nothing. No reason for any of that to mean anything. Ranger grabbed the file and left after I sat down; Mr. chatty.

I wasn't looking at them, but I could feel the tension in Lula and Connie. After a few minutes of silence Lula spoke first. "Did you see that! He just made a pass at you!"

This gets my attention, I want to look like I don't know what she's talking about but I do know. I just don't believe that's what it was. Why would any guy make a pass at me? "No, that can't be right."

"Hello," Connie said, "Were you even here? Being all sexy putting his hand on your back and leaning over you was Ranger's subtle way of a pass." They were both fanning themselves now, I have a puzzled expression on my face. It's a genuine one; I really don't get this.

"Why is it that Ranger goes after the new bounty bunters except me?" Lula said. "He went for Stephanie when she started workin here, now Cora. What about me? Is it because I'm a bounty hunter _slash_ file clerk? Cause I can drop the file clerk part."

"Well I'd rather live vicariously through someone involved with Ranger than nothing at all." Connie mentioned. "If anything happens, you better give details."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing's going on so there won't be anything to report." I don't think Lula really believed that line, but it's the truth.

"Well, you be sure to let me know when something else happens, I want good juicy details too if I don't witness it. And believe us, that was no friendly-hand-on-your-back-greeting. He was after something, and I got a good idea what."

"Right Lula. Keep dreaming. Ranger isn't 'interested' in me, okay. Past experience has taught me thus."

"Whatcha mean past experiences? You been hit on before, or thought so, and turned out nothing?"

"No, I _don't_ get hit on, etcetera, because I wouldn't be worth it."

"Bullshit, you ain't worth it. That's just low self esteem is what that is. What do ya mean you ain't worth it anyway? Don't you be talking that way. You are so worth it."

"Yeah, you can't be thinking negative like that."

"I'm not thinking negative, I'm thinking truth. I've never had a boyfriend or anything, but I'm still happy. I'm fine single how I am, I like me. And when I say I wouldn't be worth it, is I'm not the kind of girl that a guy would take back to his buddies and say 'That's my girl!' I'm the _friend_ type, not the _girlfriend_."

"You never had a boyfriend? How old are you girl? You need to get out more."

"No, and I'm almost twenty-eight, in a few days."

"Yeah, that's right. Your birthday's Tuesday. Congratulations. We gotta find you a man for your present."

"Too late, I still think Ranger already found her." This was the first thing Connie has said in a while, and it has made me a tad uncomfortable. Not that she might be right, cause I sincerely doubt it; but that they think it.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think I'll just go and drive around town trying to get the feel of the city more, since there aren't any skips today my size. Have a nice weekend."

"You too. Bye Annie." Lula and Connie said. I heard them start to silently talk as I was leaving, probably about this issue about me and Ranger, or me and not ever having a boyfriend. Probably laughing, oh well. I'm happy single, I have Annie. It's not like I have a thousand cats, I have one dog. So Annie and I went driving like we had every day so I can get more used to the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Annie and I got back to the apartment around three-thirty, but I was hungry, so I stuck in a macaroni and cheese in the microwave. I was done eating, and hopelessly trying to work on a crossword puzzle when I heard knocking at my door. I opened the door and saw Lula and Stephanie waiting for me.

"Hey girl, thought we'd take you out for your birthday." Lula said.

"But my birthday's not for another couple days."

"Yeah, but that's a weekday; we do weekends better." Stephanie said as her cell phone rang. She answered it and it was her mother. "Hi mom. ... That's because I haven't been home. … No can't tonight, Lula and I are taking Cora out shopping for her birthday. … She's my new neighbor in the building and Lula and I are friends with her. ... Sure I'll ask her. … Yeah I'll tell him. ... Yeah mom. … Gotta go mom … Yeah mom. ... Bye mom." Stephanie hung up. "Afraid I'd ever get off the phone. My mom says your invited to dinner tomorrow night with all of us, and I'd totally understand if you said you had better things planned."

"But I don't."

"Oh, well then good luck, don't freak out too much when you see my family."

Lula came back in the living room with a Coca-Cola and hunk of cheese she got from my fridge. "Well if we're gonna go we better go."

"But I don't want to go."

"Well you're going. You would look so good if you tried, and we're gonna help you try. Maybe you just need a guiding hand to get what looks good."

Soon after Steph got another call. "Hello? ... Hi Joe. ... No I can't do dinner tonight, but tomorrow you, me, and Cora at my parents."

Joe! He can help me! "That Joe? HEY JOE HELP ME! Lula And Stephanie Are Kidnapping Me To Take Me Clothes Shopping!"

_"What was that?"_ I heard Joe ask on the other end.

"Huh? Oh, that was just Cora." Steph replied.

I wrestled the phone from Stephanie; I was in the back seat and Lula was driving. I got the phone from her and began pleading to Joe. "Joe, they kidnapped me and are taking me clothes shopping." "_Clothes shopping, I don't think I can help you with that."_ "No Joe, you gotta help me!"_ "Sorry Cora, you're breaking up. Gotta go" _"Wait! Joe! He hung up on me."

With many protests Lula and Stephanie dragged and pushed me out of my apartment. I hate dresses so I hope they don't pick any out for me. I don't know what it is, but when I wear dresses or skirts it feels like I'm not wearing anything down there, and I'm always worried about them blowing up or when I sit down or something. So I'm self-conscience about that. Plus they're just girly and I'm not like that. Then I hate clothes shopping in general because I can hardly find any that fit; or any I like.

They took me to Macy's because they always go there. Lula was excited to go shopping with me. "Now we get to shop in the junior's or petite's sections. I've never been able to shop there before. These clothes are so cute!"

Lula and Stephanie just grabbed thing after thing and shoved me in a dressing room. Luckily they were seasoned shoppers, and got most things on sale. Plus they cut down the 'You absolutely have to get this' list to a few outfits, and maybe an extra article or two. Then they picked out two new pair of shoes. They were surprised at how few clothes there were that actually fit me, shoes too. Most of the things they picked out didn't fit. Since it was my birthday we split the cost in thirds; so that was my birthday present.

As if the shopping itself wasn't torture enough, Lula and Stephanie proceeded to make me try on my clothes again once we got back to my apartment. "Tell me again why I have to do this?" I asked from my bedroom where I was putting on a skirt and shirt. The skirt is one of those straw-like ones that's always wrinkly, and you dry it in a knot. It is brown with beaded designs on the top band. Then I had on an auburn-brown peasant shirt on, that isn't too bad really. I just could loose the skirt.

"You gotta try on new clothes after you get them home because they always feel different." Lula said on the other side of the door. "Now you done yet? Cause I wanna see them again."

"I'm done, but I'm not coming out." This is too humiliating to come out; I'm in a dress people!

"Say what? You coming out if I gotta come in there and drag you. You gotta get used to it sooner or later." So Lula charges in and shoves me out the bedroom, which is no amazing feat; Lula is like three times as big as me. To my horror Stephanie and Lula weren't the only people here. While I was changing Joe had dropped by, and I think they were holding him against his will too. "See, don't this look great on her? I mean brown ain't really her color, but really she looks good in any color I bet."

"Joe's here! Let me back in there!"

"Oh no you don't."

"Joe stopped by my apartment looking for me." Stephanie said. "We thought it might help if we had a man's objective opinion too. It really does look good Cora, doesn't she look good in that Joe?"

He definitely looked as uncomfortable as me. "Uh, yeah."

"Joe give a real opinion here!"

"What, she does. What else am I supposed to say?"

"She doesn't like dresses and we want a man's opinion on what he thinks. Is it so hard to give more than a one syllable answer!"

Okay, this is getting out of hand. "Yo, people." They all look to me now. "Thank you for the support but Joe is as uncomfortable here as me, so don't worry about it. And I'd really appreciate it if I could go in and put on pants!" It was then that nightmare number two happened, because someone knocked on my door, and I don't want anyone outside this room seeing this embarrassment. When I turned to run back into the safety of solitude, I found my path hindered by the wall of tiger stripes that was Lula. Stephanie answered the door, and nightmare number two just became nightmare number one. Ranger walked in. Now I want to clarify to myself that I wasn't terrified of him seeing me because I have a crush, since I don't. No. I didn't want him to see me because whenever he has seen me I portray the tommy-girl redneck-hillbilly-farm-girl; and this is not how tommy-girl redneck-hillbilly-farm-girls dress.

He also looked like he regretted walking into this, and he tried to leave but Steph had already closed the door.

"Great, we have another male opinion!" Lula said. Ranger's eye got wide and he looked at her. His eyes were absolutely screaming 'What the fuck?'

Steph shoved him into the chair since Joe was on the couch. "There, sit."

Joe and Ranger exchanged looks and Joe said, "Hey, I was here by accident too. I was looking for Steph and got dragged over here."

I saw some folders in Ranger's hand, and I asked what they were.

"I have a case I was going to ask help on." He said.

"Okay, let me get out of this and I'll talk. Move Lula." She moved out of my way but followed me into the bedroom. Stephanie got up quick and followed. "You guys do know I can undress myself don't you?" I think I heard a snicker from the living room for that. I must have said it a little loud.

"You gotta try on that lilac dress now," Lula whispered, "Ranger's here, and he's got the hots for you."

"What?" I can't believe Lula just said that.

Steph was a might confused as well. "What do you mean Ranger's got the hots for her, did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Sshhh! Yeah, today when Ranger came into the office, Cora was standing in front of Connie's desk, and he came up and made a pass at her."

"Lula it was not a pass." I sure hope they don't hear us in here. Please God don't let them hear us.

"It was too a pass."

"Wait, what did he do?" Steph asked.

"He put his hand on her back, all sexy like, and leaned over her to both drop off his paperwork, and read what she was reading. If she'd have had a different shirt on he'd have been staring down it."

"OHMYGOD!"

"Stephanie! Keep it down. There isn't anything going on, but I don't want them to think there is."

"Oh, well Ranger already knows it, I mean, he feeled you up. If you had stayed standing there he probably would have gone for your ass. So the point is, you gotta go out there in that sexy lilac dress and show off for him."

"No, the point is I feel like a idiot in _this_ dress, so I'm going to put on jeans and go talk to him about whatever he wants help with. There will be no parading, no showing off!"

"After you do the dress."

"Yeah Cora, you gotta do that. At least to let us see how it fits again." Steph tried to reason.

"Trust me," I said, "it fits and I'm not going to look any better."

I tried to reason with them, but it was no use. They would only leave me alone when I agreed to play _Barbie_ one more time. So they went back out, and I put on the dress. It is pretty, I mean I like it, and I just don't see myself being comfortable wearing it. It's lilac purple, with wide shoulder straps that cross in the back. It's short, only halfway down to my knees, so there I'm uncomfortable, but it does cover up the scars on my back. For that I'm grateful. "Okay. I've got it on but I'm not coming out."

"What do you mean you're not coming out?" Steph asked.

"I mean, I… am… not… coming… out. No salgo, if you need a Spanish translation."

My sit-in didn't last long. As before, Lula came in and pushed my butt out after zipping up the back. It was more horrifying than the first time. Joe was on the couch with Steph, but Ranger was in the chair. His arms were crossed and his eyes bore holes in me. He's probably not going to want to take me on a job with him anymore; this is demeaning and humiliating. I'm no longer 'cool' and I know it. Plus I'm probably fire engine red of embarrassment.

"See Cora, you look great." Lula tried to cheer me up, but it isn't working.

"Yeah, that looks even better than when in the store. What do you think Joe?"

"Um, yeah, why don't you think you look good?"

I gave Joe a look that asks 'are you kidding?'. "I _know_ I'm not real pretty, and I _don't_ think I look good in dresses. I've never had a reason to get all gussied up so I never bothered. I'm not trying to impress anyone, I'm me. And this," I motion to the dress I'm wearing, "is not me."

"What makes you think you're not pretty?" he asked.

"Well, twenty-eight years of experience and my own opinion. Can I get out of this?"

"No wait, we gotta figure this out." Lula said. "What, you don't respect yourself or something?"

"Okay, if we're going to have this conversation without me in pants, I need a drink." So I walk to the cabinet and get out a bottle of dandelion wine and a bottle of strawberry, trying to decide. I look back at them, definitely strawberry. It's stronger. So I grab a wine glass and some ice because it's warm, and pour myself a very small glass. A little bit of this goes a long way. Then I take a sip right there at the counter, jerking because I took too big of a sip. This stuff has a helluva punch. Damn I'm in a tight spot. Please little strawberries in flowing spunky alcoholic juices, make them go away. I turned around; still there, and watching me. Damn. Not enough hooch yet. I took my glass over to where people were sitting, bringing a chair with me, and sit down. Still everyone is watching me. "What? Does someone else want some?"

"What is it?" Lula asks.

"Homemade strawberry wine. Strongest I have, and that says a lot. Strawberry wine is really strong, then next comes my dandelion wine, and lastly way down the list is my grape wine. My dad makes it. To give you a hint of potency, he sends a warning label with every twenty-ounce bottle of strawberry, that if your going to open it and drink it, be where you want to stay the night. Same for the dandelion, but it's not as bad."

"Wow, can I try a sip? Then we can talk about your self esteem issues." Lula asked.

"Sure. And I already know I have self esteem issues, so why do we need to talk? I don't have self _respect_ issues though, because I respect myself. I just have no confidence in myself."

Joe even got a drink of the wine to try it out. "This ain't half bad. Really does have a kick. So what's the big deal anyway. You say you're not pretty but I beg to differ. Not as bad as you think. And you don't look that bad in the dress."

"Gee thanks." I bury myself further into the chair. I can't tell what Ranger's thinking, but he's trying awful hard not to stare. "Okay, I'm changing because I'm definitely not comfortable in this. So I'll be back."

So I came back out and nothing much had changed, except I put on jeans and a t-shirt. I feel so much better. I hate being stared at, and in that dress I felt like it. Eventually Lula, then Stephanie, and Joe left; with promise that I'd attend dinner the following night. Soon Ranger was the only one left, and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that. He handed me the file he'd been holding all night. It wasn't a skip like I thought. The folder had some logo on the front, with the words RangeMan written. I don't know what it is, but I'm betting the coincidence with Ranger isn't one.

"What's this?" It was the profile of a man named William Beets, plus a daily schedule of his activities. I'm really confused now, why does he have all this?

"RangeMan is contracted to repossess this guy's car. Those are his vitals and information about his habits. I was wanting some help. Stephanie's done this once before, but she doesn't anymore. But I didn't know if you'd be up to it, especially after tonight."

"Why, what does the job entail?"

"I need a temporary distraction. If you have pants that'll work you can do that instead of the dress; but I know that dress would."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let me see what I have that's distracting enough. Here," I point to the part where the guy goes to a bar almost every night, "if we can get him while he's drunk it won't matter."

"That's what I planned. Lets see what you have to wear."

"I think I can find something." So I go searching through my closet, and there isn't much. I found a peasant shirt we bought today that comes above my waist and is pretty low cut. Along with my high boots and low cut jeans with my big belt buckle and it shouldn't be too bad. I put some dangly earrings in and brush my hair out, mussing it and trying to curl it out with the brush. It worked a little, I have layers, so the big curls out aren't all the same. I still put on my worn-out weave Australian cowboy hat on, for effect, but it made me look really out of town. So I chucked it.

Ranger was scratching Annie when I came out. I must not have looked too bad, his eyebrows raised when I walked out.

We walked out to his car and he beeped his remote to a black Porsche. "Wow, a Porsche. I've never ridden in a Porsche." Not as much room inside as I thought. "Never really understood it, buying such a fancy car. Compensating maybe." HaHa. The last phrase I said, I said with emphasis. It got a look from him too, saying 'yeah right'.

He parked a little ways down from a bar, lighting up the night in neon glow. He pointed to a silver car under the streetlight right in front of the bar's front window. "That silver Cadillac is our target. Tank and Cal should show any minute. I need you to go inside and distract the guy, because he parks right in front of the bar where he can see his car. He only comes if he can park there, and we saved it for him. Otherwise he'd have tried another bar. There they are, let's go. I'll point him out to you and keep watch. When he's distracted enough we'll get it."

"What am I supposed to do to keep this guys attention. If you expect me to give him a lap dance you got another thing coming."

"Hopefully a young woman talking to him will be distracting enough. He likes his girls young and innocent, or appear that way."

"Great, so he's a creep. Well would it help if, like, I talked like in a valley girl accent? Unfortunately it like drops my IQ like twenty points, but it like makes me sound so much younger you know? And it's like even better if I like chew gum, cause you know young girls are like always chewing gum."

Okay, I think I actually creeped Ranger out with that bit, but I'm sure it will help. "I'll get you when we're done."

I stuck some gum in my mouth on the way, just in case. The bar was dark and the people were depressing. Ranger pointed him out at a small table that had a good view of his car outside. I don't know what I'll do to catch his attention, maybe that fake trip thing. That should work. So I start walking over, Ranger has long since disappeared into the crowd. As I walked past I moved a chair out of my way, but not far enough, and tripped over the legs, falling into his lap. He jumped, and I'm pretty impressed with the reality it personified. Okay, enough talk about big words, only simple now. Oh good, I spilled his drink, leverage.

"Hey you biiicsaabe," he was so obviously going to call me a bitch, until he looked at me, wet with his damn drink. "are you alright cutie?"

"Yeah," chew, chew, "I just tripped on that dumb chair, you know, it's just like so dark in here I can't see where I'm going." Flash a smile at him, bat the eyelashes, do I have a bite? "I, like, feel really bad about your drink. Can I buy you another one? That's like, not a problem."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. Why don't you have a seat, I'll buy you a drink. After all, it's your shirt that mine ended up all over." Oh god, he's doing the eyebrow thing, how tacky is that. Especially since he has gold chains and a suit.

I try to look flirtatious and young and innocent, but I'm not sure how I'm doing. "Okay, I'll just sit down here. So, like, what's your name, _stud_?"

"Name's Will and what _will_ you prefer to drink?"

Oh, yuck. "Oh I don't know, I'm not much of a drinker. Maybe you should pick for me."

"Alright." He was still giving me the sleazy eye, though he wasn't trying for it to be sleazy. He was really hitting on me hard, but I don't know what he was saying cause I honestly wasn't listening. I was paying more attention to the location of his hands; specifically the one driving it's way up my leg. I can't take this anymore. I pick up the hand feeling my thigh and begin to examine it.

"What are you doing cutie?"

"Oh," I say while still examining it. "There's a lot you can learn about a person from their hand, and I'm not just talking about palm reading. You know." Smile, giggle, smile, chew, chew.

"Yeah? Well what can you tell me about my hand?" He leaned in real close because I was already.

"Well let's see, your hand is soft which means you take care of yourself, but there is some roughness to it that shows you still know how to work _hard_. You have a _long_ thumb, which means your _sensitive_ in bed. People with longer thumbs tend to be better _lovers_ because of this. Your fingernails are a dark flush pink, telling me that your really _hot_ in bed as well. On the top of your hand I can see the tendons and knuckles are _strong_ and _long_. That means that you have a _wild_ side that doesn't mind _kinky_ things with _ropes_ and _chains_. I think that's about it from your hand." I place his hand back on the table.

"But we're not talking about my hand are we?"

"I might be, I might not." He looks real heated now, and won't take his eyes off me either. I have him right where I want him.

"So," he says, "I have a real nice apartment, why don't you come on back with me and we can see if your right about my,… uh, hand." Okay, I guess I don't have him quite where I want him, because now he kind of pushing it. I sure hope Ranger gets done soon. Shit, I don't know what else to do to stall for time. This guy wants to get out now. I don't know what else to do except smile idiotically and play around with this guy.

Just when I was really getting annoyed at his oh-so-friendly-fingers, his expression changed as he looked behind me. It was more of an annoyed kind, like something was bothering him. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He asked. "Get lost, can't you see I'm trying to talk to this lady."

It occurred to me that the person he was talking to might be Ranger, so I turn around, and sure enough it was. He was standing just behind me, with his arms crossed.

"I'm here to get her." Ranger said, his eyes were in shadow making him look very menacing. If I didn't know who he was I would have wet myself. Hell, I think I'm going to anyway.

"You know this creep?" William asked.

"Yeah." I said, taking a pause to chew my gum and send a really annoyed look at Ranger. "He's my older brother, and he keeps ruining my life." Ha, give exasperated sigh for effect, "I'm old enough to take care o myself, Todd."

At the mention of Ranger being my big brother, William went a little white. "No, that's okay. Maybe you should go home with him, I'm actually kind of tired and not feeling up to things tonight." He quickly got up and rushed for the door.

"Wait Will!" I cry after, actually to get him to run faster away, hee hee. "God! You always…" William is now way outside of earshot, "save my butt. Thanks." We heard some shouts from outside; he obviously found that he couldn't find his car.

"Let's go out the back way to avoid him." Ranger said, as he grabbed my arm and started steering me toward the back door. "You made me your brother?"

"Well I didn't want to make you a boyfriend, and I couldn't think of anything else that would scare him more than an irate older brother." Hey, it worked so he shouldn't be complaining. The guy doesn't know who I am, so if I see him again, no problem. Except next time he tries playing piano on my legs it'll be ballad of War of 1812 on his face.

The car ride back to my apartment was in silence; surprise, surprise. When Ranger finally pulled into the parking lot it was only ten o'clock. We weren't at the bar very long, because everything went pretty smoothly. He put the Porsche in park and said, "I'll send your cut in the mail from RangeMan for tonight."

Great, compensation for tonight's horror. That was the grossest thing I've ever had happen to me, and I've done some pretty gross things. I still feel his hands on me, yuck! I'm going inside and taking a long hot shower, and scrubbing him off!

That was all Ranger had to say, so I got out and walked up to my apartment, and as promised took a long hot shower to scrub off every trace of William Beets. It was harder than I thought, because I could still remember the bastard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

I'm a little nervous about this dinner tonight with Stephanie's family, especially since she said I'd need some luck, and tried to get me to change my mind. I feel like I'm all in knots, even taking Annie for her walk didn't help any. It's not even noon yet, and I doubt anyone will be around for a while. I guess I need to stretch more than my 'normal' muscles, so I open my bedroom window because it isn't facing the street. I haven't morphed in weeks; this could take a little more effort than usual.

So I opened my bedroom window and stood back, hopefully no one is peeping into it with binoculars right now. This is the one secret of mine I would kill for if anyone found out, like when the spies say 'I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you.' Okay, maybe I wouldn't kill them if someone found out, but I'd be really ticked off. I turn around and see Annie sitting at the bedroom door watching me.

"Guard the place while I'm gone. I'll be back in a bit." She seemed to nod her head in agreement. I moved away from the window, so I'm not in view. It's always a strange feeling, I wouldn't call it pain but it's far from comfortable. The very first time I tried it on my own it was a bit painful because I screwed up and didn't change fast enough. I was trying to change into a monkey; usually quite simple because their physiological makeup is similar to ours. But those problems are to be expected when first learning the craft, or if it's been a while.

No matter how many times I do this, I'm never ready for it. Today I think I'll go for a bird, a sparrow maybe. I can fly around the neighborhood unnoticed that way, and no one will know the difference. In my corner I close my eyes and try to concentrate on a sparrow. This is the hardest part, because I need to empty my mind as much as I can and concentrate on the animal I'm going to change into. Therefore, this is when everything I don't want to think comes into my head. Like, if I were to try yoga, my mind wouldn't be any louder or more annoying than then. See now, I'm wandering. I need to focus, focus, bird, bird. Little sparrow birdie, cute little sparrow on the sidewalk. I used to feed the sparrows popcorn outside the hospital with my dad. That was fun. They all crowded around us on the sidewalk. They're so cute. I miss seeing my dad. I wonder how my parents are doing back in Ohio. I haven't seen them in a year or so. I should call home. Maybe I can do that this afternoon after all this. Crap, I got off track again. Okay, what was I supposed to be thinking? Oh yeah, a sparrow. Sparrow, sparrow, sparrow…

Suddenly I feel the all too familiar tingling sensation beginning in my fingers and toes, and moving upward. In a matter of seconds I take a small hop and feel my feet lift off the floor. I'm airborne, being suspended only by my beating wings. I open my eyes and I'm a little confused; the world seems a lot bigger and my vision has changed. A bird's eyes are placed differently on his head than a human's, so it takes me a minute to adjust.

Soon I'm out the window and into the world. I just don't get it, I'm terrified of heights; as a human, but I don't really have any problem flying as a bird. Maybe I feel more secure because birds were meant to fly and humans weren't. I better go down closer to the ground for now, until I get used to this again. I'm not very graceful; it's been a while since I've done this. I haven't morphed once since I came to Jersey. I travel down the street flying a little higher to avoid the traffic. Now that I've adjusted, I think I'll have some fun. I fly higher and higher in the direction of the park a few blocks away. It doesn't take long to get there. After all, I'm flying so I don't have to stop at all the stop signs and traffic lights.

I fly down and perch in a tree next to the park's pond and rest for a while. The geese are all surrounding a group of kids throwing them bread. If they don't watch it those geese are going to be on top of them. Some look pretty bold, getting right up to those kids and ripping the bread from their hands.

That one piece just lying out there looks good. I don't think the geese have seen it yet. I quickly take flight and swoop down, grabbing it in my mouth, and fly back up without anyone noticing. At least, that's what I expected to happen; but there was one slight miscalculation in my dive. Instead of swooping down, grabbing the bread and zooming up again, I missed. I hit ground instead of bread, skidding hard into the grass. In the process I hit a very angry goose. I'm not going to worry about the damn bread, just get me airborne!

Dizzily, I flap a few feet between myself and the angry goose, and fly away in a zigzag pattern, closely followed. Damn! The first time I morph in I don't know how long, I end up a tiny dizzy bird being chased by a big angry goose! My dizziness is starting to go away, even though I have to zig, zag, dip, and duck to avoid this stupid goose. I gotta fly into a tree; he can't go after me in a tree. I can't believe I have this gifted ability to not only turn into animals but communicate and understand them, but because I'm so dizzy I can't make heads or tails of this stupid goose! Other than I hit him and he's angry.

I fly deep into the first tree I find, where the goose is too big to follow. He squawks a few threats at me before going back to his friends. I take a few minutes to regain my bearings and then take off back for my apartment. I've had enough excitement for today.

  

By five thirty I had taken a shower, thoroughly groomed Annie, and cleaned the apartment; as good as I care to do. There are still piles of clutter everywhere, but hey, at least it's organized clutter. I was going to ride to Stephanie's family's place with her and Joe, and I wanted to be ready with plenty of time since I don't know how long it will take to get there.

About quarter till I heard knocking at my door, and found Stephanie and Joe on the other side.

"Are you ready?" Stephanie asked.

"It's still not too late to back out you know." Joe insisted, "We could say you got sick or something."

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just get my coat." When I turned to get my coat I heard an _umph_ from the doorway, assuming Stephanie just elbowed Joe. "Alright, I'm ready. I'll be back later Annie."

Joe drove because he has enough space in his SUV for the three of us. He drove to a neighborhood pretty close to my apartment. It looks familiar; I think this is one of the places I drove through trying to get a feel for the place. Well, I guess I was also looking to see if my intuition got any stronger anywhere. We haven't driven very long; Joe's already pulling over in front of a house. Hey, this is the same house I always got a weird feeling from whenever I drove past. The only difference is this time there are two women standing on the olive side's porch. I'm guessing they are Stephanie's mother and grandmother, because they looked to old to be anything else; no offense. They look so menacing, side by side on the porch, arms crossed. There is a big difference though, since the older woman was more than a head shorter than the other.

I'm so nervous to meet her family; I'm jittery all the way up the walk. It's not like I'm her high school boyfriend taking her to the prom or anything either; I'm just a friend. But what are they going to think of me? I'm nothing like anyone here; I'm not from the city, I'm not catholic, and I'm not Italian. Before any introductions could be made the older woman asked, "Who's your friends Stephanie?"

"This is Cora Benjamin. She moved into my building about a month ago. Cora this is my mom and grandma Mazur."

"Hi there, Cora is it? You look like a nice girl; I bet you got a story to tell. Stephanie seems to bring home the most interesting people to dinner. Though you don't look as interesting as that one she-man she brought home. What was his name, Sally Sweet, that's the one." Looks like Grandma Mazur is used to rambling one without people listening, she's blabbing away before we've even got up to the porch. "Yeah, he was something else. He is one of them, what do you call 'um, Transylvanians, no; transimites? No, transvestites, that's the one. He dresses like a girl, only he's a man. Got's some pretty nice dresses too. And once Steph brought home a Negro woman for dinner. But I guess they don't like to be called than anymore, they prefer 'person of color' or something like that, more politically correct I guess. Oh, and how can I forget that hot Latino man you brought home, the one you work with catching bad guys." In front of us Stephanie's mother was holding her breath, trying to give a death scare to Grandma Mazur. I guess she doesn't see it, or is immune; she probably does this a lot. "Boy that man is hot," she continued. "I'd like to get him in a room, just me and him, and just,"

"MOTHER!" Thank God Stephanie's mom halted that visual, I really don't need it. But she has to be talking about Ranger, haha. Any woman that old who can talk about a guy like that out loud is okay by me; I think. Looks like the rest of the crowd doesn't share my sentiments. Stephanie mother is rubbing her head like a migraine, Steph is plain hiding hers in her hand, and Joe has a look of total accusation at Steph that says 'I don't know, but don't tell me because I don't want to.'

We walked into the house, silent, pondering the new information Grandma Mazur hath bestowed upon us. I almost fell over backwards; the smell of cooked food bombarded me so hard as I walked in the door. Already there was a man sitting at the table in the dining room, and a woman feeding a baby while she held her. I'm guessing it's a her, she's wrapped in a pink blanket, and there's pink all over her. I sure hate all that infant-color-stereotype-brainwashing. That's the problem with gung-ho parents, they buy their little girl everything pink, and thus instilling in her brain from birth that pink goes with girls. Same goes with boys, but I don't have time to debate myself on that issue; besides, I'd win.

Suddenly someone smacks into me as they're coming into the room.

"Mary Alice," Steph's mom says, "Don't run in the house, and tell Cora you're sorry for running into her."

"I wasn't running, I was galloping. Horses don't run."

She sits down across from me and I see who it was. I sit frozen. The girl, Mary Alice I guess, she's about seven maybe eight. Or maybe I'm off; I always was bad at judging age. But this is her, I know it. This is the strangest and strongest feeling of dejavu I've ever had. I know it's her, the person I've been looking for; the one like me. Ironic she just drops in my lap. Here I've been looking for several years and now I just happen to have dinner with her because I befriended her family. I am totally creeped out now.

"Cora." Steph beside me nudges my arm, guess I kinda zoned there. "You were kinda zoning for a second there." Damn I'm good. "Anyway, this is my dad, my sister Valerie, she's holding her newest, baby Lisa, her husband Albert, Val's daughter Mary Alice, my mother, whom you know, Val's other daughter Angie, and you know Joe and Grandma Mazur." She pointed to everyone respectively, at least as best she could. We were very cramped around the table. "Everyone, this is Cora, she moved into my building about a month ago, and she's new to Trenton."

Her dad and Joe immediately dug into the food, but Grandma opened up the table to questions between mouthfuls. "So where did you live before Trenton?"

"A lot of places really. I've been traveling for a couple years, but I grew up in Ohio."

"Ohio, really. Well I'll be; I never met anyone who lived in that state. Was there anything interesting about it?"

"Uh, well we do have the rock'n'roll hall of fame in Cleveland."

"Wow! I bet you've been there lots of times. Do they really have Elvis' body in a big glass box in there!"

"No, I don't think they have Elvis on display there; just some of his stuff."

"Yeah, I guess they wouldn't have his body there, since he didn't die, just went back to his planet."

"His planet!"

"Well yeah, Elvis was an alien; didn't you know that? They faked his death when he went back to his home planet, wherever that is."

"Elvis wasn't an alien; he was from Memphis, Tennessee."

"Oh course he was an alien, he probably just landed in Memphis. Tell me, who else talks like that? Who else walks like he does? I tell ya, he walked and talked like that because he was an alien. It's proven fact, just look in any of those papers in the supermarket."

Yeah, the supermarket tabloids. An awkward silence followed Grandma's enlightening comments, and I figured I should steer the conversation back to Earth.

"And, hm, what else is in Ohio. Well, we have one of the largest Amish Communities in the US. I don't know of much famous stuff in Ohio."

"Amish, ain't those the people who are like the old pilgrims? They don't use electricity and get around on horses and stuff?"

"Yeah. The largest community is in Holms County,

"Well I'll be. Have you ever seen um! I'd love to meet me one of them. They probably got a story to tell, they do. Do they speak English, or some gobble-de-gook?"

"They speak English, but also a kind-of Pennsylvania-Dutch, which is sort of like German."

"Are they nice?"

"For the most part they're pretty nice, about like any other person. You meet good people, and bad people. We have a bunch around where I grew up; in fact our horse-shoer is Amish, and I got all my halter and harness equipment from an Amish harness and leather shop."

"So you had horses? Ain't that a pip. I bet you had a ton of them."

"Yeah, we had a few regular ones, a couple drafts, and miniature horses. Plus cows, a few sheep and goats, and chickens and ducks. I grew up on a farm out in the stix."

"Wow! I don't know if I've ever met a real farmer. I've been living in this here city my whole live. Did you make moonshine and go huntin with your coon dogs and do things like go to rodeos, grow your own food, and make coonskin hats? Those coonskin hats sure are a pip, with that tail an all. Sure would like to have one of them."

"You're thinking of the south; that's where moonshine comes from."

"Oh yeah, but what about the other stuff?"

"Well my family does hunt, that's how I know how to shoots guns and bow-an-arrows, but we didn't go out with a posse of coon dogs. We do farm corn and hay and beans for selling, but we just had a simple garden for us. And sorry, but we don't make our own coonskin hats. They are cool though."

Luckily I seemed to have satisfied Grandma's questions for now. She quieted down, and others too advantage of the silence to start other conversations amongst themselves. I still couldn't get over Mary Alice though. I'm so close, but I don't know how to proceed. I think Steph is my best bet; I just have to figure out how to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

There wasn't much conversation for the ride home. It was, after all, a five minute drive. Okay, ten minutes; but that's still not very long.

"I'm just going to drop you off tonight." Joe told Stephanie when he had stopped in our lot. "I have to work early tomorrow."

"Why are you working?" Stephanie asked. "Tomorrow's Sunday, you don't work Sundays."

"But they're short people and it's a big case."

"What's the case?"

"Come on Steph, we've been through this before. You know I can't divulge classified information."

"Didn't stop you before."

"That was because you were working on the same case, sort-of."

I don't really feel like being in the middle of this, so I jump out of the car now. Stephanie immediately followed. After brief goodbyes Joe drove off leaving us to walk to the building in the dark. Talk about rude.

I still have to figure out how I'm going to break all this to Steph. I mulled over it the whole five minutes of the drive home, plus most of dinner. I guess the best way is to just come out and say it. I should probably put padding on the floor though; I don't want her to get a concussion if she faints.

As we approach our doors I realize this is my last chance tonight. "Hey Steph."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come in for a while? I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"Is it about my family? Did they freak you out or something? Because I'm really sorry if they did."

"No, um, I mean it is, but they don't or, uh, hm. Why don't you just come in and I can talk." Okay, she's in the apartment, that's the easy part. Oh God, 'that's the easy part'! I sound like a serial killer! "Here, you might want to sit down." So we sit down at the kitchen table, now what? Crap, I'm really asking 'now what'.

"Uhm, Steph there's actually a lot of stuff you don't know about me; stuff that's really weird."

"What, like you used to be a guy?"

"No, that is really weird, but actually this is weirder."

"What can be weirder than that?"

"Okay, you have a point but this is getting nowhere. Let's try this. Have you ever noticed when some people are just so much in tune with animals that it's scary? That they seem to know exactly what the animal is thinking and will do. And I'm not talking about trained animals, or people who have lived with their pets for so long they become accustomed with their habits. I mean that they really do know what they're thinking and doing."

"Are you talking about those pet psychics?"

"Yeah, sort of. Only these people are for real."

"I don't know, I guess I've seen people like that."

"Good, because that explains a little of what I'm saying. Those people really can understand animals thoughts, feelings, emotions and just understand them. They are descendents of people like me."

"What do you mean 'people like you'? What are you?"

"I'm someone who can, change, into animals."

"Right. What did you really want to talk to me about?"

"That's it; I need to talk to you about this. I really can change into animals."

I don't like the puzzled look and uncomfortable silence I got from her. She probably thinks I've gone off my rocker and wonders if she should take me to the funny farm right now. Bring on the men with white coats. I sure wish she'd say something though, anything.

"So, you can turn into animals."

"Yes."

"I still don't believe it."

"Here, I'll demonstrate." I pretty much figured I'd have to do this. No one believes me when I tell them. Wait, who am I fooling, the only other people who know are my family. Now, what should I do…? Something impressive, like a tiger. No, probably would freak her out more. Maybe I'll just start small, like with a butterfly and work my way up. Well, here goes…

I step back for launch, noting that this is the one time out of any I need to do this without incident. Luckily I did, and within 4 seconds I was a floating butterfly. These stupid butterfly eyes are weird though, I can't see Steph very clearly. I think I'll go something bigger; something not a bug. So I go the next one up, a cardinal this time. Aw, now I can see her but she's totally freaked. I think that's enough of that. I fly down to the floor and change back into me.

Yup, she's freaked. She has frozen, with her mouth partially open and her eyes big as baseballs. "Okay, Steph I know this looks bad, but it's not really. It's actually kind of cool. And I'm still me; everything I've told you about myself is completely true. I've just not told you everything; this being one of them. And I know how it looks, it's just… I mean… please blink."

After another minute or two, she came around. "So da-ja, wha! ... So, you've been able to turn into animals this whole time! You weren't a fly yesterday were you? Cause I had one in my apartment I just couldn't get rid of."

"No, no I wasn't a fly yesterday, and this really does have a point. What I need to talk to you more is Mary Alice."

"What about her?"

"Have you noticed anything different in her than other kids her age? Or other kids at all?"

"No, she's just a happy little girl. There's nothing wrong with her."  
"What about her obsession with horses, and pretending to be one."

"That's just a phase she's going through. Come on, I mean I once believed I could be Wonder Woman, and jumped off the garage roof to try to fly. There's nothing unusual in Mary Alice's behavior."

"Yeah there is. Trust me when I tell you, Mary Alice isn't just pretending. She really thinks she's a horse."

"Hahahaha, yeah, right. And I'm really Wonder Woman."

"How long has she been obsessed with horses?"

"I don't know, as long as I've known her. About three years at least."

"And how long has she been pretending to be a horse?"

"Same amount of time I would guess. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Think Stephanie, how many girls her age are still trapped in idle fantasies of being an animal? It's not like she's mentally off or anything, she's a smart girl. And you know me to be right, after you saw that it's possible."

"Yeah but, well I don't know. But…" She completed her sentence with a look like a light bulb turned on in her head. A tiny bit of recognition or memory just registered.

"What, your thinking of something, what?"

"I just had a thought, are there more people like you? With certain special power thingy's, only different?"

"Yeah, why; there are people around with all sorts of special abilities. And we prefer abilities; powers make us feel like super heroes."

"Yeah yeah, well I met a few of you a couple years back. It was during Christmas time and this guy, I still can't believe it, I mean my door was locked and dead bolted and he still just came in. I don't know if he dropped from the ceiling, or just walked through my door, but one moment I'm eating my cereal and the next there he is. I totally forgot about him, I mean how can I forget someone like that. With the way he was and,"

"Wait. Slow down. Who is this you're talking about? You've already meat someone like me? He could walk through walls? What was their name? What did they look like?"

"I can't remember their name offhand; it was something weird that's not really a name at all. He was tall, and I can't remember his hair, I think it was sandy color. But it was kinda long, like shoulder length; or was it short. Anyway, what was his name, uh um, Diesel. That's it."

"Diesel! You've met Diesel?"

"Yeah, you know him too?"

"You mean arrogant asshole Diesel, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Then yeah I know him. You get to meet a lot of 'gifted' people when you are. There's something about us that just automatically knows. Anyway, he's not really an old friend, but more of an old annoyance. I'd bump into him every now an then like, six or seven years ago. He was an arrogant asshole then, and sounds like he is now. But he's harmless really. And he can't walk through walls, but he can pop in and out places like disappearing, and he has some magic thing with locks."

"Sounds like Ranger. I swear, I could have twenty locks on my door, anything between regular locks, dead bolts, card keys, combinations, and chain slides, and he could still get in the door without making a sound."

"Wow. Well I don't think he's one of 'us'. At least I haven't sensed it, and it's like our sixth sense kind of thing. Well, the thing is Steph, I've been traveling around the US looking for Mary Alice; I just didn't know who I was looking for. I'm supposed to be her "mentor" and "tutor" through this, so she learns about it and doesn't get hurt or do something dumb. I had one, and I was supposed the next in line to do the same; Mary Alice. That's where I need your help. I need you to help me get Mary Alice so I can help her."

"Well, how are we supposed to do that?"

"I was thinking about that. I found a stable in the phone book outside of town. Do you think your family would buy it if you said you and I were going to take her to see the horses there because I know so much about them? I need you to get Mary Alice alone though, I don't want to bring her family into this yet. I'm not ready, and your family is big. I'm afraid your grandma is going to blab it all over town how proud she is."

"Yeah, that is a risk in telling Grandma Mazur. I suppose with that excuse they would send her alone. I mean Angie isn't into horses at all. We could give it a try."

"Thank you so much. That's pretty much it, and I'm sure that's plenty for you to absorb for one night anyway."

  

The next few days went by a blur. Mary Alice was in school, and Stephanie worked so I was a bit bored. The only thing I had going this week was collecting a skip with Lula's help. Lucky for us it went without incident, I wonder how many of those we will have. I'm pretty jittery today. Steph talked to her sister, and she thought taking Mary Alice to the stables was a good idea. She asked Angie if she wanted to go, but Angie respectfully declined and asked 'if Stephanie knew how much bacteria can be found on horses, let alone the ground in an unclean stable?' At least, that's what I was told she said. In my opinion, any eleven year old, or twelve or whatever, that says something like that has some serious issues; and needs the farm more than ever. But that's just my opinion, and for another time.

Steph and I went to pick up Mary Alice from school to take her directly over. I drove, simply because neither of us trusted her car. It's muffler fell off the other day.

"You sure this is going to work?" Steph asked me while we were waiting outside the school for the bell.

"Well, it should. As long as Mary Alice can keep quiet about it. Here they come. Should one of us stand on the sidewalk and usher this way? She doesn't know what my truck looks like."

"I'll do it, she barely knows you."

Stephanie didn't have to wait long before Mary Alice came running toward her. Even her book bag is _My Little Pony_, it's so cute! "Hi Mary Alice, you get to ride in the back with Annie."

"Wow, a dog. She's pretty. What's her name? So we're going to a real horse farm! I can't wait!"

"Well," Steph said as she settled in her seat, "we kind of need to talk about that. See, we have something super fun we need your help with, but it's a secret. Do you want to help us?"

"What is it?"

"Well we can't tell you until you promise to keep it a secret, just between the four of us; me, you, Cora, and Annie. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Okay, part of the secret is that we aren't exactly going to the horse farm like we told your mom. We just needed to tell them that so they wouldn't know what we were really doing."

Oh God Stephanie, do you have to make it sound like we're kidnapping the kid!

"So what are we doing?"

"It's, uh, a surprize, but you'll like it just as much when we get there."

She doesn't look totally convinced that it'll be as much fun as a horse farm. I wouldn't be either if I was her. It was at least a twenty minute drive just to get out of the city during rush hour. Earlier in the week I had scouted out a location, near the stables, but out in the boonies far enough for privacy. We'll just have to walk through a field and go around a tree grove, but I don't have a problem with that. I'm glad the ground is dry though, I don't know how these two feel about mud.

  

Alright, we've walked to the tree grove in the field, all without incident. My truck is off the side of the road, a little used dirt road, so it should be fine. Crap, we did lock it didn't we? Oh well, too late to go check it now.

"Alright Mary Alice." I begin after I've thoroughly checked to make sure we're not visible. "I bet you're really wondering why we're out in the middle of nowhere in a field."

"Yeah, I thought we were going to see horses."

"Well that's where the secret comes in. See, I need to show you something and talk to you, but no one else can know about it. Let me ask you this, why do you love horses so much?"

"I've always loved horses. I want to be one. They're so pretty, and fast, and beautiful."

"Yeah, they are aren't they. What's with this wanting to be one? You're not a horse, you're a little girl."

"No, I think sometimes I am a horse."

"Like you turn into a horse?"

"No, that I am one."

"You want to know my secret?" I ask as if I was giving her privilaged information. Well, I guess actually I am.

"What? We don't have to walk anywhere else do we?"

"No, I can tell you right here." She was sitting on a log for this conversation, so I kneel in front to bring myself down to her level. "I'm a horse. At least, I can be."

"No you can't. You don't have one of these." Just then she dug in her backpack and pulled out a wodden horse. It was beautiful, and almost seemed to glow. "It's warm because I'm like it. Do you have one of these?"

"Well mine isn't a horse, mine is actually a bunch of different animals because I can turn into any animal I want; not just horses."

"Nu-uh. I don't believe you."

"Trust me Mary Alice," Stephanie said, her first words since we arrived, "She's telling the truth."

I stand up and put my hands on my hips. "Do I have to prove it to you?"

"Uh-huh." She says as she crosses her arms.

So, for the second time I prepare to prove myself to another person. This time I change into a horse; luckily, it was quickly and without incident. Stephanie knew what was coming, and her eyes still were as big as Mary Alice's. I think I'm a white and black Pinto, if I changed right. Let me look, yeah, I'm good.

"WOW!" Were all the words Mary Alice said when I changed back into myself. The rest of the time I spent explaining things to her, accenting on how important it is to keep this a secret; at least for now. By the time we headed back to the truck, it had been just over two hours since we picked her up for school, and closing on six o'clock. I know this, because Stephanie looked at her watch and started getting nervous; afraid they would be late for supper and she'd hear about it all night. I guess that's a big deal around here. Yet another thing I don't have in common with these people.

  

I can't believe Mary Alice is coming along so well. I mean it was only two weeks ago that I first told her. She caught on faster than I expected, and so far I think it is still a secret between us; that's how I want it for now anyway. She doesn't need any more attention while she's still learning.

It's a beautiful day today, so my drive to the office is a nice one. Connie called earlier and said a job came in, so that's why I'm going in.

I'm so relaxed even this traffic light won't bother me. Well, it is actually staying red pretty long, and there isn't any traffic except me, at least I don't think so. Nope, there isn't. They get green for nothing. Sounds like Mansfield. To bad I don't want to turn right. But no, this is going to be a great day, I won't let anything bother me. Just relax and listen to the music. Santana is great to relax to.

BANG

"What The Hell Was That?" I yealled out loud. I sure as hell hope that was a car backfiring. I don't feel like being shot at in some drive-by. That's a city experience I wouldn't mind missing out on.

I scan the area to find a car, but there aren't any around. Then I saw it, in the alley to my right, the source of the sound. There are two guys in the alley by a dumbster; one holding a gun out in front of him. Whatever he's aiming at is behind the dumpster.

BANG BANG

"OH SHIT!" He shot it! He shot behind the dumpster! "What the hell is he shooting at?" What is that, is that a, A LEG! A Leg! My God there's a person back there! He shot a person! "**SHIT!**" **OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD**

Unfortunatly for me, and maybe them, but more me, my windows were open and my last explicitive scream was a little loud; because yeah, they heard me, and saw me. I'm really in trouble now, WHAT DO I DO? I'm frozen, is this shock? Is this what being in shock feels like, because I'm probably pretty damn close.

Just as the shooter raised his gun at me I gained control of my leg and slammed on the gas. I can't believe what I just saw, I can't believe thye did that! Just before I turn a corner, nearly swiping two parked cars, I see the two men run out into the street and watch me go. Dear God, please don't let them be reading my liscence plate.

I drove like one posessed straight to the office without any stops because I was too afraid to. Even when I reached the offic I hadn't snapped out of it. I carefully scanned the streets before jumping from my truck and running for the office. Once I got into the office I slam the door and pull down the blinds, catching the attention of Lula, Connie, and of all people Ranger. I didn't even notice that they were staring at me very confusedly. I just came in, locked the door, closed the blinds and slunk to the floor. I so can't believe what I just saw. You know, back in Ohio, I'd have never had this kind of problem. The only things that got shot back home were bambi and thumper. Maybe a racoon or a squirrl, but not people, not like that.

"Sup Cora. Well, not you no more. You're on the floor," Lula said, bringing me back to the world. "Girl you okay? You're whiter than usual, look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah," Connie added, "what are you doing on the floor? You look scared shitless down there."

I took a moment to gain what little composure I had before speaking. I don't know where to start. Did I imagine it? Was it real? Did I really see a guy be executed in the alley? "I don't know… Well, I mean I know, but I don't know if I really saw what I saw."

"Well then what did you maybe see?"

"I was waiting at a red light," I began, speaking fast and with barely any pauses, "and I was the only car around, and there was a bang and a guy but there weren't any cars around cause I was the only car cause there weren't any and there was a bang, and a guy, and then another bang and another guy and there was a dumpster, and a leg, and one guy had a gun and that was the bang and then I screamed or something and the guys, they heard me and the one with the gun, he aimed but I took off and came straight here and didn't make any stops, you know, I just went straight through traffic cause I didn't want to stop cause those guys ran out into the street but I turned a corner and didn't stop until I got here." I finished out of breath, and got more stares from the people around me.

After a substantial pause, Lula said, "Wha? Calm down and tell us slower."

Once I caught my breath again, "I said I was driving to the office, and stopped at a red light. When I was stopped, I heard a bang. I thought it was a car backfiring, but there weren't any cars around. When I looked around, I saw these guys in the alley! They were by a dumpster, and one of them was holding a gun…"

"A gun!" Lula interupted, "Well, I guess that ain't too special round here."

"Yeah, a gun. And he aimed at something behind the dumpster. Only, I couldn't see all that was behind it. But he shot the gun again, and then I saw a leg where he was shooting... There was a man there!... I screamed or cussed really loud or something, because they heard me, and saw me. I took off when he aimed the gun at me, and the ran out into the street when I turned the corner… I should tell the police shouldn't I; someone has to go get that body and tape it up as a crime scene or something… I'll be fine in a minute, I'm just a little freaked right now. Um Connie, could you dial police for me?"

"Already ahead of you."

I got up off the floor slowly, and went to retrieve the reciever from her outstreched hand. Ranger was already headed towards the stock room on his cell, and Lula was just watching it all from behind her desk, slurping a giant 7-11 Slurpie. "Yeah, could you put me through to Joe Morelli?" I said into the phone. "Yeah, I'll hold… Yeah Joe, it's Cora… Yeah, hi, listen, I need you to send some guys over to the corner of Stern St. and Fleetwood Ave. There's a body in the alley, behind a dumpster. At least there was when I saw it… No, I was driving to the office and stopped at the light and saw two guys there, and one of them shot this guy behind the dumpster… No, I don't feel like exlpaining it again right now, just send some people over there… I don't know who they were, or remember much about them. I was more concerned with getting out of there… Yes, I'm fine… I don't think so, I'm at the office… I'll be fine, you can get back to me later at my apartment. I'm not going anywhere… Thanks, bye."

After hanging up, I sat down on the couch and rested my head in my hands. Moments later Ranger came back, shutting his phone in the process.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" He asked.

I answered him without even looking up. "I don't think so. They ran out into the steet when I took off, but I didn't notice anything after."

"You're going straight home right?"

"Yes, as soon as I can move my feet."

"Then I'll drive behind you to be sure you weren't followed." He nudged my feet to get me going. "Come on."

I look up, way up, and say unconvincingly "I don't need you to follow me. I'll be fine. No one tailed me, so theres no reason for you to waste your time."

"Nonetheless, come on. Quicker you get home the better."

I'm too exausted from my scare to fight for my freedom. So doing the most defiant thing I could manage, a sigh, I got up and walked to the door, but was stopped from exiting because Ranger had grabbed my shirt. Lula choked on her slurpie about now too. She could probably see that he grabbed my bra strap along with my shirt; after all, I only had a t-shirt on. And trust me, it hurt.

He leaned down and said, "And I thought you were smarter than that."

"I am, I'm just not paranoid." Now it was his turn to let out an annoyed sigh, and checking the door and street to make sure all was clear, he let me go to my truck.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Chapter 10. _Part 1:_**

Ranger followed me home, and swept my apartment for intruders. Luckily he didn't find any, nor any sign that one had been previously; so he left. I was happy to be back in my apartment with Annie, I feel somewhat more secure here. Joe called back later in the afternoon, saying there wasn't any body, but there was fresh blood. Proving I was right and there used to be a body; it had simply been moved. He tried to convince me to go into witness protection, but I can't afford it. I have rent due, Annie here, and I'm still working with Mary Alice. Besides, what's the chance those guys will find out anything about me. I haven't even got my license plates changed yet; the ones on my truck still say California. I really need to do that; get a new drivers license too, since I know I'm going to be staying a while.

Stephanie came over to hear what happened. Apparently when she called Joe for supper or something, he told her what happened. So she came over and I told her in my words. All the stressing I did today wore me out, so she left around ten, after I assured her I'd be fine during the night.

I was in my bedroom with Annie, just about to get into my shirt and boxers for the night, when Annie ran out into the living room, interested about something. I'm getting an odd feeling about that, one I don't like, especially since she's barking at whoever it is. I grab my baseball bat, lying against the wall corner near my bed, and creep to the door to meet whoever came in. I don't see how anyone could; I swear I locked my door after Steph left.

Before I even get the chance to open the door, my intruder opens it themselves, startling me to take a swing before realizing it was Ranger. Luckily he caught it; I guess I didn't swing too hard.

"Ranger! Jesus. You scared the hell out of me!"

"I can see that." He said, putting the bat down. "I came to give you an update and see if you wouldn't change you mind about police protection."

"How did you know about that?" He better not be tapping my phones.

"I talked to Joe, and he said that you refused protection. But you might change your mind after I tell you what I know."

"Hey, I can take care of myself, alright; better than you know." Yeah, I could turn into a fly and they'd never notice me. Well, I'd have to not fly by anyone, wouldn't want to get inadvertently squished. "If need be I'll get out of here for a few days, but I'm not going to go into hiding for the next ten years. Besides, I don't trust police custody to be any safer than my apartment."

"Then if you won't go with the police, how about with me?

"With you! No way! How is your closet any different that a police closet?"

"Let me rephrase that. Get your stuff; you're coming with me."

"No I'm not. If you think you can just order me around you've got another thing coming." I planted my feet and crossed my arms to let him know I'm serious.

He just looked at me and sighed. "Look, I did some hunting through my street contacts tonight, and you're being looked up as top priority because you can identify both of those men. They're part of the disbanded gang, probably trying to reestablish themselves after almost being entirely wiped out a while back."

"What happened?"

He smiled slightly, "It's a long story, but Steph got involved with them while working for Vinnie. She got into some trouble, and would have been killed by them if it hadn't been for her friend with the school bus. He led the police to where they were, and ran over a bunch with his bus."

"I'd have liked to see that."

"Yeah, but they weren't all there. This group now is whoever was left from that incident, and any new members they recruited since. The murder you saw was probably a snitch or a rival. I'm not sure which."

"Hmm."

"Yeah… So pack up, quick."

"No." So much for pleasantries.

"Fine." He said, pulling my duffle bag out from under the bed. "Then I'll do it."

"What!"

"If you won't pack, I'll pack for you. And if you still insist on being difficult, I'll take more drastic measures."

"Why do you care so much if I get out of my apartment or not?"

He stopped collecting items, and looked at me. "Because even though your plates say California, they can find out who they belong to. Once they have a name, they can get a picture; that's if they don't have one already. When they have those you'll be all over this entire city, sought after by anyone seeking the reward."

Wow. Long speech for ranger. "Okay. But that still didn't answer my question, why you care."

"Maybe I just want to keep you around," he said. "You add an interesting spice to the people here." Then he began heading to the boxes that contained my clothes.

"What? HEY, get out of those!" I said, running over to him after realizing he was in the box with all my underwear. That's embarrassing; I don't need him seeing how boring my underwear is. "Do you mind! That is so rude. Do I come to your place and go through your underwear? No!"

"You wouldn't find much."

"I did not need to know that."

"Besides, I wouldn't have to if you would do it yourself."

"Well I won't."

"Then I will," he said, shoving me aside and continuing throughout my apartment.

I can see that there's nothing I can do about it, except play annoyingly stubborn. So I grab my CD player and headphones, and sit down on the couch with Annie, totally ignoring Ranger. I had my eyes closed so I didn't know he was done until he yanked a headphone out of my ear. "OUCH!" That hurt, it was one of those damn headphones that go inside your ear.

"Time to go." He sure towers over me when he stands and I sit; I feel even smaller than usual. He carries my duffle bag, full of _my_ stuff, ready to go. But I'm not moving.

"I'm still not leaving." I say, not moving from my seat.

"Yes you are." And he bends ALL the way down and grabs me before I can get up, throwing me over his shoulder. The jerk!

"What the hell are you doing! Put me down! I have a very weak stomach, and I'm VERY afraid of heights."

"You're not that high up."

"But you're like what, six feet, and I'm not used to being higher than four. Plus you're MOVING. This is very uncomfortable for me. DON'T BE AN ASS AND SHAKE ME YOU JERK! No, seriously Ranger, put me down, I really am terrified of heights, I never even liked sitting on my dad's shoulders…"

"You ride horses, aren't you afraid of being up that high? It's not very secure."

"I was at first, it took a lot of getting used to. But I'm afraid of the insecurity and _falling_. And if you value your shirt being vomit free, you'll put me down!"

"I'll put you down if you swear to listen to me and come with me."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Then I can't guarantee putting you down."

"You jerk! PLEASE STOP WALKING! RANGER YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! A FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT? If no one's told you in a while, I thought you should hear it again."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Fuck you."

"I should take the stairs just for the hell of it."

"Just gives me more of an opportunity to puke on your back. I'd do it too, I wouldn't hold nuthin' back, you jackass."

"Nice to know your looking at my ass so much."

"You know what, go fuck yourself."

"It's not as fun. Come on Annie."

"Why the hell doesn't anyone hear me!"

"On my way in, I passed Steph on her way out, and the rest of them took out their hearing aids already. You just can't scream loud enough for that."

"Damn." There's never help when you need it. Just like cops.

Luckily for me, he didn't take the stairs, but the elevator. I didn't really want to have to throw-up on his back, but I would in a heartbeat if I had to. I'm so pissed at him, all I can do is steam. I don't even want to scream out four letter words anymore, it obviously won't work. Inmates get reprieves and special privileges for good behavior, so maybe if I behave he'll reason. Better yet, if I don't talk to him, the awkward silence will make him crack! I won't speak a word to him; not to ask questions, and definitely not answer them. Annie doesn't look any happier than me either; she knows I don't like this. _Good girl Annie. You have my permission to be rude to Ranger._

Maybe I should at least try to get out, get up to Steph's apartment or something. Maybe his gun, my only chance is going to be when we get to his car. I can't run to a store, I'd never outrun him. But I can outsmart him. After all, I have Annie. _Alright, Annie when we get to his car and he puts me in, I want you to jump for him and give me a chance to escape. It's worth a try, and I'm not going down silently without a fight._ Annie gave me a nod, and then went back to staring at ranger, ears back, teeth slightly barred. I think I even hear some growls in there occasionally. Good girl.

He drove his Porsche tonight for this hostage collection. Nice car. Would be tragic if that side mirror accidentally fell off. I feel so stupid over his shoulder like this, like I'm a turkey and he just killed me. I'm just glad there aren't any people out to see me like this; but that works against me because there's no one to help me if I scream for it. The headlights blink and it makes that annoying little beep when he presses the remote to unlock the doors.

"I'm going to put you down now. Do you agree not to run off?"

The sound of silence is my answer. YOU WILL GET NOTHING FROM ME DO YOU HEAR! NOTHING!

"I take that as a yes." So he placed me down on the ground, I'm very glad to be upright again. He still has a tight hold of my wrist though, I wasn't planning on that. When he opens the door and reaches in to put the duffle in back, Annie jumps up on the arm holding me, surprising it to let go. I run, well, stumble, backwards, making my way as fast as I can for the building door. I didn't get far, however, before two big arms grab my waist and hoist me upward. I do get that stupid mirror though, kicking it clean off the car. A little memento he won't soon forget.

"I thought you weren't going to be a problem," he said. "Oh, yeah. You didn't answer, thus never agreed. We'll just have to do this the hard way then." He actually placed me in the car this time, holding me down while he snapped the seatbelt, and hit the door lock button, pressing on me a little harder than needed too in a place I'd rather him not handle. He better not have been trying anything, I'm pissed enough already. That would just add to his hurt. Then he programmed something with his remote. With my luck, and with his technology, it was so I can't unlock the doors from the inside again. Damn.

  

During the drive he asked questions, mostly about what I saw on the way home; but I didn't answer him. I didn't even look at him. I just sat there with my arms crossed. Annie was still glaring at him; I hope she makes him nervous. I wouldn't want a dog to be starting at me, growling constantly. But I'm not Ranger.

I couldn't tell where we were going because it was dark, so I wouldn't be able to find me way back if I tried. Damn. He pulled into and parked in an underground garage, where all the vehicles were black and shiny. Curious, very curious. Some were Ford Rangers, another Porsche, and maybe a few beamers, (I'm not sure what a beamer looks like, but those would be my guess). Most, though, were SUV's. Odd. But I'm not asking questions, remember.

"This is RangeMan HQ, and these are Company cars, so to speak. You'll be staying with me upstairs because my safe house is being repaired, and I don't trust you anymore to stay in a vacant apartment. Strike one. Strike two gets you a tracking device you'll never be rid of, and strike three gets you hog tied in my closet."

I silently get out of the car, and follow him to the elevator. I'm trapped now, there's no where to go. I can only pray this all gets cleared up soon. Or my silence drives him nuts. That'd be nice. He must have the floor all to himself, because he uses a remote to beeps into the panel where he wants to go. I hope I can go down without that, if I want a plan of escape. Just thinking ahead here. The elevator opens up to a hallway, with only two doors. He walks to the door on the left wall, and uses the same remote for it. He sure likes technology. This isn't quite what I expected from him, well maybe I should've. Since I've seen all that's in his cars and what he has in them.

What was on the other side of the door was not what I expected. It looked rich, and expensive. Fancy, yet modern. Tasteful, yet functional. Wow, I'm comparing his place like some stuffy British describing wine. But it is like that, so totally not what I expected. If I wasn't on this silence strike I would whistle in amazement. Well, it would probably help if I _could_ whistle too, but that's beside the point.

"Make yourself at home, your not leaving. And don't bother trying to sneak out. I have cameras all over inside and outside this building, and 24-hour surveillance from my employees in the building. I know every move you make outside this room. There's a shooting range downstairs where you're welcome to shoot paper men instead of me. There's a gym too, but I don't think you'd enjoy it, seeing as how it and the one locker/shower are men's. And the guys aren't used to a woman down there anyway. They'll have to get used to a woman in the building at all again."

With that he sets my bag down beside the couch, and disappears through the door to a bedroom. He came back with a blanket and laid it on the couch.

"I don't think you'll be comfortable in the bed since I only have one, though the option is open."

Stare, stare, stare. Glare, glare, glare.

"Up to you. When you feel like talking again, and I mean talking and not shouting profanity, let me know. I still want answers to my questions."

And with that he left the apartment, beeping a security alarm when the door closed. I wonder what else is here. This place looks huge and I'm only in the front room. If I were more excited about this, I would think this place is totally awesome. I am, however, still pissed at how he evicted me. I might as well explore the rest of the place while he's gone. If I find things now, I won't have to talk to him to ask where they are later. Wow, the kitchen has those fancy appliances that are like, steel plated or something; very futuristic and modern. Looks pretty bare though, no dirty dishes, no food on the counter. It looks like no one lives in it. There is hardly any food in the fridge, at least nothing good. Some juice, bottles of water, stuff for salad, a couple oranges. That's about it. Yuck, I mean I like healthy stuff too, but where is the cheese, the pepperoni, pickles, turkey, last night's pizza, the ice cream for crying out loud! He doesn't even have Popsicles in the freezer! How can someone live like this? The cupboards aren't any better, filled with a box of granola bars, a loaf of bread (whole grain wheat), a jar of peanut butter, and a box of bran cereal. No donuts, no potato chips, cookies, nothing edible. He must never eat or something. This is definitely going to change if I have to stay here more than two days, I can't live like this. I'm skinny enough; I can't live off peanut butter/bran sandwiches and a side of salad. Nu-uh, this ain't gonna work. And there's nothing in here for a dog to eat either. This is too depressing; I gotta get out of the kitchen. What's the rest of this place?

I exit that poor excuse for a kitchen, and go to the door Ranger had entered earlier. The bedroom was huge too, and the bed had dark expensive looking covers. I wouldn't be surprised if those sheets were silk or satin, with everything else here. A door on the left leads to a luxuriant bathroom, with standing-room-only shower. That's okay, I don't take baths anyway. Oh crap, I'm actually thinking of showering in ranger's shower! No, can't think that. I don't want to be naked in Ranger's shower where he's been naked before. Crap, now I'm thinking about Ranger naked in the shower. Nice thought, but a bad idea to think it. I gotta get that out of my head! No telling what he's done in there, or his bed. SHIT! Now I'm wondering what he's done! This is leading nowhere but disaster, but at least I can enjoy the view. Damn! Out demon! I say, OUT! Maybe I should just go to sleep, the couch looks nice. I'm sure it's safe. I don't want to think of it not being safe. The blanket too, yes, they're both safe. I'm not even going to undress, just fall asleep with all my clothes on. I'm too creeped out to take them off anyway. So that's how I feel asleep, curled up on the couch fully clothed with Annie beside me.

  

_End part 1_

_Part two cont…_


	11. Yes, your opinons ARE VALUABLE to me

Hey yall,

Here we're gonna find out how many people actually do read my story. Alright, here's the deal. I can't help but think that my writing is beginning to lack in some way, as the story progressed. I got fewer and fewer reviews, so I was wondering if people have been getting bored with it. Either that or I update so infrequently, people forgot. And I'm very sorry about that. But with all this writing I have to do for school papers, I've been focusing my efforts on homework.

But spring break is coming, and I want to change that. I want to know from you, my readers (if I have any left, but maybe I do if you are reading this) I want to know what you think. Do you like where the story has gone? Do you like the pace, the characters, the action, the comedy, the relationships they have between each other? More specifically, what do you like about it, or what do you hate about it? What about the chapter length? Do yall prefer long chapters, or short? I know my one friend likes long, because there is more there for her to read, but they take longer for me to post.

I myself feel that the story is getting boring and I hate that, and want to fix it. It's probably starting to get too romancy/mushy, and I don't know if I, or you for that matter, like it. On a time scale, are things moving too fast throughout? Have the relationships between Cora and the others developed too quickly? Are the characters real and believable? Accurate?

I'm already in the process of 'revamping' my previously submitted chapters, making their grammar tenses more uniform. They are all going to be in past tense for the most part when I'm done, and I hope that will take out some confusion. I have 1-3 done. Cora's thoughts are going to be in _italics_ to distinguish them. Let me know, if you don't mind, whether you like those new changed or if you prefer the old way. I was made aware that I do that a lot from my writing fiction class, and it just seemed sloppy; so I changed it. The story is the exact same, just it is being told as something that already happened, so to speak. But I don't want to take away any of the effects it originally had.

I really do appreciate any input you wish to submit. Specifics are what will help me the most though. If you like it, why? If you hate it, why? If you like this, but not that, or wish this was clearer or there was more of that. Whatever. All opinions and constructive criticism will be considered. I can't make promises, but I want to make it better; because after all, you're reading it. If I wrote something no one wants to read, what do I have? Yeah, sometimes I'd say "Screw them, I'll write what I want." But I like getting reviews and knowing people are reading this one.

Thank you very much for your time and for reading my story…

Honey BeeMee


	12. Thankyou for all your replies!

31406

Thank you so much, EVERYONE for your responses to my pleas of help. They are all helpful. I do understand that the thing with Ranger being 'attracted' (if you could call it that) to Cora is pretty far fetched, and it is all moving pretty fast. Unlike Ms. Evanovich though I don't have the luxury of 11 books to establish that; though this is turning soap-operay, as it seems to go on and on. At least my notes do, and in my head, but back to what I was saying… I understand it is far fetched for Ranger to be that way, after only knowing her a little while, and I'm not totally comfortable with that time scale either. She's not exactly the hot-babe super-model type he's probably used to. (At least from the past, it sounds like it, but maybe not. Those are just who fawn over him. Maybe it seems that way because that's the league he can run in.) Maybe he's on the rebound or something, or in some serious relapse from inactivity. It's gotta' drive a guy like that insane to not get any action, I mean come on. I at least know THAT much about men. Desperation is an ugly thing. (But a guy like Ranger could have any girl he wanted, so maybe this isn't all that likely.)

Anyway, I also forgot something I was going to put into that last letter, a few things actually. First, I know there are Babe-fans in the world, I do not wish to disclose my preference, Cupcake-fan or Babe-fan; that's a bad idea when you want an unbiased audience with an open mind. But the last thing I want to do is offend a Babe-fan because Ranger isn't 'with' Stephanie, and she's with Joe at the moment. (Well they flip-flop between on and off so much, never know what I'm gonna' write.) I also don't want to offend Cupcake-fans, or even Babecake-fans who think they can handle both of them on their own. I thought adding someone new, with a new perspective but in the same world, would be interesting. In my opinion, I don't read enough of those.

The next thing I forgot to mention, was if you know of anything that is wrong from my story to the originals, please let me know. Since I'm using Ms. Evanovich's characters and places, and crediting them to her, the least I can do is get them right. Unfortunately, I don't have all the volumes here at home to look up for research, and all the little tidbits have blended in together so I can't remember which volume the info I need was in anyway; or if it was ever really given or I read it on here. I have that problem sometimes. So if you notice a continuity issue where I use the wrong name, location, or give someone the wrong background or something, let me know. It'd be nice to know where you got the info too, so I can look it up for a better picture, but it's not really necessary.

Thank you so much again. I came home today from a stressful day, what with my Acting and Fiction Writing finals, and was sooooooooooo happy to see those responses! There were more than I thought I'd get; at least this soon. : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

Thank you!

Muchas Gracias!

Oh, and tell me how you feel if I have Ranger ever sputtering off in Spanish. Do you guys want that translated, because Cora is supposed to know kinda what he says. She knows enough Spanish to get around. Maybe I can make the translation her thoughts. (I just worry that I'd get it mostly correct, but a little off, and I don't know how much of the slang would go.)

Okay, thanks yall!

Honey BeeMee

-;---

(Well, I tried to make yall a rose.)


	13. Chapter 10 Part 2The real one

Need to know what happened in Chapter 10: Part 1? It was, like a LONG time since I posted it, I'm sorry to say. Well, Cora Got back to her apartment, but refused police protection. She refused Ranger's protection too, but he took her by force anyway. She stuck in his apartment now, because he doesn't want her making any escape; that she is capable of given half a chance. She's also currently on a silence strike. She found stuff in his fridge that can almost be considered food. And that sums it up I think. The food is minimally important, but I thought you'd like being reminded of it. And I had most of this written before I submitted the questionnaire, so there aren't a lot of those changes. I tried to fix this one somewhat in places, so it is maybe just getting better writing. And I'm done…

**Chapter 10. _Part 2:_**

_Ugh. I hope this morning will go better than last. Maybe that was all a bad dream, a nightmare even. I'm afraid to open my eyes and find it's not though. Crap, I feel my jeans. It wasn't a dream. Maybe I was just so tired I forgot to change out of my clothes before falling into bed? I've done that before. Nope, I'm not even on a bed, I'm on a couch. And it's not my couch; my couch isn't smooth, comfy, expensive leather. Damn, it wasn't a dream._

I slowly open my eyes and get up. Annie was on the floor stretched out, still asleep. _I wonder if she slept any last night or roamed the whole time._ I turn around and see Ranger at the kitchen table, eating a grapefruit. _Where did he get the grapefruit? I didn't find any last night. And a glass of orange juice. The juice I saw in the fridge was apple. He must have gone to the store or something and gotten human food instead of rabbit food. At least I hope so. _

After trying to stretch the knots out of my neck, I stand up and head my way toward the kitchen.

"If you want breakfast, your going to have to talk to me. I'm not reading your mind."

I squint at him in as menacing a way as I can manage this morning, and head for where I found the bread and peanut butter last night, helping myself to breakfast. See, I don't have to talk to him.

"Your going to have to talk to me sooner or later. Besides, rumor has it you're talkative and can't shut up. I give you till the rest of the day."

_Yeah right. You're gonna see how talkative I can be. I can shut up when I want to, I think. Honestly I've never tried it for a long period of time, but I can be quiet and sit in back easily enough. Besides, I'm only talkative when I'm comfortable with where I am and who I'm with; and I'm not very comfortable here. So for now dude, I'm just going to eat my delicious breakfast in peace._ Well, I could have, except out of Ranger's bedroom door shot a woman in her 40's or 50's carrying a laundry basket, totally catching me off-guard. I didn't expect anyone else to be in here.

"Well look who's awake. Good morning. I'm Ella, and you are?"

_I guess I'll talk to other people, just not Ranger. That's my loophole. _So I simply replied, "Cora."

"I see. So you'll talk to her but you won't to me." Ranger said, slightly annoyed.

_Yep._ I gave him a look that said 'yep' too, along with a sort of shoulder nod/raised eyebrow that I hope looked patronizing. At least that's the look I was going for.

"Ranger, you shouldn't be so rude to your guest." Ella reprimanded.

_You know, I think I really like this Ella woman_.

"If there's anything I can get you, just let me know," she continued. "Do you want something for breakfast other than that sandwich?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

"Alright then. It was nice to meet you." With that she left the apartment carrying the basket. Ranger finished his grapefruit soon after and put his fork in the sink.

"I have a lot to do today, and I don't want to worry about you out on the street. Therefore, you'll not be leaving this building. If you try, I'll know and you won't make it out of the elevator. Don't be stupid like Steph and try it. And if I may say, your silence strike is very childish. I'll check in on you later."

I stuck out my tongue when he turned his back for extra measure. He grabbed his stuff from the bedroom and left, without so much as a goodbye. _Now_, I thought, _I have to figure out what to do with my day. Annie is still asleep, but she'll need walked today. How am I going to do that if I'm not allowed out of the building? Perhaps I didn't think this whole silence thing out properly. I should have made arrangements for Annie, and then gone on my strike. Although, I know I could trust her if I let her out the door and back in, but will Ranger's goons let me near the door? Walking she can do in the building, but where is she going to crap; if I may be so blunt._

So I fiddled around Ranger's apartment for a while, going through my bag to see what he packed me. The usual stuff is here, but I really wanted to know what underwear he grabbed, because that would tell me a lot about what he is aiming for with this. _Damn, I can't find anything through all this stuff. Oh here they are. Sure, really being the man here; he only packed my low-cut shorts-looking underwear that give me wedgies. I do not want a wedgie while I'm here!_

_Oh god! It's only ten-thirty, and I'm bored out of my mind!_ "Annie, I know you want out, but I can't take you outside. I guess I could find someone to take you out for me. Let's go, where's your leash? Here it is."

I grabbed Annie's leash, and we left. _Now I just need to find someone and lie to them so they'll take Annie out._ I figured I'd just try it floor by floor. There wasn't anyone on this one, or the sixth, but I did hear some activity on the fifth, so I got off and headed toward the open door ahead.

There was silence the moment I walked through that door. There were five or six guys, big guys if I might add, there and they were all dressed in nothing but black. Some were standing, others sitting at computers or TV monitors, but they all looked up at me when I walked in. I am totally in over my head. I suppose I should start with someone, this one standing beside the TV monitors looks good enough. Here goes.

"Uhm, hi. Uh, Ranger told me I could come find someone because Annie, my dog, is gonna need walked and I can't do it. But I forgot who Ranger told me to come find. Oh, um, I'm Cora by the way." Oh god, I hope this works.

"Well, I'm Tank—"

"Oh, yeah, Tank. That's the name Ranger gave me. I knew I wouldn't remember it because it's not a real common name. What is it a nickname?" _Okay, way to go Cora. Piss off the big guy by insulting his name._

He didn't seem to be as insulted as I feared. "Alright, well what did Ranger say? What do ya need?"

"Okay, well here's the deal. Ranger won't let me out of this building, which I'm sure you know. But my problem is with my dog. I can exercise her in here, but I can't take her out. I don't think Ranger would appreciate it very much if she was forced to relieve herself on his carpet."

"Yeah, I don't think he'd like that either."

"Hence my problem. I need to find someone to take Annie out every day for me. Ranger told me to find you, because you'd know what to do. I don't know if he meant you do it, or you tell someone else to do it, or whatever. But he said you'd figure it out, because he would be unreachable for a while."

"What do you mean unreachable? He hasn't told me anything."

"Well, he kinda just mentioned it on his way out. He was in a hurry this morning. But you can go ahead and call him, and bother him about this little thing, you know. Second guessing his orders. But whatever, I don't know how things work around here. I just know that I have a problem, and you're the only people around who can help me fix it--. So, come on, can you help me? If not help me, help my dog? And save yourself from 'storm Ranger' because Annie had an accident on his floor."

After a pause 'Tank' responded. "Yeah, okay. Probly best. Guess I could do it, I'm not busy."

"Thanks." _Whew, I hope this actually worked_. _Annie, you gotta be good and behave. Do what Tank says; because it's the only way you're getting out of this building._ Tank tentatively took the leash, and headed out of the office after me. I saw them take the stairs down, and I got in the elevator to go back to the apartment. I got in, and saw the elevator panel, and remembered that I failed to get a key to Ranger's apartment before I left_. I can't even get up to the seventh floor. There isn't even a button for that floor; just a light where a button should be._

I felt really stupid, standing in a still elevator, staring at the panel. _How could I have left without getting a key? But when reviewing the situation, I had no idea where I would have gotten a key. Ranger certainly never gave me one._ I returned to the fifth floor office, and found no change in the mens' arrangement. I went to the first person I reached, who was the other man with Tank at the TV monitors. To my dismay, I see he was watching the elevator security feed.

"Uhm, hi again. Uh, I feel really dumb right about now, but I can't get back into Ranger's apartment. I left without a key."

He looked at me wide-eyed, apparently confused that I was talking to him. "Uh, okay. I'll get a spare." And with that he got up and got a key out of a locked filing cabinet. It had a remote on it too, like the one Ranger had. I followed him out, and back into the elevator, where he pressed a button on the remote facing the panel.

"This button," he said while showing me on the remote, "will unlock the elevator and his door."

"Thanks."

"I'm Hal by the way."

"Cool, Cora."

"I know."

_This is weird, I think he's blushing._

We both stepped out when the elevator doors opened on the seventh. When we got to the door, he opened the lock and stepped back. "Ranger's just keeping you here for your safety."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well we're downstairs if you need anything else."

"Thanks. I just might take you up on that, if I go crazy and just need some people to talk to."

"Well, I don't know how the boss would feel bout you just talking to us while we're on the job."

"Then when I go super crazy and need conversation, we just won't tell him."

"Well, but he kinda knows everything around here. But I wouldn't mind talking."

There was an awkward silence, when I realized I might have painted myself into a corner here, and would have to figure a way out. Luckily, Hal thought of something instead.

"I should get back to work."

"It was nice meeting you Hal."

"Yeah, same here."

  

I fiddled around the apartment, again, because there was nothing else to do. Tank brought Annie home sometime, though I never saw him. I just noticed that she was gone one moment and here the next. From what it sounded like from her, she had a fun time with Tank. He took her for a run, and she was happy he could keep up with her for longer than five minutes. She gets very disappointed at me when I take her 'running'. Ranger got back around five I suppose; I never looked at the clock officially.

"Got a strange call from Tank today," Ranger said when he came home. "Said you came down to the control room with Annie, saying I told you to have him take her for a walk. There was something in there about 'second-guessing my orders' too."

I was standing now in the kitchen, beside the counter. He walked over and backed me into the corner, being very menacing.

"Let me make one thing clear. I don't appreciate you going behind my back and using my men for yourself. I need them here, and I give them their job orders. If you need something, you come to me. And no more of this silence bull-shit, it's getting old." He paused there a moment for effect, and I just stared him down. I don't think my stare was as 'stone-cold' as his, though. Mine was more 'pet-rock'. He waited until he was back at the table looking through the mail before he spoke again. "It was pretty creative how you talked him into it though. He called when he got into the stairs. And just so you know, he'll walk Annie from now on; you won't have to worry about her."

  

_Oh, God. It's only my third day here, and I'm already going nuts._ I was glad I didn't have to worry about Annie though; Tank was taking her every day for her walk. The day before, I went down to the firing range, and blasted the hell of a paper man. I made one especially for Ranger too, blew out the crotch, a few to the head, and the heart. Even wrote 'Ranger' along the top. I couldn't decide whether I should hang it up on the board down there or the refrigerator up here; so I just made another one and did both. I suspect the one in the range ended up just like the one up here— the trash. He did comment on it though, before throwing it out, saying, "You really have some anger issues." _Yeah, right. If I had anger issues, it wouldn't have been a **paper** man._

_I am so bored! But I'm happy that it seems to be annoying Ranger. At least he stopped asking me questions yesterday. Now he doesn't talk to me at all, just stares with evil glowing eyes. Fine then; I won't look at him. If I don't see him staring at me, I can't be sure he is, and therefore it doesn't bother me if there is a chance he's not, right? Well, the logic should work, but it doesn't always. It must be that whole unknown thing that gets me._

The fourth morning of my silence-strike Ranger was becoming pissed with my uncooperativeness. He had seen me talk to everyone else, except him. So he fixed that.

_Now I'm pissed. I can't talk to anyone now because he gave **them** orders not to talk to me!_

He was sitting across from me at the table, and put down his tea. "I know what will make you talk. I didn't want to stoop to something so childish, but you're not giving me any choice."

Since I'd been able to take everything else he threw at me, I didn't pay any heed to this threat either. When he saw I just scuffed him off, he rose and walked around the table. I could feel him standing just behind me, and I admit, I was feeling a little apprehensive about the whole thing. _What's he got up his sleeve now? _He leaned down so he was talking next to my ear, making me jump at his first words. "Still not talking? Shame. But, maybe I'll enjoy this." _Crap_. Faster than I care to contemplate, his hands went to my sides, and he tickled me to death. Yes, I died. _Ohmygod, I hate being tickled because I'm so ticklish!_ _OMYGOD OHMYGOD Ranger, you asshole!_

"So this tickles huh," he said. "You want me to stop? Just say so."

_Stop! Stop! Please for the love of God, STOP!_

"I'll stop as soon as you say so."

_Stop, please no more, stop! I can't even think through my laughter!_

"Just say the word Cora, and I'll stop. Talk to me, that's all I want."

_ No, please I don't want to talk, just please _"STOP! STOP PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!" _Aw man, he stopped but I spoke. He broke me! That Jerk, he broke me, how could I give in!_

He stopped and I was able to see the damage I did to the table. I am uncontrollably violent when I'm tickled, and this was no different. I hit the table pretty hard, thrashing my legs about, and knocked over his tea and my bowl of cereal. Luckily, my bowl was pretty much empty. His tea, though, was not.

_That Jerk. _"Damn you. Why did you have to do that? I hope you're happy now, your tea is spilt."

"But you're talking."

I grabbed a towel from the counter and cleaned it up, grumbling the whole time. _I can't believe he would stoop so low. And he's laughing! I can't believe the jerk finds this amusing! _"Okay, big deal, you got me to talk. Whoopee! You get a gold star." I threw the dirty towel in the sink, and sat down again.

"Now that we're talking," he said, "I have a few questions I want answered. First, I want a recount, from you, what happened the day you saw the murder. A better description of the two men would be nice. My guys are out looking, but they have a pretty bland idea of what to look for."

_That can't be it. There has to be other questions roaming though that mind of his. _I gave him a chance to elaborate further before asking, "Yeah? What else?"

"Answer that and we'll go from there."

"Well I can't remember much, nothing concrete anyway. I'm bad at remembering details like that; it's all a big blur. It just freaked me out so much."

"Just try and tell me what you do remember."

"Uh, it was during the day and I was going to the office."

"Something helpful."

"Okay, let's see, hmm. I didn't even remember much about those guys when it happened. They were dressed in black, I think one guy was bald but I'm not sure. Uhm, oh, one was in a suit, the bald one, if he was bald. He could have just been blonde. But the other guy, he was in black too, and all I can remember is a yellow bandana, on his head so I don't know about his hair. I think the suit guy had sunglasses, but again I'm not sure."

"Who did the shooting?"

"Uh, the suit guy I think; but they were right beside each other, and I couldn't see well because I didn't see the shooting real clearly. It could have been either because they both had guns when they ran into the street."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I told you, I'm bad at remembering details from things like this. I was too freaked to stop and ask what color their eyes were. I just got the hell out of there… Next question?"

He just sat there looking at me. _Apparently that's not the answer he wants, but that's all the answer I have to give._ "What now. You got me talking, and now _you're_ silent. I _can_ go back to silence again."

"No, hell no… You shouldn't have gone to Tank and lied to get someone to walk your dog. You should've just grown-up and come to me... Oh, right. That would have required talking to me."

"Yeah, I was making a statement."

"Bravo. Now, you have to swear not to make any more fuss while you're here."

"Define 'fuss'."

"Making a pest of yourself."

"I can't promise that. After all, there's only so much to do up here. I have to make my fun somehow."

"I have a few suggestions."

"And that's what they're going to stay; suggestions." I grabbed my bowl and stood up to put it I the sink, but before I got that far, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt. Ranger had stood up just after me and, grabbing it, yanked and spun me to him in one fluid movement. Well, let's just say _his_ movement was fluid; mine, not so much. The whole thing startled me. I almost tripped when he spun me, and nearly fell over when I smacked into him. I didn't know what the hell he was doing. But what I didn't know didn't matter; because he knew. After impact he slid his arm around my back to cut off escape and bent _way_ down for a kiss.

_Okay Cora, let's take a moment, shall we? Like, what the fuck is going through that head of his! What the hell is this? I can't believe he's actually kissing me! Thank God, no tongue though. I don't know what I would do if he tried that; I'd probably bite him on accident. Aw, shit. Ranger, if you value your testicles between your **legs** and **not** your ears you will **STOP** **TICKLING** **ME**! _I was back not three seconds after he pulled away. "What the fuck was that!"

"Not a suggestion."

"Yeah, I know. Because suggestions are passive; that was aggressive… Why?"

"Why not?"

_Why not! Why not!_ "Out of all the answers you could've given, that was a bad one."

"What?"

_Oh look at that. I don't approve of what he did, but he could at least give me a decent answer. And now he asks **what**. More like what the hell does he think he's doing, or who the hell does he think he is? Why no? Why not my ass. _"You don't know what? Well, because you know what it told me? It told me that was just for the hell of it; because _I was there_, because you _can_. Well think again you arrogant pig-headed jerk... You obviously don't hear the word 'NO' often enough." _This is great; I don't get to **say** it often enough either._

I just turned and left him there, standing with that deer-in-headlights look on his face. _Damn that felt good, I've been waiting to call him that all week. He looks so confused too; icing on the cake my friend, icing on the cake._


	14. Chapter 11

I'm very sure that Ella's husband's name is not Louis, but I don't have the book where it tells what is name is. If anyone knows it, give me a shout so I can change it. (I know this is cheesy, but my first attempt.)

**Chapter 11:**

He was sitting at his desk writing something down when I walked in, looking up only when I closed the door. I saw him carefully assessing what I was wearing: bare feet, earth toned bohemian skirt, and a thin snap-up shirt; which was only snapped half-way up. I stood at the door for a moment for effect before speaking.

"Got a minute, to take a memo?" I said it sexy and tantalizing, keeping strong eye contact. He set his pencil down and I walked up and around his desk. Pushing his chair back when I was next to him, I pulled my skirt up somewhat, and straddled his lap. "Well, actually, it's more of a dictation." I said, with the same flare as my first line.

He gave me a small playful smile, and I kissed him lightly; teasing by letting my tongue barely touch. It gave him a taste, but not the whole meal. I pulled back and smiled at him,

"I'm not wearing any underwear, or a bra."

"I noticed."

I kissed him again, a little harder this time, pressing myself tighter against him. I broke it off again just when he tried to get started. "Do you want me?"

"Is that a trick question?" He looked at me, with eyes as focused as a lethal predator on the hunt. Quick as lightning, he wrapped his arms around me and flinging me on top of the desk, knocking off papers, notebooks and a very full pen-holder. In one swift pull, he had my shirt completely unsnapped, and then began raising up my skirt. He kissed hard, not allowing me to pull away from him an inch. Next he quickly grabbed his can of pop from the desk and placed it against my neck…

_BBBBRRRRRRR SHIT! OH… MY… GOD! _"Fffuuck." The coldness of Annie's nose woke me from my dream; my very hot dream. My view of Ranger disappeared and was replaced by the dark void of his living room ceiling. _OHMYGODOHMYGOD. I just had a sex-with-Ranger dream! _"How could I do that!" _Oh, shit, I gotta' keep it down. I don't want to wake him. _"Thanks Annie, but you could have done it somehow other than your freezing cold nose." _Man, now I'm wide awake. I can't go back to sleep. All I see when I close my eyes is him. Nice view though. Crap, I don't want to think that. Stop it Cora... Now what? I don't want to wake him. Guess I can see if there's anything to eat in the kitchen, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing new. Note to self: get a hold of Ella and discuss alternative food choices... Oh well, I might as well get up anyway._

I reluctantly got up and as quietly as possible, rummaged in the kitchen for something to eat. As I suspected, there wasn't anything new, so I grabbed the old favorite; peanut butter sandwich. I made one, and split it with Annie, placing hers on a plate on the floor and taking mine over to the table.

_How could I dream that? That's not me, I don't have sex dreams. All he did was kiss me, a dumb kiss that he didn't even have good reason for. Okay, what's the real issue here Cora; is it the kiss or the reason? Good Lord, I can't even answer my own question. What is bothering me about this? Is it that hard to believe someone would have any attraction to me? Well, that's easy; yes, especially Ranger. What's he doing with me anyway? I'm totally out of his league, he's way above me on the food chain here; or anywhere. So what does he want with me? He could have any woman he wants; someone more willing or experienced or something. Maybe that's his thing, preying on those new in the business. Oh, crap I don't want to think about that. If that's true, then he'd have to go after girls fourteen years old, at least. That's really sad really._

_My god, I am going nuts. Just look at the conversation I'm having with myself. I'm arguing why the kiss and what it means? I'll tell you what it means; it means Ranger is completely desperate to get rid of excess energy, and I'm just in the line of fire. Can't he just go buy someone like everybody else? But I bet he wouldn't have to spend a dime, just announce it somewhere where there are women present. God, now I'm discussing Ranger's sex life, or lack thereof. Clearly I'm having a rough day. The only one here who seems to be having any fun is Annie, and that's because she gets to leave every day! She does seem to really like her outings with Tank, almost more than she did with me; makes me a little sad... It's been like, a week now. When are they every going to catch those guys so I can go home! Ranger is driving me nuts. The only good part is I think I'm driving him nuts too. I heard him grumbling to himself in Spanish last night. I wish I could have made out what he was saying though. He was talking too fast for me to understand it, and he was in the other room so it was muffled anyway._

I finished my sandwich, and only had killed a half hour of the night. I didn't want to stay up, because I'd be too tired during the day, so I lay back down on the couch to try to sleep. I couldn't get that dream out of my head, no matter how many times I tried thinking of something else. I finally dealt my 'last resort card', proving how desperate I was to change the subject in my head. I thought of Ashlee Simpson's song, _LOVE_, that way I would have **it** stuck in my head instead. Really it was a catch-22; because it worked and I got that stupid song stuck instead. The bad part is that now I'm stuck singing that song until I die. '_L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E. L-O, L-O, L-O. Did you hear me say'… Oh man, MAKE IT STOP! Self sacrifice is a bitch._

  

Ranger was in the shower when I got up again. Luckily I didn't have another sex dream; I couldn't even remember much of my second dream. Something about a guy in a whale costume at a public pool. Oh, and I was eating an orange Popsicle. I don't try to analyze my dreams; they're usually too weird to waste my time. Ella had been here, because there was some breakfast set out on the table already. Fruit, yet again, but a couple bagels to shake things up. There sure was a lot to choose from for on the bagels though; three different jams, butter, or cream cheese. Low-fat butter and cream cheese that is.

I was minding my own business, sitting at the table eating a dry bagel, but I couldn't help my brain from wandering. _Ranger should have closed his bedroom door. It's wide open and I can hear the shower water clearly. I don't need to think about that, but it's hard when I can hear it... He's taking a longer shower than usual; it must feel really good today. Shit. Now I'm thinking of Ranger in the shower; a hot, wet Ranger in a steamy… hot… shower. Crap, I'm not drooling am I? I've never had this reaction to a guy! What is wrong with me? I'm the tom-boy that doesn't fall for a guy. The independent one, the feminist; well, to an extent. Well, I'm not falling for him; I'm just temporarily, uh, amazed by him. I know, I just gotta think of something else. But what else..._

_This is a good bagel. Good jam too. Now what is there to think about? Sounds like Ranger's done with his shower, probably just getting dressed. Gee, I wonder what he'll wear; black, black, or black._

I was working through some strawberries when Ranger came out. I was taken aback by his appearance this morning. He was wearing a black knit sweater, dress slacks, and dress shoes, and carrying a black tote bag. It looked like some preppy rich-guy moved in last night and replaced him.

I had a half eaten strawberry in my hand, staring up at him with a very puzzled look on my face when he said, "I have a meeting today."

"How can I be sure you weren't abducted by aliens and replaced by a prep last night?"

"It's me. It's just not a good idea to go into a business meeting wearing the SWAT uniform."

_Yeah, makes sense._

"The meetings are in New York; one today, one tomorrow. I won't be back until tomorrow and I'll be pretty much unreachable until then too."

"What am I supposed to do, again?"

"I don't know, not my problem. But I had Jet get your CD's and DVD's like you wanted. That gives you something."

_Right, not your problem. I could easily make it your problem. _"This isn't salvation you know; this is punishment. You've put me in solitary, but I didn't do anything."

"For your own safety."

"Safety my ass, I can take care of myself better than you know. I've survived this long without your help."

"Have you witnessed a murder by gang thugs before?"

"No, but—"

"Then you're welcome."

_Grrr! He's so full of himself. Hasn't he ever heard of humility? _"You know what you are? You're someone who just has to feel _in charge_, has to be _needed_. If you're not in charge, or at least needed then you have no point in existing! I didn't ask for your help, but you took it upon yourself to be the hero that swoops in, and saves the girl, ridding the world of bad guys. It's very egotistical, and quite pathetic that you need that kind of reassurance in your life."

"You want me to just tell you to go home, fend for yourself?"

_Are you an idiot?_ "Yes, I do."

"Well… you can't always have what you want."

"Asshole. Now you're doing this just for spite."

He got himself a bagel with low-fat cream cheese during the conversation, and began eating it. "You're more bitter than usual this morning."

"Yeah, well, you would be too… I mean, I'm so bored here. You don't know how my day goes. Every day I help Ella clean the place. Then when she leaves, I'm alone. I find myself making a mess, just so I can clean it up and have something to do!" _And I usually hate to clean._ "I'm un-arranging your stuff, and then rearranging it to keep busy." _I feel like Adrian Monk._ "I don't want to go to the shooting range every day; that's a waste of ammo. I have that down to every few days. I don't have my cell phone so I can't play the games. Either you have it, or it's still in my apartment." _But I'll bet my life savings YOU have it. _

"I got you your movies and music; that will give you something to do."

"No, that will give me something to listen to. I'm not going to sit all day watching movies and listening to music. That's not enough activity. I mean, come on. I'm suffocating here. It's bad enough being in a city with no open space, but now I'm trapped in a building; one of which I can't even open a window." _Because_ _if I could open a window, I'd be having field trips without you ever knowing it._

_Crap, I think I'm official loosing it and having a panic attack. I've been trying to think of ways to get myself kicked out of here, but I can't think of any that would work; and the ones I did try didn't work. Now, I'm tapped out. That plea speech was all I had left... He's not saying anything. I hate when he doesn't say anything; he's impossibly hard to read._

Ranger just gave a long sighed, "Well, if you're that bored I may have something for you after all. Chuck does research for Rangeman, and he wants some time off because he's got a new baby. You can fill in for him. It's an office position, but it's something to do; four walls, but a different for walls. Steph caught on quick, it's not that hard."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, when I get back."

"Why not today?"

"_Tomorrow_, when I get back."

"Fine. Anything to keep busy." _Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. _"ALMOST anything to keep busy."

"I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he picked up his tote bag and left.

The day was sort-of uneventful the rest of the day. The usual stuff happened, except instead of Tank coming to take Annie for her walk, it was some other guy. Tank must have gone with Ranger to New York. Annie was a little reluctant to go with this guy, who looked younger than me. Maybe Ranger has some kind of school internship or something, though highly doubtful. This kid's probably just the youngest Green Beret in history. After I reasoned with her, saying that it was her only chance to go out, she went.

Ella came up to do her usual chores, and I helped her as usual to keep busy. After all, it is a lot easier to change the sheets on that bed with someone else helping you. She even brought me a turkey/cheese sandwich that I was very grateful for.

_For being such a dull day, it actually went pretty fast. Maybe because I'm happy I'll actually have something to do come tomorrow. I wonder what that job is he has for me. All he said was an office job doing research. I guess I can do that. But what kind of research does he do? Maybe for his skips. I wish I could call Stephanie and ask, he said she did it before. Wait, if it's here, that means she's been here before. I could call her and she could get me out of here! Shit, I don't have my phone. And even if I did I kept forgetting to add in her number. Now is when being a procrastinator really sucks. What about Ranger's phone? Oh, yeah. Never mind that, I already checked. He doesn't have any speed dial numbers. Wonder if he ever uses that phone, I've always seen him use his cell. Well then, scratch that idea, I don't think I'll ever get his cell away from him._

I was just lying down on the couch with Annie, with my eyes closed thinking when I heard a knock at the front door. When I opened it I found Ella standing on the other side.

"Hello there Cora, I hope I wasn't disturbing you from anything."

"No, I uh, wasn't really doing anything."

"Oh good, well I know that you're all alone tonight, and you've probably been getting lonely up here all the time. I don't know what the deal is, but Ranger should be more sensitive to your needs that this."

_I so love this woman._

"Anyway, I came up here to invite you down to our place for dinner, so you don't have to eat alone. But if you'd rather eat up here I can certainly bring up some food, anything you want really."

"Oh, thanks. I'd love to have dinner with you. That sounds a lot better than being stuck up here. Let me just get the keys so I don't lock myself out again, and turn the light off. Oh, can Annie come? She's well behaved."

"Oh of course, and I know she's a good dog, aren't you girl. Yes you are." As Ella went into dog-lovey-dovey mode, I went in search of the keys to the apartment. I'm not sure where I put them. _Obviously somewhere I'd be sure to remember them, because I can't find them._ I found them on the coffee table underneath a pillow, so I grabbed them and rushed out into the hall after Ella and Annie.

Ella, it seemed, lived in a third floor apartment with her husband, Louis. I liked it. When you walked in, you felt like home. The furniture didn't match, the pictures looked to be of family, and there were little things everywhere that looked to be important items from their past. For the first time since leaving Ohio, I felt like I was home. The Plum house felt like a home too, but the difference was that the Plum house was spotless; this one, not so much. Ella obviously never lived in the same neighborhood Steph's mother. This place was still very clean, definitely it was clean, but there were pieces that suggested the chaos of life lived here. The scent of supper wafted everywhere, even when we got off the elevator. Something Italian was all I could deduce.

"I've made spaghetti tonight, I hope you like spaghetti."

"Yeah, spaghetti is great."

"Good, well you can just sit down then; I'm almost ready to serve it. Come on Annie; let's go find you something in the kitchen too." Ella disappeared through a doorway with Annie, and I sat down at the table. There were only two place settings so far because she hadn't gotten to mine yet. I saw the rest of them in the cabinet though, and helped myself.

I hadn't sat there long before Ella's husband Louis cam out. He looked at me, puzzled, and asked, "Who are you?"

_Great, he didn't know I was invited._ "Cora Benjamin. Ella invited me down for dinner so I don't have to eat alone."

"I didn't know we had a woman in the building. Where you staying?"

Ella came back out carrying a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, but Annie didn't follow her. "Oh hush, you know very well where." I leaned around the corner to look and saw Annie eating sauce and meatballs off a plate on the floor. "She's that nice girl I told you about who's staying with Ranger."

"Oh, her; I forgot about that. What's yer name again?"

"Uh, Cora. Cora Benjamin." _Great, sounds like it'll be another interrogation._

"Okay, well that's all I need to know. I need a spoon to dish out this spaghetti though."

"Oh, that's what I forgot," Ella said and immediately headed back toward the kitchen. She was back in no time flat, triumphantly carrying spaghetti tongs. "So, Cora, that's a lovely name. You don't here it very often anymore."

"Yeah, it's nice that I don't get mixed up with other people having the same name."

"Yes, it would be. So many girls all have the same name now days. So, where are you from? You don't seem like the girls I see here in Trenton."

"That's because I'm not, I'm originally from Ohio; but I've been traveling around for a couple years." _Yeah right, more than a couple._

"What part of Ohio are you from?"

"Oh, just a little farming community; I grew up on a farm out in the country but I've been living in cities mostly since I left Ohio."

"Moving around must be hard on you. Is it for your job? What made you come to Trenton?"

"No, it's not for a job. I just came to Trenton because," _Uh, think, think! _ "I guess because the wind brought me here, so to speak. I just stopped traveling for a while I guess."

"How many places have you lived, if you don't mind me prying a little."

"Oh no, it's okay. I've lived a lot of places across the US, you know. I just never wanted to settle down I guess. Call me bohemian or a gypsy, but I was just never totally content. I wanted to see things before I settle down. I've never made it to New York though, or Miami or Chicago. Those are the big cities I want to visit that I haven't even drove through. I loved it out west though, where there was nothing but space. I'm still happiest in the country."

"My, my, but you're so young. I can't imagine doing that myself when I was your age. So, how do you like it here in Trenton? Have you been here long?"

"Aw Ella," said Louis. "Can't you see she's eating?"

"Hush Louis, I'm only carrying on polite dinner conversation. She's been here a few weeks, and we don't even know each other really. Anyway, just ignore his interruptions, go on.

"That's okay. Um, I've been here a couple months. When did I get here, about August; so I've only been here a little more than two months. I like it; as much as I could like any city."

"I imagine it is a big change from living in the country to the city. I hope you haven't had too many troubles."

"No." _ If you don't consider witnessing a murder and being held hostage for 'my own safety' any trouble, then no; I haven't had any._

"Good." Ella paused her questioning for a few minutes, allowing us to catch up on eating before asking what was really on her mind. "So, and again I don't mean to pry, but how did you come to meet Ranger? I don't know of many women working with him. Oh, except that nice girl, Stephanie. She was living with him and working in the building for a little while."

_Crap, what do I say? I don't know what to do here. She probably thinks I'm his bitch or something, his house slut for his personal enjoyment. As great as some people might think that would be, I'm not one of them. Though, after that dream, I don't think I'm too far from it. Quick, I gotta think of something. Hurry Cora, THINK!_ "Uh, well I do work with Ranger, sort of. I got a job as a bounty hunter from the same office that Ranger works at, so that's how I met him. And a few weeks ago I ran into some trouble, and needed bailed out of it. Ranger is letting me sleep on his couch, but he doesn't want me to leave the building. So, I'm safe from my problems until they get fixed, but I'm kinda stuck here until they get fixed."

"Oh dear, well, Ranger will fix it. He's very good at fixing problems."

_Yeah. That's why I'm **still** stuck here._

There wasn't more conversation the rest of the dinner. We were pretty much done anyway. I helped Ella clear the table, and tried to help her clean the dishes, but she wouldn't hear of it. She walked Annie and me back up to the apartment afterward. "I'm glad that Ranger isn't alone for a change. I've never known him except once to have a girlfriend. Well, Stephanie said she wasn't his girlfriend when she was here, but it was nice again for him to not be alone. I do worry about that sometimes. After all, he's not as young anymore as he thinks."

_What the hell is she talking about? _"What! I'm not dating Ranger either. I'm sleeping on the couch, I swear!"

"I know. I see the messy blankets there every morning. All I'm saying is that Ranger spends so much of his time in his work. I'm glad to see him not all alone, buried in his work for once."

_Great. There's a cheery note to leave me with._ Ella bid us goodnight at the door, and Annie and I entered the dark and empty apartment. _I don't know what else to do, but really I'm too tired to do anything. 'I think I'll just go to bed Annie. I don't feel like doing anything else.'_ I looked at the couch, with its neatly folded blankets, then looked into the bedroom and saw Ranger's comfy bed. _You know, Ranger won't be back tonight, and my neck is absolutely killing me from that couch. He won't need his bed. It looks pretty lonely in there, all alone, by itself. It is clean; after all, Ella changed the sheets this morning. That means she put on new, sterilized sheets. It's not like Ranger slept in them and then me right after. All the Ranger got washed out of them. Plus, who will know? I'll get up and make the bed perfectly, before anyone comes back to find out. He won't care because he won't know. I mean, the bed is really lonely. I'm sure the couch needs a break; my neck sure could use one. Okay, it's settled then; I'll sleep in the bed and get up early to conceal all the evidence._

I changed into my sleep clothes, Scooby-boxers and MASH tee-shirt, and then curled into the bed. Well, _slid_ into bed. _Are these sheets silk? Man, kinda ruins the tough-guy image; man's sleeping in silk sheets. This feels so weird, I mean, it's not like I'm sleeping **with** him; he's not here. I feel like I'm being watched though, and it's creeping me out. I hope he doesn't have any camera or… _"Oooff! Annie! Watch where you jump up on here; you landed right on top of me_." Oh, ouch…_ _Okay, that's better. 'Goodnight Annie.'_

  

The next morning I woke up in a comfortable daze. I was at the edge of the bed, looking out a bright window at the beautiful day ahead of me; a beautiful day I wouldn't fully enjoy. _Finally, a good night's sleep. My neck's not going to hurt today, no siree. I just gotta get up before Ranger gets home. I wonder what time that'll be. I probably have time still to just lay here; he wouldn't be home this soon. It's still early… These silk sheets aren't too bad; they're a lot warmer than I thought they'd be. I'm really warm, actually; really comfortable. Hm, must be Annie behind me, it's nice when we end up back to back; real warm. Well, actually, it kinda feels like that other body is under the covers. I've never known Annie to get under the covers. No wait, she did once, when it was really cold out in Colorado. 'Well, hey Annie. Why are you looking at me on the floor, aren't you up here with me?' Hold the phone; one arm, two arms, three arms…_

"Morning."

"AAAHHHHH!" That unexpected one syllable sound startled me so that I fell off the bed, landing hard on the floor. When I looked up, I found Ranger leaning over the side, staring down at me. _Crap. What the hell is he doing here?_ "You said you wouldn't be here till tomorrow… Well, today, I guess."

"Today's meeting was canceled and I didn't want to stay." He offered his hand and hoisted me back up to sit on the bed. "But I should be asking why I found you in my bed when I came home."

"Well… you know… I just… but, hey. A more important question is why were you spooning me this morning!"

"That's your own fault."

"My fault, how is that my fault? The last thing I want is you on me!"

"Last night, after I was in bed and asleep, you woke me up, trying to cuddle or something. You started it; I just went with the flow because I thought you were awake."

"Well I wasn't. I was asleep, and thought you were Annie."

"You didn't wake up at all last night to know I was here? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm a hard sleeper, what can I say."

"A dead sleeper. I came in here and stood staring, trying to decide if I should crawl in or take the couch. Usually that wakes Steph up, but not you. Then I got ready for bed in the bathroom and you never heard that?"

"No."

"Not even when I climbed into bed?"

"No. I sleep like a rock. I wouldn't hear a nuclear war outside my window."

"Obviously. Anyway, I was on my side of the bed until you woke me up, scooting up real close. You were real cold and mumbled something, so I thought you were awake. Warmed you up though, didn't I."

_More than I care to tell you._ "I thought you were Annie… And you're not supposed to be here! I was gonna have this all cleared up before you got home; no one would know… It seemed like a good plan last night."

I just sat with my head in my hands, trying to hide my embarrassed, red face. Ranger stood up, and I was very grateful that I saw he'd at least worn boxers; shiny and black. _This silky-smooth stuff is absolutely killing on his image for me._ "Hey, you offered me a job to keep busy, remember? Are we gonna see that today?"

"After breakfast."

_Finally, something to do!_


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Ranger took his own sweet time eating breakfast this morning. Obviously stalling; because while he was still reading the paper with his coffee I had showered, dressed, and was ready to go. I was definitely ready to get out of there.

It seemed to take forever, but finally we left for greener pastures; or at least a different one. He took me to the room on the fifth floor, the one with all the guys at computers and TV monitors and stuff where I first met Tank. Nothing had changed really since my last visit, but they could be different guys. I followed Ranger past the wall of monitors and several curious onlookers, to a cubical in the back of the room that housed the basic stuff: computer, shelving, and chair. It's simple and boring, but it's not Ranger's apartment.

There was more to this researching job than I originally thought. Ranger spent the good part of an hour just showing me the different research methods they use here. I tried to keep notes on how to use all the databases, but eventually just gave up when I found my notes were starting to be doodle drawings. I was trying too hard not to be bored to sleep. Every now an then I would feel a hard nudge from Ranger pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the office, along with hearing, "you're the one who wanted something to do."

I was in my own thinking-world when he ended, and I saw him just sitting there staring, waiting for me to come back to reality. "Well, I'm finished if you're finished daydreaming. Did you get all that?"

"I'll be fine, I'm not that bad at figuring out computer programs, and I'm used to searching for stuff online or through obscure databases; I went to college, remember?"

"You dropped out."

"I've delayed my graduation due to unforeseen and uncontrollable circumstances."

"You dropped out."

_Fine, sure, I dropped out. But that doesn't mean I can't ever go back and finish things, and I plan on doing so, eventually, when things straighten out._

"Alright," he said after a pause, "you think you have all that?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Second thing is what you have to wear. If you're going to be working down here on the floor with the rest of the guys, I want you to dress for it. The uniform is all black."

I took the hint to look at what I was wearing today: jeans and a purple t-shirt with a My Little Pony print. Cute, but then again, I don't think 'cute' is what Ranger is going for, not to mention the ice-cream cone socks and horse-shoe belt buckle. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

He looked at me like, 'are you kidding?'

"Okay, so this isn't exactly standard for your uniform, but I only own a few black shirts, and you didn't pack any of them. Besides, none of them are completely black, they have writing or they're navy blue with writing or pictures."

"I know, so I talked to Ella yesterday to get you some black clothes. I'll let you know today or tomorrow when she has them in. Now, trade me seats and you try to find out some stuff on the file on top there."

"What, are you gonna watch over my shoulder on all of these?"

"Just until I see you paid attention enough to know how to do it."

_Smart ass._ The top file was a skip names Jared Clist, and he didn't look very nice. Even though the picture showed him with bruises and cuts and a couple shiners, he still looked pretty mean. Apparently he was arrested for drug trafficking and possession, carrying concealed, assault and resisting arrest. Seems the cops arrived during an argument that turned violent. By the looks of this picture, he was fighting at the bottom of the pile.

Generally speaking, I did alright searching the databases for information on him without Ranger's help. There were a few times, when he pointed out things to me, things that I'd seen but just hadn't gotten to yet. It was really annoying, because he did it more arrogantly than I liked. _All him trying to maintain superiority I guess. I was really paying attention to his instructions more than he thinks, and I can figure things out for myself without help._

After finishing Jared's file, with mostly unsolicited help, Ranger left, leaving me alone to the rest of them. I got two more done in the next hour, slowly starting to get the hang of it. By eleven my stomach was growling so loud I was sure everyone on the floor could hear it. I was so anxious to get out of the apartment this morning that I didn't stop to eat very much; which was a really stupid move on my part. So I decided to take a short snack break, and headed for the kitchen.

There was more food in this kitchen than there was in Ranger's, but as expected, none was junk food. I just got myself some turkey and cheese, and took it back to my 'box' to munch while I worked. I had just started on the next file when Ranger interrupted, "Your clothes are upstairs. Go on up and try them on when you get a chance." Ranger probably figures the sooner I match the rest of his enforcer drones the better, so I finished eating and headed upstairs.

I found the clothes all laid out on Ranger's bed: two pairs of black cargo pants, two black RangeMan T-shirts and a black hoodie with a note from Ella apologizing if something doesn't fit, and she'll get boots if I can let her know my size. That could be tough, since it's nearly impossible for me to order shoes without trying them. I was surprised the clothes she got actually fit; usually they're the same as with shoes. It wasn't hard to figure out how she knew my size though; after all she's been doing my laundry. I stood a few moments looking at myself in the closet mirror. The shirt fit alright, and didn't ride up too much, but the pants were on the tight side. I liked that they were somewhat low-rise in the waist, and they went all the way to the bottom of my boots, and as expected I had to use the belt. The only flaw was that they're so tight in the legs. _Ranger will probably approve though, if he didn't order them this way specifically. I hate that it's all black though, I feel so boring. I like color, and hate to wear all black, or all white. Of course I'm smarter than to wear all white, so there are other reasons in that. _I figure that a little bit of color couldn't hurt anything, so I grab my bright green bandana and put it on my head. "There, that's better." Once I'm reasonably satisfied, I straighten up the clothes and head back downstairs.

I was thirsty after the turkey and cheese, so stopped at the staff room for a bottle of water before going back to work. Ranger was in there too, and he took a moment to evaluate my new uniform.

"Seems to fit, but the pants are tighter than I'm used to" I said while opening the bottle.

"They look fine to me" he said.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that."

"The bandanna though, the uniform is all black. Can't you wear a black bandanna?"

"I could if I had one, but I still wouldn't want to wear it. I hate black, it's so boring. Can't I have just this one little bit of color? It doesn't have to be neon green, I can get something darker. It's not like I'm gonna leave the building and smudge your spotless reputation."

"It's not because I'm worried about you leaving the building and ruining the all-black image—"

"Oh, so it's a power thing then. By wearing color I'm defying your orders and thus making you look bad. Be careful, I might just be able to instill the feeling of independence in the rest of these guys. Today it's just a single green bandana, but tomorrow who knows, one of your guys could come in wearing rainbow socks, or God forbid, a pink shirt." _Wow, that was a cool speech I just made! I think I'm going to regret it though; if I don't keep my mouth shut it'll be back in solitary for me._

"Are you done?" He asked.

"For now."

"Good, because there are a couple reasons for the all-black. One, it's the same for everyone so we appear stronger, more menacing and more professional; and two, gangs associate themselves with color, and since I try to keep RangeMan on neutral ground, not expressing colors is a safety factor as well as a business one. Bandanas are especially lethal with this, but it depends also on where you wear them. With this one you're probably safe; I don't know any gangs here that use bright green as their color."

_Great, now I feel bad that the no color thing is for my safety. That reason makes sense. Wait a second; I'm not going out where people will see. _"Hold on, okay, I'll buy your 'no color' reasoning-- that makes sense, for those of us that enter into the outside world. But why do I have to in here? I never leave this freakin' building! No one is gonna know, which brings it down to the power thing, and since I'm not afraid of you doing anything major to me," _at least I hope not_, "this is just gonna be a stand-off to see who breaks first."

"I hope you aren't like this with everyone more powerful than you."

"Well, it's actually just you; normally I'm easy to get along with. But the fact of the situation makes me a bit predisposed to an easily pissed-off mood and an incredibly smart mouth. Get used to it until I leave, and probably forever because I will not forget this."

After a heavy sigh and a short pause, Ranger said, "Just go back to your computer."

So I did, a little more nervous than when I left it. _I can't believe I just said that to him. But why am I worrying? It's not like I'm going to 'disappear' or something because of this, what's the worst he'll do; send me back to my room? Actually that's what he probably will do; I need to behave from now on. Alright, that's that, I'll be a good little worker bee and just do my job and get through, like I always do._ I started taking my bandana off, but didn't because so far I'd won this fight. _If I do the rest of my job without problems he might overlook it_.

I wasn't working ten minutes before I see a shadow at the 'door' behind me. Thinking it was some goon looking for or turning in a file, I turn around to help them. It happened to be the head goon though. Apparently this bandana thing is personal. _Okay Cora, remember what we agreed on; don't smart mouth him anymore and you might get to stay down here. Just be a good little worker. You may be volunteer and here as a favor, but he's still your boss._

"Something in your speech puzzled me. You said that you weren't afraid of me, but everything about you says otherwise. You're somewhat jittery, you can't maintain eye contact, you're starting to flush, and your breathing is getting faster. All signs of fear and nervousness that you can ignore, but I can still see."

"Okay, first off, I'm not afraid of you, but your size makes me nervous. You look three times the size of me. Anyone with that big of a gap will make me nervous. Plus, right here you've cornered me in a cubicle, I have no exit. But if you want to know if I'm afraid of you with this bandana thing, the answer is still no, because I know I don't have to worry about you taking me to the gym and kicking the shit out of me. You don't even look like one who would _slap_ a girl, much less one the size of at fifteen-year-old." _Oh crap, what have I done? I can't believe it, my mouth took off again! I'm totally screwed now, I know it._

"I could put you back in my apartment, and take away your roaming privileges."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you would hear about it, day and night. I would be bitchier than I seem now. You wouldn't even come home; you'd sleep in your office for the peace. I've already thought about that, and as much as I'd hate to be stuck in there again, you'd hate it just as much to hear it." _Okay Cora, maybe this is still alright. I do have a point here; he really didn't like me bugging him like I was before he brought me here. Man, why do I have to screw up a good thing. Why does this man make me crazy! Oh, yeah, maybe it's the fact that he uprooted me from my apartment and is holding me here against my will! Yeah, that could be it._

He was quiet for a moment, so I turned back around to keep working. I didn't like him standing behind me like that, but there wasn't much I could do about it; telling him to leave is sort-of rude. I didn't have to wonder about him for long though. Before I knew what happened he spun my chair around, and bent down to kiss me; but a little more involved then when last we met. I didn't have time to think or respond. _Maybe I don't want to? Thinking would lead to responding, and responding would end this whole—_

CRASH "Shit!"

Hearing the crash and explicative from somewhere else in the room broke the kiss.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sounds like Hal dropped his water," Ranger said. "He's the one watching the monitors."

"But what was he watching? Shouldn't you find out?"

"I already know," he said while darting his eyes behind me to the ceiling. "The camera up there can see this cubicle as much as the others around it, and I forgot I reinstalled it."

"He saw that! How could you forget something like that! How much did he see?"

"By the sounds of it, everything. But there wasn't much to see anyway."

"Not much to see, there was plenty to see! You kissed me! I don't want them to think I'm sleeping with you!"

"You're not."

"But that's not how it looks to Hal apparently. You made him drop his drink! He thinks I'm sleeping with you or something, and I'm not! I want a little bit of respect from them!"

"Look, I don't care what they think, and if you're worried about what they'll say, then don't. They know what they see is kept quiet."

"Gee, that makes me feel better."

"Just listen. They know why you're here, and I'm not one to pounce on every female within a six foot radius."

"Then what, I should feel special?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm saying that my men know me better than that."

"And I'm saying that they don't know me. They don't know I'm any better than that, for all Hal thinks now I'm just some slut that got mixed up with you. And since I'm staying in _your_ apartment, it would make sense to them to conclude I'm sleeping with you. I don't want to be the slut sleeping with the boss, because I'm neither!"

"We could fix that you know."

"You don't fix what's not broken."

"Okay, would you feel better if I went out and said to everyone you're not sleeping with me? Would that make you feel better?"

"No! I mean, uhgg. I don't know, just, forget it, and go away."

"Look, don't worry about it; that's what gets you in trouble. Only my top guys and I have seen your complete file, and it screams everything opposite slut."

"This doesn't make be feel any better. Just because they've seen my file, wait, what file? You looked me up in these databases!" _Shit, what can he find! I never thought about looking myself up to find out how much he knows about me. _ "Why would you do that? I'm not one of your skips. Is there any part of my life you left alone, or do you know everything now?"

Ranger then decided to go into silent mode, which made me very uncomfortable. Sometimes the silent answer is the most descriptive. I still wanted to know exactly what he found out about me, so I did a search for myself everywhere I could find after he left. Luckily I didn't find anything about my 'special abilities', but I found some embarrassing information that I hope not everyone saw; such as medical information specifying when my first gyno-exam was. That's not something I really want everyone here knowing.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Today's Saturday, you don't have to go down to the office if you don't want to; you've worked a lot this week," Ranger said over his newspaper at the table. It had been a long week, but don't get me wrong, I was happy for the change. Some days the files didn't seem to end, but the other days it wasn't so bad. Pretty good for my first week I suppose, and Ranger didn't make any more moves on me since the time Hal saw us. Thank God he found another release.

I walked into the bathroom to wake up and almost passed out when I spied myself in the mirror. I looked hideous; my hair was full of knots, and sticking out everywhere. I must have really tossed on that couch last night. I couldn't believe this, and Ranger saw it too. Painfully and slowly, I began brushing it out. When I felt respectable again, I went back out to the kitchen for something to eat. Ranger was now doing the crossword in the paper. Odd.

"You never seemed like a crossword kinda guy."

"I'm full of surprises."

When I didn't see a tray food set out I remembered Ella gets weekends off. There was just his coffee, and it looks like he brewed it himself. Good for him. I got some eggs and chicken out of the refrigerator and pans from the cupboard and made chicken & eggs scrambled.

I sat down with it at the table and Ranger said, "None for me?"

"If you're nice, I might make you some when I'm done." I said, while grabbing the comics page on the table. "What's going on today, since I don't _have_ to go to work?"

"I don't have anything planned definitely; just hoping to relax because I haven't been able to all week."

"What about my problem? Those assassins after me are out roaming Trenton, and you're in here drinking coffee working your way through number twelve across."

"Your problem is what I've been working on all week, and it's slacked off to a standstill. I have all the men I can out trying to find information, but no one's talking."

"Can't you go bust some knee caps, or break some knuckles to get them to talk? You know, all that breaking down doors and kicking ass. Macho shit."

"You watch too much _Rambo_."

"No, but it's a toss up between _Die Hard _and_ Indiana_ _Jones_."

I finished eating and figured that scrambling Ranger some eggs was the least I could do. It's not like I was making him a seven course meal or anything, just breakfast. So I just did what I made myself because it was simple. He just looked at me when I handed him his plate, "You didn't say what you wanted."

"This is fine."

I reached behind me and handed him a fork. _How am I supposed to know what he likes, he didn't say what he wanted._ I stuck the pan back into the sink and the eggs in the fridge before giving Annie what was left of the chicken. When I sat down to look through the rest of the paper Ranger was done and putting his plate away.

"I was hoping you didn't have much planned for today." Ranger said, gently running his hand through my hair. "I was thinking we could, hang out, or something." The sudden attention made me freeze, but when he didn't receive any more of a response, he ran his hand barely along my neck and shoulder, and down my arm, then lightly kissed me just below my ear. "Any ideas?"

_None that don't involve your dick and a pair or scissors._ Apparently Ranger didn't find another release for his sexual energy during the week, or at least not enough of one. This was disappointing news, but I figured it might be fun to play along for a while, and then back out leaving him hanging; literally. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm sure we can find something to keep us busy." He started to string his kisses down my neck and just as I decided to call it enough, Ranger's cell phone chirped on the table in front of us. I could feel a struggle in him between ignoring the call and continuing on me, or answering it and loosing me. I thought I should make it easy for him; so reached over, grabbed his phone, and handed it to him. With a grumble he answered it, but immediately straightened up upon hearing the caller. He took the phone into the bedroom, and I cleared up what was left of breakfast. I'd like to think I have the will-power to have stopped him there if the phone hadn't ringed, but sometimes I'm not so sure. That's the last thing I need, is for him to get the best of me; but what would be worse is him knowing he did.

Ranger came back out dressed for work and said one his informants finally popped up on the radar. He and Tank were going to go have a little chat with the guy. He left like lightning, but not before the usual warning prohibiting me from having any outside expeditions.

I was sort-of glad he left, because I had better things to do than sit around getting a very stimulating neck massage by Mr. Mysterioso. I needed to find out how much longer I could pay my rent and bills without working. The cut I got from Ranger the first time I went out on a job with him wasn't all in my checking. Like the genius I am, I stuck half of it away in a six month account collecting interest. It seemed like a good idea at the time, since I was pretty sure I'd be in Trenton for a while, but I expected to have an income this last month too. I need to get my next rent payment in, and see about my bills too, but I haven't even got my mail! Shit, I can't believe I forgot about it all this time!

_Let's see, a calculator, I need a calculator. Ranger's got to have one around here somewhere._ I didn't feel like adding everything up by pen and paper; that would take way too long and involve too much thinking. I searched all the drawers, nooks and crannies in the living room, hallway and kitchen that a calculator might be; nada. My next place was the bedroom, and I found one in the first place I looked. In one of the nightstands I not only found a calculator, but my phone and keys too. No gun though. "Shit, Annie it's my phone, and my truck keys! My God, why didn't I just look in here!" I was probably blinded by rage or temporary insanity, but my next move was definitely a desperate act.

I grabbed my phone, both sets of keys, my hat, bag and put on my boots, then walked out the door with Annie to the elevator; destination: garage. As I assumed, someone was there to meet me when I landed at the garage. It was Hal, and he didn't look very comfortable doing this; he was turning something uneasily in his hand.

"Excuse me Hal, I need to get through." He didn't budge. "Hal?"

"I can't let you leave the elevator. I'm supposed to escort you back upstairs."

"Well Hal, I'll go back upstairs, but not until after I do this. I'm going crazy, I need a break."

"I'm, I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." It was now that he showed what he was holding; a stun gun, and a big one.

"Are you supposed to stun-gun me if I don't come? God! This has Ranger all over it. Well you're gonna have to, because I won't go back on my own peacefully." There was a definite hesitation; he really didn't want to do this. Reluctantly he reached out to stun me, but Stopped when I spoke. "Wait, let me see that thing." He was so nervous it was easy to grab from him. "This thing is huge! You're not gonna knock me out, you're gonna kill me."

"I'm sorry, but that's all I have. I really don't wannaaaahahha!"

I was able to stun Hal when he wasn't paying so much attention, and then put the elevator in lock. I looked down at him, really feeling sorry for what I'd done. "Sorry Hal, really nothing personal." Then I look up at the camera in the corner, "Thanks for the room and board, but I need some air. Oh, and give Ranger a message for me," I flipped the camera the bird, "Compliments of Ohio, have a nice day." Annie and I made a run for my truck before any goons could make it down. I was able to get out of there though, only seeing two come flying through the stairs door as I was turning onto the street.

I just drove to get out of there; it was so great to be out in the sunlight again. It took me several blocks to remember that I had no idea where I was coming from, so I made sure I wasn't being followed and pulled into a convenience store to look at my map. I finally found where I was, but I wasn't sure where I'd come from. All I could figure was that I was way farther into the city than my apartment. I didn't want to stay at my apartment for long, because that'd be one of the first places Ranger's goons would look. I didn't see any black menacing cars in the lot, so I stayed long enough to check in on the place, get my mail and drop off rent money. There was only one place I thought I could hide from Ranger, and it would do me a lot of good too. I decided to go to the stable outside of town where Stephanie and I took Mary Alice. I'd be able to relax out there, and maybe weasel my way into a saddle.

Being out with the horses was the best I'd felt in weeks. I was allowed to get one out, and rode around the arena until it was too hot to move. I spent the next while brushing horses inside the barn, and then went out beside the pastures to lie down under the tree. I fell asleep, and woke up with something wet falling from above. I saw a horse reaching over the fence above me, slobbering. I looked at my watch and saw I had been napping for over an hour; where the time flies when you're having fun. It was getting to be late afternoon, and so I called Stephanie, to tell at least one person I hadn't been murdered. Unfortunately she wasn't home, so I could only leave a message that I was safe with Ranger, however unhappy I was to be trapped there. I didn't figure anyone would go looking on her machine to find me. I was hoping she would be home, because I had no idea how to get back to Ranger's place, and calling him was the last thing I wanted to do. I hollered for Annie and figured it was time to head back.

For some reason I wasn't a bit surprised when I saw a black SUV parked beside my truck in the parking lot. As I approached, the passenger side door opened and out stepped one of Ranger's 'men in black', demanding my truck keys and cell phone. He wasn't nervous like Hal was, and he didn't look like he would hesitate in the least bit to zap me if I gave him half the chance. I think he even wanted me to give him an excuse to use his stun-gun. He drove, and it was complete silence; not even the radio. I paid better attention to where we were going though, and how to get there this time.

When he parked back in the garage he came to my side of the truck, and grabbing my arm, escorted me to the elevator. He didn't even give me my phone or keys back. The doors opened at the fifth floor, and Ranger was waiting for us, looking royally pissed. My escort before now had emitted everything macho and tough, but exited the elevator as quick as he could with eyes downcast for fear of being burned by Ranger's glare. The ride with Ranger was complete silence as well. I know I'd acted irrationally, and it was bound to happen, but I was beginning to think I'd gone too far this time.

Ranger finally spoke when we entered his dark apartment, "Compliments of Ohio?" His voice was very restrained with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. "When Jay called to tell me what you'd done. I couldn't tell if his voice was shaking because he was trying not to laugh, or if he was afraid of what I would do when I got back to the office."

_I probably shouldn't ask, but oh what the hell._ "What did you do?"

"Decide that strangling you with my shoelace wouldn't really solve my problems."

_Yikes._ "Good decision. I'd appreciate you not strangling me with your shoelace too."

When he unfolded his arms I saw his knuckles were white. He brushed my hair from my shoulder and rested his hand along my neck, making me wonder at his current mental state. "You see, that's my dilemma. Every time you pull a stunt like that, or give me all your smart-ass remarks, I have the urge to just get rid of you so you won't be my problem anymore." His fingers tightened ever so much, not exactly a strangle-hold, but enough to almost make me wet myself. I was about to faint when he relaxed his grip on my neck and instead changed to a gentle rub. "And although you drive me insanely angry, your stubbornness and fight, really turn me on."

I was completely dumbfounded, and didn't know what my next move should be; or if it was even my move at all. The fire previously in his eyes looked to be more smoldering now, and his hand was much friendlier. He closed what little gap there was between us and put his other arm around my waist. "What do you think I should do?" _Show me the door and let me go._ "Nothing I've done so far to keep you safe has made any impression on you, so help me out here. What could I do to get your attention?"

I've been in frightening situations before, but this takes the cake. I can tell from him that this morning was mere child's play, and now he means business. _If this was a ploy to get me to behave, you know, that whole bit about my antics turning him on, then it's working. I'll be good! I swear! _ I could feel my distress showing in every way possible short of crying. If I took a lie detector test right now I'd fail miserably; whether I was lying or not.

"Although," he whispered, right beside my ear now, "maybe a little torture would be fun. I know the one thing that drives you up the wall; the one thing that scares you bad." He wrapped both his arms around me, holding us close together and kissed down the side of my neck. _Why am I just standing here? Why don't I do something! Why is it I'm in total control until he does something like this, turning me to mush?_ I could already feel myself slipping, and when he moved from my neck to my lips, I almost completely lost it. This kiss was different than all the rest, and I got the feeling he had no intention of ending things here. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me with a definite mischievous intent.

"Ranger."

"Yeah."

"Ca-Can't you. Can't you just torture me by, cutting of me toes?"

"No, what I have in mind you'll probably find much worse."

"Wha—what are you thinking, then?"

"That a twenty-eight year old virgin is pretty sad."

"Long as you're only thinking it. Wait, what—how did you? Oh forget it; it's probably tattooed on my forehead."

His laugh caught my attention right before he kissed me again, just as hypnotizing as the last one. "Don't worry about how I know, don't worry about anything. Your problem is you think, but you're not getting out of it tonight."

"Don't I have any say in this?"

"You could pull out anytime you truly wanted to, but your body's told me enough. It says this is long overdue." He's playing hardball now; whispering right in my ear, making me melt. "You just have to decide; alone on the couch, or with company on the bed."

_That's a tough decision; my brain says couch but my body says bed with screaming exclamation marks._ Something else had taken control over me. I saw my hands running up his incredibly flat, hard stomach and up to his chest, but I had no knowledge of ever telling them to do that. They were deserters, traitors to the brain who were running to the enemy as fast as they could go. Before I could gain control of them again, Ranger gently took my hands in his, and kissed the finger tips; each one in succession. Then, with a playful grin, he started backing up toward the bedroom, towing me behind.

  

I woke up the next morning, very confused because I didn't have underwear on. I never sleep without my underwear, so why was I now? Then I remembered last night with Ranger, but only in bits and pieces. He wasn't in the bed with me, but I could hear the shower running. I wondered what we did last night, but in reality I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I did wonder if his efforts were worth the work though, but he was up and out of here so quick, that might be a sign.

I heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later he sauntered out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped barely high enough to conceal anything. All I could think was that if I never have sex again, at least my one time was with God's finest specimen of a man.

He smiled when he saw me staring at his towel, "I could take it off if that would help."

I gave a groan and laid back down, pulling the blankets over my head. _He smiled, he's teasing; that has to be a good sign, right?_ I felt him sit down on the bed, and then he eased the covers off my head. He looked me dead in the eyes with the sweetest expression I'd ever seen, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like a turkey."

He chuckled, "Good."

"Good, how is that good? You made me thanksgiving dinner."

"It's a sign that it was good sex last night; as long as you don't hurt anymore."

"No, I just feel guilty. I swear, I was really born to be catholic or Jewish; but I'm neither."

"I can't help you with that, but I can help you with breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry right now; I just want to take a shower."

"I can help you with that too."

"I'm sure you can, but I think I'll manage."

"Suit yourself," he said while lightly kissing the top of my head. "But the offer'll stay open, in case you change your mind."


	17. Chapter 14

I'm sorry if my characters are getting a little more OOC than I want, from either the original books, or my earlier chapters. It's hard to write them as they are originally and often there's so much time between when I write each chapter, my writing style, or whatever, changes and I don't mean it to.

**Chapter 14.**

Thinking about last night made me feel really dirty; either from social acceptance that the term was representative of the action, or I was just dirty. The shower didn't seem to help though; it was still in my mind. I stood there and leaned my head on the wall, letting the water pulse over me while I swam in my thoughts. _I feel so guilty about it, but why do I feel guilty? Is premarital sex a mortal sin, or just a socially negative concept? I mean, really Cora, times have changed. I don't think there is a commandment 'thou shalt not have premarital sex?' I mean, yeah if Ranger or I were married to other people it's bad, but I'm not married. He isn't either is he? Oh god, what if he is. No, he wouldn't do that, he doesn't seem like the cheating type. Even he's not that low._

_Uhg, let's think about something else. Last night, what I remember, is in pieces. I do remember a Ranger I didn't recognize though. Those times he kissed me, just out of the blue, he was direct and forceful, and that might be why I fought it more. Last night he was slow, he took his time. I still thought about it, about fighting it. But that was my problem, I thought about it, and couldn't control myself to stop it because he made it feel so, well, for lack of a better word right. Oh man, it was fantastic! Wasn't it? The bastard used my mind against me. I suppose I should feel flattered though, when he saw me he didn't run away screaming._

_Alright, if this wasn't so bad a thing why do I feel like shit for it now? I sure didn't last night. Is it my morals and principals? This must mean I have them. I guess that could be it, I'm not married to him or even dating him. I can't believe I've only known him three months and he got me into bed. I went twenty eight years successfully undesirable and single, and now all of a sudden I have to beat Ranger off with a stick. He must be desperate, I need to find him someone, anyone, anything. And I can't take this on top of the stress of being trapped in here._

I must have been standing there longer than I thought, because all of a sudden I was startled by Ranger tapping on the shower door, causing me to scrape my knee in the corner.

"You okay in there?"

"Shit, yeah, I'm fine."

He slid the door open to see what happened, and a wave of embarrassment came over me. _Last night he only saw me in the dark, but there's light in here._ He just smiled, "It's nothing I didn't see last night."

That comment embarrassed me all the more to be reminded. "But I still have a thing called modesty, with shame and guilt mixed in. Now could you close the door and go away?"

"Okay, I'll set a bandage on the sink for your knee." He didn't close the door immediately, but when he did I breathed out. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, so I'm glad he didn't stick around any longer. I had just started to relax when the door slid back again and Ranger stepped into the shower; but without his clothes this time. He blocked the door, so I couldn't make a quick break for it and immediately pressed me against the wall and kissed me. This time I tried to escape, but even though his kiss broke, he still had me pinned to the wall. "Stop squirming, there isn't much room in here."

"Stop squirming, stop squirming! I'm not trying to squirm, I'm trying to leave. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor, A Favor! How is this a favor?"

"Just calm down. As usual you're over-thinking things."

"How am I over thinking this Ranger?"

"It's not like I'm proposing or anything."

"I know you're not proposing because we're not even dating. How gullible do you think I am?"

"I know you're not gullible. But there's nothing attached here except some healthy sex; very necessary sex on your part."

"It's only necessary to you."

"I don't _need_ sex, I'm trying to help you overcome your fears and be more comfortable with yourself."

"So you're just being a Good Samaritan, and it's just a bonus that you get the sex too right?"

"Yeah, sort-of."

"Well forget it. Last night was a one time deal. I'm not comfortable with, nor do I condone casual sex."

"Well it's not like casual sex where you sleep with some guy you just picked up in a bar."

"No, it's not that but it's similar because just as I have no relationship attachment to that guy, I have little more of one with you. And I don't want to have any with you; all you've done is cause me problems!"

"Me causing you problems! You've been a pain in the ass since you got here."

"And whose fault is that! I didn't ask to be brought here, did I? I didn't call up and say, 'Mr. Ranger, I really need your help. Could you come and hide me away so that no one in the world will find me until those bad men are caught?' Did I ask you that? No, I didn't. I was forcibly removed from my new home and locked away here."

"That was for your safety—"

"Why? I barely knew you, what the hell would possess you to do that? All I can figure is you have some massive superiority complex, and just have to be the big hero whenever possible."

"Wait, aren't we getting a little off subject here?"

"No, we're not off subject because we're done." He had me so worked up and pissed off now that I couldn't stand to look at him one more second; even if he was wet and naked.

I grabbed some clothes and locked myself alone in the bathroom to change._ God, I'm probably the only woman in Trenton who would push Ranger away instead of pulling him closer. He's definitely more used to being pulled than pushed. But how can he say that, that I need the sex. If there's one thing in life I don't need it's that. My God, how many women does he think he can get away with saying that it's only sex, and nothing else? Okay, that's probably a stupid question. Man, maybe I'm just too old fashioned for this city life, too conservative, but somehow I can't separate sex from something emotional, however small and ugly. I guess that's why I don't see casual sex as unattached as people say. Oh well, I can get through this, and if Ranger gives me any shit I could always sneak a gun up from the range and shoot him with it. Not anywhere life threatening at least._

  

The morning's events set Ranger into a less than cheery mood, and he was gone soon after I came out of the bathroom. This wasn't a good start to a Sunday. I'd cleaned up the bedroom, and the bathroom, and disposed of the evidence of the night's escapades where Ella wouldn't see. That's the last thing I need on my mind, is to know that she knows what happened. The apartment was as clean as I could get it and it still wasn't even mid-day. Annie and I just sat staring at each other from across the table. I was thinking how lucky Annie was, because she is just a dog and doesn't have to worry about so much crap in her life. Animals have it simple like that, because we humans just like to complicate things. I was thinking so hard about how Annie had things good that I slipped and found myself as another dog too. _Crap, I hate when this happens._ It had been a while since I worked on this area of my life, and accidental morphing can happen. It also happens if you're new to it, and haven't gained total control; which is why I worry about Mary Alice.

I figured I needed the practice anyway, so I got down off the chair and ran around the apartment, playing with Annie. I knew the apartment was big, but down on the floor it looked huge. To make sure I wasn't too out of touch, I morphed into a bird and a rabbit before back into a dog. I saw myself in the mirror; I was a Boxer today. Annie and I were taking turns sliding on the kitchen rug when I heard the front door open. _Shit! _I didn't even think about Ranger coming back, and so made a run around the corner for the bathroom. I didn't get past unseen, because I heard him yell for me before I got there.

I changed back as quickly as I could, and flushed the toilet to make things look convincing. "What?" I called, meeting a furious Ranger in the bedroom when I opened the door. He immediately brushed past me and searched the bathroom. When he didn't see it he went to his closet.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The dog. I don't know how the hell you got it in here, but I want to know where the hell it is right now."

"The only dog here is Annie. You must have been seeing things."

"Bullshit. I know I saw a dog, a brown one, and it ran from the kitchen into the bedroom and now I can't find it. I wanna know why the fuck there's a second dog in my apartment? This isn't your apartment, it's mine, and you can't just go picking up stays and bring them back to my fuckin' apartment!"

"Little testy from this morning aren't ya."

"It hasn't been a good day, no."

"Okay, well if you'll sit down, and blink, I'll explain about the dog." Ranger didn't sit down or blink. Instead he crossed his arms and glared down at me. "Alright, this is kinda hard to get out, and you're probably not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"There is no second dog, not really anyway. It was me you saw."

"What do you mean it was you? You're not a dog; don't you think I can tell the difference?"

"Not with me you can't. I mean, uhg, how do I explain this. To put it bluntly, I can change into animals." I didn't see any reaction from him, not surprise, not fear, not even a laugh. I would have felt more comfortable if he'd at least snorted in disbelief, but he's put on a totally unreadable face. "You don't believe me."

"You think?"

"But it's true! I can turn into any animal I want."

"I think I should've looked closer in your file for mental illnesses."

"I'm not crazy! Do you need proof?"

"Look, why don't you just tell me the truth, that one of my guys snuck you in another dog or something."

_I know I shouldn't be feeling angry at him for his accusations because this is a hard concept to swallow, but I am mad at him. He's accusing me of lying, being crazy, and everything! Man, what am I saying, he's reacting just like anyone normal person would._ I realize he's not going to let this dog thing go and I'm going to show Ranger before he'll believe me. _Why is it so hard for me to keep this a secret in Trenton?_ Ranger had me backed almost into the corner, so anything big was out of the question. I closed my eyes, and morphed down into a wolf. When I opened them again, Ranger was half-way across the room, with his gun aimed at me and a hint of fear in his eyes. I didn't think it wise to approach him when a gun was pointed on me, so I just sat down and waited for him to calm. A moment later he let the gun drop to his side and he sat down on the bed. "What the fuck!"

I stood up and slowly walked over toward him. When I saw he wasn't flinching anymore, I went to the middle of the room and changed again. This time something larger; a pony, because a horse is too big for the room. He wasn't as ready for it as I thought because he jumped off the bed and backed up toward the door. I tried to look as harmless as I could, but I didn't want to make too much noise. I took a few steps, and changed into a dove. He wasn't as startled this time. He ducked when I flew over his head, but he didn't run out of the room, which is progress. When it looked like he'd had enough, I changed back to myself. He looked like he wasn't there, like it was just his body, but his brain was elsewhere. "So?"

"What… the fuck… was that about?"

"I told you, I can change into animals. You might want to sit down, or unlock your knees."

"No, I want some answers, like how?"

"It's complicated."

"Try."

"It's something I was just born with. Have you ever seen X-Men? It's sorta like them. I just have more genes in my DNA turned on than a normal person's, giving me certain abilities that defy belief; like changing into animals for example." Ranger was quiet again for a while, just standing there with the gun still in his hand. It probably isn't a good idea that he be holding that while he's in such a state, so I slowly approach him and take it, setting it on the bedside table. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

"Maybe I will now." He tentatively approached the bed and sat down. "I just, can't believe it. There was nothing like it in your file, and it was a very detailed search."

"I know, I searched myself, and found thing's I'd feel better you not knowing. But I've been able to keep it a secret until I came here. Now three people here, besides me, know about it."

"Who are the other two?"

"Stephanie and her niece Mary Alice."

"Did they see you by accident too?"

"No, they were on purpose. Mary Alice is why I'm in Trenton. You never found a reason for me having moved around in the last few years, did you?"

"No, I've wondered about that, but you're not the only person who does it."

"Well it was Mary Alice; I've been looking for her."

"Why would you be looking for Stephanie's niece?"

"She's like me, except she can only change into horses. I had to find her so I can coach her, so to speak, on her ability so she doesn't run into trouble with it. I almost found her in California; I could feel I was close. But then one morning I woke up, and it was gone, and all I could think about was east. Eventually I wandered to Trenton, and met Mary Alice and her family by pure accident. Well, maybe not accident; I don't really believe in them. But that's pretty much it."

"Yeah, that really makes sense."

"Don't be so sarcastic, I'm serious." I didn't feel comfortable with him staring at me, so I walked out into the kitchen and sat down. _Of all the people I didn't want to know this, he was it. Now I don't have any secrets that he can't find out. That was it! I know next to nothing about him, and he now has everything on me._ Ranger came out and sat down across from me, still staring. "Would you mind not staring? It's rude."

"Sorry, this is just something a little hard to believe. I feel like I should be waking up any second."

"Well you're not dreaming. I'm real, and this is exactly why I can take care of myself. I'm better at hiding than even you because I hide in plain sight."

"Horses and wolves don't hide very well."

"Insects do."

"You can turn into a bug?"

"I can turn into anything of the animal kingdom; anything but a plant, virus or bacteria."

"Does it hurt?"

"You get used to it; it's more weird than pain."

"Okay. It might take me a bit to get used to this."

"There's nothing to get used to, I'm still the same person."

"You know, why didn't you change into a bug and escape? Or have you been doing that already?"

"Don't you think I thought of that already? Because I can't open your windows and if I did change into a bug to escape I could never take anything with me. And you would notice I was gone and I'd have to explain myself. I didn't want to have to tell you. This is the secret I have you didn't know. Of course, now I'm an open book. And now that you know my big secret, can I ask some questions about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

_Oh, were to start, where to start._


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

I couldn't get as much out of Ranger as I wanted, his life is still packed tight in that pickle jar. I did find out some more about his Army Rangers background, so that explains how he's so good at all this covert shit. I asked him about family and he said he has one. There were no more details given, so I can only hope he's not hiding a wife or something. I didn't think it very polite to ask him information on previous relationships. I got the feeling before that something had, or was going on, between Stephanie and him, and I thought it really rude for me to ask him. Not that I was wondering on his status with Steph or his availability, but you know; just so I'm in the loop since I'm usually last to know with these things.

I was sick of sleeping on Ranger's couch. I was sick of only being allowed places inside the building. I was tired of working in a cubicle. I was sick _and _tired of seeing him. This stay was beyond agitating. It was two weeks since Ranger let me start running computer checks for him, and really I was still grateful to have something productive to do.

It was mid afternoon, and I was getting dressed after my shower when I heard Ranger call me from outside the door. "What?"

"Got good news for you, one of your guys turned up dead last night, but the other is in custody as of this morning."

I couldn't believe what I heard. I barreled out of that bathroom like a bat out of hell, with my shirt barely pulled over me head. Ranger and I both went down on the bed when I rammed him like a freight train. I landed on top of a very surprised Ranger, and excitedly asked if it meant I could go home.

"Just give me a little while longer to make sure everything checks out."

I was so happy I kissed him, and forgot I gave him the cold shoulder all week. I tried to make sure there wasn't anything in the kiss, but I might have stayed with it a little to long for that to be believable. I don't think he bought it. Maybe the little bit of tongue that slipped in gave me away.

I felt him rearrange his legs to a more comfortable position, and shyly remembered I was still on him. I crawled off and think I even saw disappointment in his face. He didn't intend that as a sign for me to leave, but I took it anyway. I realized my shirt was falling off me, so I took the moment to finish dressing myself. I couldn't stop smiling though; I was so excited to be able to finally leave. He started picking up off the floor scattered papers he was holding when I jumped him. "When can I go home?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure these are the only two guys who want you, and that they have the right guys. Then you can go. So maybe sometime this afternoon. Do you think you can behave till then?"

"I'll try. Frankly I'm feeling so happy right now I don't think anything can depress me, unless I have to stay here after all." I finished getting around with that stupid happy grin on my face because I couldn't get it off. Even his boring bagel breakfast wouldn't depress me now, because it's the last one I ever have to eat again; har, har, har.

I was so anxious for departure that I had all my stuff packed and neatly set at the door by one o'clock. Better to be ready the minute he gives a green light. I can't really have a repeat of last week because I never got my keys back. He learned from his mistake. Annie and I were waiting on the couch, after I paced for an hour, when Ranger came back. It was closing on five o'clock, and I was whiggin' out that I wasn't going to go home after all when Ranger picked up my bag and asked, "You coming?"

He didn't have to ask me twice. I bolted out the door and down the hall without a backward glance, and was holding the elevator telling Ranger to hurry his ass up. He mentioned something about me having a strange preoccupation with his ass, and I almost said that it was hard to miss such a big ass like him. But didn't think I should push my luck so close to freedom. After all, I promised I'd behave. Besides, that could be interpreted several ways, and I didn't really want to go that route.

In the garage he gave me my truck keys and phone, and followed me out. I think I can find my way back, but I figure if I get lost he's right behind me anyway. After several wrong turns, each one causing my phone to chirp giving me correct directions as if I wouldn't find it eventually, we arrived back at me apartment. You would think I wouldn't have missed this out-dated, unair-conditioned, elderly infested apartment when I had Ranger's high dollar, high class, central-air building. But I did miss it, I missed it a lot. Even when there I was with Ranger and here I'm alone except for Annie.

Everything was as I left it last week, and I didn't have much new mail. The first thing I did was step out on my own fire escape, sitting down to take in the early evening air. It just felt so damn good to feel a breeze again, even if it was from smog encroached air. I felt tapping on my head and saw Ranger motioning me back inside. "The place looks clean, and you would know that if you had checked it first thing instead of going out on the fire escape."

"Oops."

"Yeah, well it's fine; you probably don't have to worry about any snipers, but do me a favor and don't go sitting out there again tonight, okay? Just give it a break until tomorrow. And you should have RangeMan and my cell in your cell phone, but I put RangeMan on speed dial on your phone here two. And I wouldn't object to you having my cell on your speed dial either, incase you're ever home alone and need some company."

"I don't think they'll be any chance of that."

"Was worth a shot."

"I'll be fine; I survived twenty eight years without you."

"I know you'll be fine." He pulled me to get one last kiss in before he left, and it was nice, real nice. I didn't want it to quit, but I was afraid if I didn't things would go farther than I was prepared to go. So I pulled out, and he got the message, leaving quietly except for a warning to lock the door behind him.

Most of me was glad I was gone and Ranger was out of my hair, hoping that he would stay that way. That other little part of me, the part that I desperately want to suppress because I can't see it bringing me anything but bad news, it was a little sad to be alone again. It liked that there was someone else there besides a dog to talk to, and actually enjoyed the attention Ranger gave me because it was something I never got used to before. This was the most irrational part of my irrational brain, and my logic was fighting a loosing battle to lock it entirely back in its box. But I can be very rational, and this is a time for it.

This isn't a depressing thing, it's a good thing. I'm independent again! I can return to the real world again! I can sleep and shower without worrying again! This is a new beginning for me, because no matter how much I hate to admit it, I'm not the same as when all this started.

_For another adventure with Cora Benjamin, either as a continuation or a separate story, check out my new one, Bay of Pigs._


End file.
